Life of a Death Eater
by Krstna
Summary: Pre Eleven Years Later. The story of Draco's life as a Death Eater and how his relationship with Ginny started up
1. Chapter 1

First things first. I am **NOT **J.K Rowling (duh) I do **NOT **own any rights to any of this. It is all done out of fun and want.

This is a re-post of something I started to post about two weeks ago. I'd written about ten chapters and when I looked at the plan and compared it the version of Eleven Years Older that I posted I realised that I was posting for the original story which I changed. So I removed the post and have started again.

I don't know how often this will be updated. I'm hoping maybe once a week but it might be once every two weeks as at the moment I'm trying to write the last 20 chapters of INY as well as the 33 chapters that this is going to be. Yes that's right I'm telling you right now this is going to be 33 chapters long. I have everything planned out. And I've compared the plan to Eleven Years Later.

You don't need to have read EYL to read this. This is set sixteen years before EYL starts and ends when it starts (or a little after it starts really).

**Warning: The start of this which is in italics is the plot at the end of Half-Blood Prince. Although I assume that everyone has read it I just want to give a heads up for those that maybe never got round to reading it and are waiting for the movie.

* * *

**

Life of a Death Eater

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_The figure of Albus Dumbledore lifted into the air at the force of Severus Snape's spell. For a moment it seemed almost as though he was suspended from the echoing green serpent skull that hung over the tallest of Hogwarts towers. Then in what could only be described as slow motion the figure was falling backwards over the edge of the battlements and out of sight._

_Draco just stood there looking at the scene. It had been his duty to kill Dumbledore but he couldn't do it. How could he really? Dumbledore may have been full of faults but he was known throughout the entire wizarding world as the greatest wizard ever. Even those that despised him (including Draco himself) had to admit that Dumbledore was the best._

"_Out of here, quickly."_

_Snape's voice held a slight wobble, as did his grip. He had grabbed Draco by the scruff of the neck and forced him through the door and down the stairs before the other Death Eaters or the werewolf could react._

_He shouted something at the resistance at the bottom of the stairs but the words went over Draco's head. He still held him tightly by the collar as he was pushed through the school at high speed._

"_You killed him. You killed Dumbledore!"_

"_I had to. Now shut up and run!"_

"_But –"_

"_Not now!"_

_Suddenly the truth hit Draco. He had been trying to kill Albus Dumbledore all year but deep down he never thought it would be done. Now he was dead, not by Draco's wand but he was still dead. And Draco was a witness. Those rebels fighting by the tower wouldn't care if Draco hadn't done it, he had been there. Any chance of getting away from the Dark Lord had ended with Dumbledore's life._

_To Draco that meant only one thing now. He had to get away. He needed to be away from Hogwarts when Dumbledore was found. Shrugging Snape's hand off him he picked up speed and was down the marble stairs quickly. As he reach the door into the grounds he was surprised that Snape was keeping up. But then maybe fear had loaned his professor speed. Draco was sure that some of his own was a gift just for that night._

_The air was clear although bird song echoed through the sky. It sent a chill through Draco and made his heart burn. Why did he feel that way? The answer ran through his mind even as he sprinted towards the gate. He had never seen anybody die before. He had read about it, heard about the glory days but he had never witnessed it first hand. Dumbledore had looked frail and old at the end and yet still so much power. Why hadn't he stopped Draco? He surely was capable of deflecting his spell._

_The oaf Hagrid appeared from somewhere._

"_What's going on?"_

_His words echoed in Draco's mind but he didn't stop. He had to get away. He could hear Snape drawing breath as he too ran. Then the sound of the oaf shouting spells. He was attacking the Death Eaters behind them. But why not them? Of course. The answer was simple. Draco was a student and Snape a professor. He wouldn't hinder their escape, he didn't know._

_He felt his knees start to buckle as the impact weighed on him. But still he kept going. The gate was within reach. He could see it. A flash of a red spell flew passed his right and Draco thought that they were done for. Then clearer than before Snape's words hit him._

"_Run, Draco!"_

_There was a panic to the sound and yet Draco obeyed. He was good at obeying when it suited him. He reached his fingers out and touched the gate. He managed to open it and slip outside. He was free! Bending a little he tried to take his breath as he looked back for the first time._

_Snape was fighting with Potter. He couldn't make out what was being said between them … they were too far from him now. But spells were flying everywhere. Potter was doing most of the firing he noticed but Snape blocked them easily. Then Potter was on the floor as Alecto hit him with something. But Potter was soon back on his feet._

_Draco watched as Potter got back to his feet and staggered onto his feet. Alecto and Amycus reached the gate. The man looked at Draco._

"_What you still doing here?"_

"_Where do we go?"_

"_Don't know about you but I'm going to the master."_

_The two disappeared from the spot. Draco looked up as Snape came running towards them. The look told him to get out of there. So hoping that it would work (since he hadn't passed his apparition test) he turned on the spot and thought of Malfoy Manor…_

"Wake up Malfoy!"

A slap brought him too and he found himself lying on the floor of an abandoned room in the Dark Lords newest hide away. Wormtail was leaning over him a satisfied grin on his face.

"Dreaming again Malfoy. Is the little baby having nightmares again?"

"Shut up Wormtail!"

The veil man just grinned bigger as he took a step backwards.

"The master wants to see you now."

With a gulp Draco stood up pulling his robes straight. With his head held high he walked into the study where the Dark Lord had set himself up. The back of a chair faced him pointing directly towards the fire place. It was a warm night and so the grate was empty.

"I am disappointed Draco. You failed me."

"I am sorry my Lord."

Draco kept his head low as the creature turned to look at him. He remembered his occlumency lessons from his Aunt Bellatrix and started to apply them. He wasn't sure why but he felt that maybe in the Dark Lord realised what he had just dreamt there might be trouble.

"Maybe… When people fail me Draco that is it. I have in the past been known to give second chances but those people usually just fail me again."

Draco kept his mind clear hoping that he would soon reach his point.

"But on this occasion I intend to give you a second chance."

"Thank you my Lord."

"The task I gave you apparently was too tough for one so young. That is what your mother has told me. She has begged me to allow you another chance."

Draco looked up at this and saw a smile play on the Dark Lord's features. It was the scariest thing he had ever seen.

"Your mother is not the reason for your second chance though. No it is Severus' doing. When he killed Dumbledore he showed his true nature and no longer can he live the double life that he has so long been living for me."

Draco's brow scrunched and the mirth of the man before him was clear.

"You have placed yourself in a rather unique position Draco. Rumours are flying around that you witnessed Dumbledore's death and tried to prevent it. Some say that you were unable to kill him because you truly believe with what he has been saying."

"Lies my Lord."

Their eyes connected and Draco focused his energy on thinking of the mudblood Granger and all his hatred towards her. Finally the Dark Lord looked away.

"Indeed but you are now in a position once more to be useful to me. I am sending you in to replace Severus."

"What?"

"Draco where are your manners? Would you speak to your father in that tone?"

"I am sorry my Lord. It is just the Order is filled with mudbloods and mudblood lovers. I would have to befriend Granger, the weasels and even Potty head himself. I don't wish –"

"What you wish is irreverent. Because of you I have lost my greatest weapon, my spy. You will replace him."

"Yes my Lord."

"You will go to the Order and claim that you have seen errors. That you wished to have joined with Dumbledore in the end."

"They will not believe me."

"They will. You will tell them that you have been on the run since it has happened. You will tear your clothes and make yourself into a beggar. Then you will find you half-blooded cousin … Nymphodora I believe she is called. And you will ask her to help you. Win her trust and you will get the others."

Draco looked down at the ground. A spy him. Well it would be one of the most important roles in the war. He wouldn't be expected to fight and so would be unlikely to be killed. Plus he could do a lot more damage that way. He would be able to hurt them from the inside. Looking up he looked directly in the eyes of the Dark Lord.

"It is an honour to be trusted with such a task."


	2. Chapter 2

"You wished to see me my Lord."

Draco bent low as he entered the study of the old mansion. The Dark Lord was sat in the armchair a glass of whisky held in his hand. Sneaking a look Draco thought that the creature could almost pass for nobility. It was just his looks that held him back. He had often wondered how his master had started out in life but he was reluctant to ask anyone.

"On the table."

Draco was rather confused by this tiny sentence. But he made his way over to the table. On his last visit it had held a number of books and ingredients for some sort of potion that Snape was making. Now however it was clear of everything bar a piece of paper.

"My Lord it is a letter."

"Read it Draco … out loud so that I may have the pleasure of the words once more."

"_I have information that indicates that You-Know-Who has set in motion a plan to get another spy within the Order. From what I have learnt you are the intended target of this scheme. Draco Malfoy will approach you with a fabricated story of repentance. Do not believe a word he says. This is You-Know-Who's plan to replace Snape since he will no longer be able to keep his cover with you since his murdering of Dumbledore."_

Draco looked up from the letter. No names were mentioned in it but he knew that it was intended for Nymphodora Tonks since it stated that the person was the target. But what really sent chills through his spin was the way the y's were looped at the bottom and the way the f's had little tails. He knew that handwriting.

"A chilling letter is it not Draco."

"Yes my Lord."

"It would seem from that that we have a spy among us. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I would my Lord."

"And who is the spy Draco?"

He gulped and lowered his eyes to the letter once more. He refused to speak the word that he knew the Dark Lord wanted him to speak.

"I want you to kill the spy Draco."

"What?"

In his panic he looked up and meet the red eyes of the creature that ruled over him.

"Manners Draco I know that your mother taught you them."

"But my Lord I can't kill –"

"You have failed me once already Draco. A second failing will result in your death. But ahh I see you are afraid to kill your mother. I understand that reluctance. But Draco I promise you that there is nothing more freeing that taking away the worthless life of ones parent. I should know I did kill me father. You will do this Draco. Tonight."

"Yes me Lord."

Draco bent low in a bow and stumbled backwards from the room. He refused to look up as he left for he didn't want the Dark Lord to see the tears in his eyes. He had been told once in the weeks before that he was not a murderer and he had known it true. He knew he was a lot of things but when it came down to the moment he was unable to kill Albus Dumbledore. And now he would have to face a task tougher than that and kill his own mother. His heart pounded in his chest as he turned and headed for home.

* * *

"Is everything alright Draco?"

He pushed the mash around his plate as he looked up at mother.

"Yes."

"You're playing with your food."

"I'm not hungry."

Draco felt sick to his stomach as he looked down at his plate. His father was still in Azkaban prison so it was still just him and his mother living in Malfoy Manor. Normally it wasn't all that bad but tonight he was feeling it. He knew that his family was not considered once of the best for morals but there was something that they hid from the world, and that was love.

He couldn't help but remember the words of his Aunt Bella. He had long ago learnt that his mother had two sisters but it was always off limit to talk about them. He had learnt that one lived with a muggleborn and the other was in Azkaban. Then of course his Aunt Bella had escaped and all the norms had been changed.

It was less than a year ago he had come home from Hogwarts to find her sitting in the dinning room with his mother. He had known who she was from the pictures in the prophet. She had taken one look at him and laughed. He remembered more clearly now those haunting words.

"_A woman doesn't marry for love she marries for honour. She marries because it's her duty. Cissa you've done your duty well you give him a bastard of a son. That's my one failing."_

Draco had been maddened by that. His parents loved each other he knew that well enough. It was then that he realised why his third Aunt was never mentioned. Because like his own mother she had married for love, only she had fallen in love with the wrong man, a muggleborn. He found then that his family was split into two and some how his mother had fallen between the two of them. She put her family first, she loved them. But she also had the capability to see the importance of the purebloods and to keep the line pure.

Love had always been something he had known and although he could put on a cold front as well as any other pureblood he couldn't imagine not having love. His mother had always been that source. She was capable of loving when no-one else around was. How could he take her from the world? He just didn't know.

"Draco what is the matter?"

Taking a breath he looked up.

"Why did you do it mum?"

"Do what?"

"Don't play games. The letter was intercepted."

The little colour that she bore drained from her face as she placed her knife and fork neatly on the plate. He watched as she crossed her fingers and lowered her hands to her lap.

"There is a better way than all this Draco."

"The Dark Lord knows everything mum! How could you really think you'd get away with this?"

"He doesn't know everything Draco and that was proven the night that Dumbledore was killed. The Dark Lord didn't know about the unbreakable vow that Severus took with me to protect you."

"What?"

"And even if he had known he wouldn't of understood because of the other thing he doesn't know. He doesn't know or understand love Draco. Love is the biggest weapon that the others have against him. He can't stand it. Draco you understand love don't you?"

It was the most bizarre question he had ever heard in his life.

"What is to understand?"

"Draco love is the most precious thing in the world. I've tried to teach you that but its hard. This family is one of the few of our standing to have love. I love your father and I love you. It's the hardest thing in the world to find but it's even harder to lose it."

"Mum –"

"The Dark Lord has no understanding of it Draco. And that makes him weak. He underestimates what others will do because of it."

"Mum!"

Narcissa fell silent as Draco stood up and walked over to her.

"He wants me to kill you."

"And will you?"

"I don't want to. But he said that if I don't he'll kill me."

"Do it!"

"What?"

"Draco my life won't be worth living if you're dead. That's why I went to Severus for the unbreakable vow. I love you son more than words will ever be able to express. So I want you to kill me."

"But –"

"Draco I will happily sacrifice myself for you. Any mother would do that for her son. Kill me."

She stood up and wrapped Draco into a tight embrace. He felt her lips brush his cheek as she held him close. He closed his own arms around her and held her tightly.

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

"When you find love, and you will find it Draco. Don't throw it away. It won't matter who the woman is if she's poor or rich, pure or tainted. If you love her don't let her slip away."

Narcissa released him and took a step backwards. She closed her eyes and gave a little nod. Raising his wand Draco said the two words that hurt him the most. His mother opened her eyes again and looked at him.

"You have to mean it Draco. You can't just say the words."

"But I don't want to kill you."

"In this moment is there anybody you would want to kill?"

Before his eyes flashed the image of the Dark Lord. The man who was making him do this. The words flew from his mouth before he could prevent it. And then he heard the sound of a body hitting the ground. Looking he saw his mother lying on her back with a small smile playing across her face.

Without thinking Draco walked into his hallway. He found his black cloak and threw it over his shoulders. Then stepping outside the door he pointed his wand to the roof of the house. As he had done in Hogwarts only three weeks earlier he said the spell that would bring the mark of the Dark Lord to float over the manor. Then with a final look at his childhood house and a promise never to return there he left the grounds and his mother forever.

* * *

Okay I don't know if any of you will think that Narcissa is out of character here or not. But I always got the impression that although she agreed with what Lucius did she put Draco and her family first. I see her as a mix between Bellatrix and Andromeda. Bella only thought of the purity and Andromeda only thought of love and family. They didn't have a middle ground. But I always felt that Narcissa did. That's why she is the way she is with Draco. 


	3. Chapter 3

_In the early hours of yesterday morning the mark of You-Know-Who was found floating over the home of one of his own supporters, the Malfoys. Lucius Malfoy is currently serving a life imprisonment for his roll in the break in at the ministry a year ago. This break in lead to the agreement of the return of You-Know-Who and the demise of the minister Cornelius Fudge._

_The victim of the attack was not realised at first due to 'family issues'. An Auror who wished to remain anonymous told me that they felt that Lucius Malfoy deserved to be told before the rest of the wizarding community 'even if he is a lousy no good Death Eater.' But we can now exclusively reveal that the victim was Narcissa Malfoy._

_Narcissa Malfoy was never found to be a Death Eater herself however her connections with them run deep. Not only is she married to one but her sister is none other than the notorious Bellatrix Lestrange. This married obviously connects her to the Lestrange brothers as well. However there is another question of a Death Eater. Her son Draco Malfoy was present at the murder of Albus Dumbledore and our source tells us that he started the attack that led to the death._

_However the whereabouts of the boy are at this moment unknown. The family House elves claim that the 'young master' has not returned home from Hogwarts. Although he was seen fleeing from the school back in June. A rumour has emerged from among the Death Eater ranks that the woman was murdered because of her son's failings at his task. This is all speculation though and all we can say is that You-know-who has turned against a family who has supported him with this murder._

_Angus Higgs_

Draco lowered the paper as he looked at the photo of his mother. It was a simple picture of her sitting on a bench with a drink in her hand at some society thing. Looking at the house in the background it may well have been the Nott's spring party. It looked like their home anyway.

Draco shook his head quickly. He needed to clear it. Taking his fingers he placed them in his hair and shook it loose. Looking into the window in Knockturn Alley it was almost like looking at a new person. His hair was longer than he had ever had it before falling almost too his shoulders. Usually he would slick it back and make sure it sat in place looking neat and tidy. Not today. His fingers had pulled it all out of place so it looked like he hadn't brushed it in weeks.

He grimaced as he for the first time looked properly at himself. His fingers were caked in dirt and his fingernails were brown. There were muddy patches on his face which showed streaks were his tears had fallen. He had carefully chosen the clothes he had worn on the night Dumbledore had been killed and made sure they were stinking dirty and ripped in places. He knew that he gave the impression of someone who had been living rough for a very long time.

With a deep breath he stepped out of Knockturn and into Diagon. People circled away from him as he took steps further up the street. He had no idea where he was heading. He knew though that Tonks would be patrolling the streets with the Aurors and maybe he could find her. Or if not somebody who would be able to contact her for him. He needed to get near her. It was his duty.

The sunlight suddenly dazzled his eyes and he squinted. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he spotted something bright among all the dull in the street. Whilst people were trying to fit in and not stand out there was one family that would always stand out. The Weasleys simply because their hair was so bright.

His stomach gave a lurch as he realised which of the Weasel family was walking towards him. It was the useless girl, Ginny. As the gap was closing he noticed that she wore an annoyed look. She was lost in her own little world as she stomped around. A plan was already forming as he let his eyes follow her. He knew his were not the only eyes on her. He would never admit it outwardly but she was a good looking girl. Her hair fell in straight sheets down her back, her brown eyes usually shone with something. Even her freckles suited her. Admittedly she also had a good body. She was small built and lean, her head would come up to his shoulders if she wasn't in heels (which was almost always). He noted though that people, men, were watching her. She wasn't dressed in the latest fashion; no she had on an ugly little brown skirt and a white thin strapped t-shirt. But she still looked good.

He realised she was almost passed him. Shaking his head he stepped straight into her path and watched as she fell over backwards. Her eyes snapped to him in concern for a moment. He realised that she didn't know who he was as she looked at him. But why would she when he was a mess?

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

Her words were soft and tender. It was a new experience for Draco. He had only ever heard harsh tones from her mouth.

"Like you care Weasley."

Although it was filled with distain it lacked some of the harshness he would usually address her with. He had made sure that there was an emotional sound to the words which could give away that he was hurt in some way.

"Malfoy?"

This time her words were harder. He gave her a piercing look ensuring that she would catch the look of tears in his eyes. Then soundlessly he dropped the paper at her feet as if it was by accident. As if he was panicked that he had been recognised and he quickly turned and walked away. Usually he would run through the crowd but they were clearing as not to be touched by him.

"Wait up!"

A small smile filtered to his lips as he stopped and turned to look.

"What do you want?"

Again there was an emotional element to the harshness of his words. He knew that to the untrained ear it sounded almost like he was trying to stop himself from crying. He hid a smile as she looked up at him, worry mixed with something written over her face.

"You dropped this."

She held out the paper for him and making sure his hands shook a little he reached out himself. He made sure that his hands were not close enough to her to make contact. The paper brushed his fingers as he gently tugged it from her reach. As he did so the photo of his mother looked up at him and feeling extremely proud of himself he forced the tears out.

It was something he had long ago learnt he was able to do. As a child he would run to his mother and insist that their house elf Dobby had done something to insult him. It always resulted in the house elf being beaten and him getting some sweets. It had been many years since he had made himself cry but now he realised how important that talent was.

"Malfoy are you crying?"

"Does it affect you if I am?"

He made sure his eyes were looking at the picture and he knew the girl would follow his gaze. He heard her gasp and felt the paper being tugged from his hand again. He gave a couple of sniffs to make it plausible as she silently read it.

"He killed your mother."

"It looks that way."

The words were harsh this time and Draco dropped to the floor as if in pain. He had managed to get into a side alley and leaned against the wall as if in defeat.

"What happened to you?"

Draco looked up from the ground and made sure his eyes locked on the girl's.

"I don't know."

"It says you haven't been home."

"Of course not. How could I? I failed him! He told me that if I didn't kill Dumbledore he'd kill me. I don't want to die."

"Surely he wouldn't kill you. Dumbledore is still dead after all."

Her voice was filled with pain and he realised that she was mourning the death of the old Professor. It felt strange to him. In all the years he'd been in the school he had never seen anybody close to Dumbledore and he had watched. But then maybe things were different when you loved more than just your parents. Maybe not serving the Dark Lord made you sorry for those that fell while fighting him.

"But not by my wand! Don't you understand? It was a test to my strength and ability. My father let him down a year ago and this was a punishment of sort. He wanted me to fail so that he could say we were weak."

"I don't understand -"

"Look at the paper Weasley! My mother is dead. She was murdered in our home. He doesn't kill his supporters for fun like he does mudbloods and muggles. He kills his supporters to make a point. If you fail him he hunts you down. Her death was a message to me. I'm next!"

He knew that his eyes were wide with panic and it must have done something to the girl. Before he realised it he felt her fingers brush his hair off of his face. The touch was light and warm. He was so surprised that he forgot to conceal his emotions and looked straight at her.

"He tried to kill me once. I know how scary he can be. But you'll be alright."

"How can I be? My mother is dead and my father is in Azkaban. I have no family left, nowhere to live and I can't go back to Hogwarts."

If he had been surprised before it was nothing to now. The Weasley girl wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. It was an embrace he remembered from his childhood. He remembered nightmares and his mother's reassuring hug. The simple memory caused him to give a small moan and before he could help himself he was really crying for the mother he had loved and lost. All the while the girl gently rubbed at his back in small comfort. He didn't know how long he sat like that but it felt like an eternity before he was able to sit up.

"When did you last eat?"

The question shocked him. With a small shrug he shook his head. When was the last time he had eaten? He hadn't touched his meal on the last occasion he had sat with his mother. And before that he had eaten very little. The sensation of a soft smaller hand clasping his brought his eyes down to his nails. A white delicate clean hand was holding his rough dirty one.

"Come with me."

Eyes followed them as they walked through the little crowd in the alley. Draco knew that people were questioning why such a nice looking girl was with a vagabond like him. None of them would know the truth. A girl who he had bulled for five years was helping him no questions asked just because he was 'down on his luck'. Draco knew that the Dark Lord would be very happy with him for this.

She led him into the Leaky Cauldron pub. He felt exposed in there. Supposing somebody recognised him with her. But there was not a single person sat in the pub. Suddenly Draco realised the impact of the Dark Lords return fully. He had never considered what it would do for the individuals that chose to stay impartial. The ones that didn't fight but just buried their heads. Maybe it was because he had long ago had his side chosen for him.

"Go sit in the corner. I'll order us something."

Draco followed the instructions lowering himself into a concealed seat with a table in front of him. It took only moments for Weasley to return.

"Here drink this. It'll warm you up."

"Thank you."

He took the butterbeer and sipped it. The warmth spread through his body instantly. The drink to his mind was better than any medicine he had ever taken. He took the silence to study the girl. He had never thought of her as anything other than the Weasel's little sister, and the kid who followed Potty around. But now he was forced to. He had heard many a guy in Hogwarts talk about how good looking she was but he had never really noticed. But up close she was. It wasn't the kind of beauty that would knock a guy out and yet the impact was almost that.

He noticed for the first time that she had sparkling brown eyes. Never before had he considered brown eyes beautiful but something in them was. There was a hint of hurt, of lose and yet love, understanding and need. He'd never seen so much emotion behind eyes before.

"What?"

He shook his head and she gave a small smile. It transformed her face completely. Suddenly he felt like somebody had punched him in the gut. He thought that maybe he would never catch his breath again. Her teeth were white and straight shinning back at him and it made him give a small smile back.

"I should pay for these."

The smile widened on her face at his small sentence.

"And you've got money on you have you?"

He pushed his hand into his pocket and found nothing. With a little grimace she made a laugh at him.

"I could get some money. I should pay after all you are -"

"I'm what? A Weasley so I must be poor?"

Silence followed her sentence. It was a well known fact that the Weasley's didn't have much money. It was something he had taunted her brother with for years. Her eyes were on his and the hard look that had erupted on her face left as she spoke softly.

"My father got promoted after the ministry incident last year. It wasn't much but there was a small pay rise. And things aren't as strapped as they once were. There's only me and Ron left for my parents to worry about now. Bill works in Gringotts, Charlie is in Romania, Percy we don't speak about and Fred and George have their own shop."

Draco gave a little nod.

"But still you shouldn't pay for me."

Tom the barman arrived with a plate of chips and some sausages. It wasn't much but it looked good. Weasley thanked the man and took a chip munching on it for a moment before speaking.

"You don't have to worry about paying. I put it on Fred's tab."

"Crafty."

She gave him a small wink as he picked up a chip for himself. He took a small bite and looked at her again. He needed to win her around for the plan to work and it seemed to be working.

"You said he tried to kill you once. When?"

Her eyes looked up sharply at him and there was a cloudy dullness in them. Quickly Draco spoke up.

"Forget I asked."

"No it's just ... we don't talk about it. My family all know it happened but it hasn't been discussed since the night it happened."

She paused and took a swig from her butterbeer. He watched the way that her posture had changed with the mention of it. She had sat up to her straightest and unconsciously pushed a strand of her long auburn hair behind her ears in a nervous manner.

"It started really on my first trip to Diagon Alley for school supplies. You might remember Lockhart was signing books and we bumped into you and your father. He planted a book on me that had once belonged to You-Know-Who..."

It sounded strange to hear the Dark Lord referred to as You-Know-Who but of course for someone who wasn't a follower that would be the best term to use.

"It was a diary and when I got to Hogwarts I started writing it in. Only it wrote back. I knew that I should tell somebody but I was really lonely and wanted to have someone to talk to. So I kept writing. Then some strange things happened. I would blank out for times. I finally realised that the diary was possessing me and tried to get rid of it. But Harry found it. I stole it back and the diary took over me again."

"I don't understand."

"There was a memory trapped inside. A memory of a sixteen year old boy, Tom Riddle. He took over me and led me down in the Chamber of Secrets -"

"Wait are you telling me that Tom Riddle is the heir of Slytherin?"

"More than that ... he's You-Know-Who."

"What?"

"Yes. And he was draining the life out of me so that he could take form again. He failed because Harry came down and saved me. But I've never been so scared before then. He was there and he had control of me. He nearly killed me."

Draco was amazed by this. He remembered the time in his second year so well. The fact that everyone thought that Potter was the heir and how the Slytherins looked at him differently. He had been aware that some had suspected him and others were sure he knew the true identity. But he hadn't. His father had ordered him to keep out of it and so he had. But there had been rumours that someone had been taken and that the culprit had been an innocent led astray. He would never have guessed in a million years that it would be Weasley.

"You must have been really scared."

She looked up and seemed to take him in for the first time. He felt as though her eyes were piercing him and it took a lot of effort not to wriggle under her gaze.

"I asked Harry to describe him to me a while back, what he looks like now. He didn't want to tell me but in the end he did. The thought of him out there now scares me, but not as much as that image five years ago. I knew that I was there because I'd been a silly little girl who hadn't understood the consequences of her actions. But when I found out who it was I was terrified. That image has haunted my nightmares ever since."

"Wait you weren't scared of what you were doing?"

"Not when it was happening. They were just blank moments that I couldn't explain. But that last occasion yes. I knew that I was being taken down there to die and I knew that it was my own fault. But looking back he was the scariest thing. And it is the memory of him that terrifies me."

"You should really meet him now."

"Tell me about him Draco."

The use of his given name startled him into a truthful answer.

"He looks like something out of the worse possible nightmare. His skin is whiter snow and almost grafted to his face. His eyes are as red as a strawberry but their wrong in more ways than the colour. I think it's the pupils they're more like a slit, almost like a cats eyes if you understand me. And his nose! I've never seen a nose like it … it's completely flat and the most snake like part of him. He's even just got slits for nostrils. He doesn't look a bit human."

A small shiver escaped through Draco's bones. He'd never described his master before and had tried to block out the images of him. But faced with it he had to admit that the Dark Lord was the foulest looking living person he had ever laid his eyes on.

"That's not how I remember him."

Looking up he saw that the girl had closed her eyes and her hands were knotted on the table in front of her.

"Tom Riddle looked like a normal boy. He reminded me of Harry when I first saw him. But he was wrong. He felt wrong to me maybe that was because he was a memory and not real. But Draco he didn't look anything like that. He was tall … taller than you are and his hair was dark. I swear it was like the sky at midnight when all the stars are missing. It sat neatly and it was well trimmed. I remember as well that his eyes were dark, and he looked very handsome."

Without realising it Draco gulped. The brown eyes opened and once again they locked on his. Never before had he had so much eye contact with a person, let alone a girl who he had tormented for so long.

"He looked so normal. After it happened I walked around the castle and really looked at people. Do you know that was the first time I realised that we can become anything at all? Until then I thought that You-Know-Who must have been a vile horrible child but he didn't look that way. Suddenly the naivety of the idea that the good guys look good and the bad guys looked hideous left me."

"Wow."

Draco didn't know what else to say. Weasley gave a soft sigh as she picked up another chip.

"All I know is no matter how evil You-Know-Who is today it's that image of him in his younger years that scares me the most."

Draco didn't know how to reply to that. So he picked up a sausage and took a bite…

* * *

First off I'm sorry for the length of time it has taken me to post this. I was going to post on Thursday (that's when I started writing this chapter) but Holly distracted me with a small fanfic about Neville and I just didn't write enough of this. So I've only just finished this that's why the post is today. So I hope you like.

Kris xx


	4. Chapter 4

I need to say this before the chapter starts. This story goes with Eleven Years Later which was written BEFORE DH was released. So things are slightly different, the main difference being that the ministry didn't fall in my earlier story. So I'm continuing with that idea. Also Snape never returned to Hogwarts, and McGonagall was the Head. So that is what is going to happen in this story.

* * *

Draco sat in the corner of the Leaky Cauldron and waited for the girl to arrive. It had been two weeks since their first meeting. As much as he hated to admit it Draco was quite enjoying the hours he spent in the pub with the girl. It had become a daily visit for the pair. She had missed the day before due to her brothers wedding but he had known that in advance.

They had gotten to know each other over the last two weeks. He had spoken about his childhood in the large mansion with no siblings for entertainment. He had told her about how he had torment the family House Elves in order to get attention from his father.

After that they moved onto her life. He had known that she had four older brothers but he had learnt that in fact there were two more again. She had entertained him with stories of fighting for the bathroom. About pranks the twins would pull on the rest of the family. He had slowly learnt more and more about her.

Suddenly the fact that she was spending time with him wasn't so much a surprise. He had wondered what had drawn her to him and he had slowly learnt the answer. She was use to excitement, to danger, to being around people full of life. But with this war that was changing. It was harder for that to happen.

She had slowly become more and more down on herself. She had discovered cracks within her family and friends. Her oldest brother was marrying a woman who she didn't like that much, then another brother had cut himself off from the family. And of course there was also Potty. He had broken her heart.

That was why she had joined him. She had felt the same desperation that he was feeling. The isolation of realising that life was changing and in a way that was uncomfortable. In these times one needed somebody who understood that feeling and he understood it. And it seemed that Ginny had realised it.

Picking up the butterbeer bottle he took a small sip whilst looking around. She was late for their meeting. He was rather anxious about that. So far she had never been late for him. But then he knew that things had changed once more. Of course he knew that, after all he had been involved.

Yes yesterday had been a great day. The Death Eaters had crashed the Weasley wedding. Draco had been there, and he'd had a wail of a time. He'd used the binding spell on a number of the guests including a woman he was sure to be Ginny's Great Aunt Muriel. But the best bit of all had been when he had hit Granger with the Conjunctivitis curse. She had stumbled about before falling over a chair and hitting her head on the table.

Admittedly he hadn't done anything too bad. He knew a few Death Eaters had used killing curses. But after everything that had happened with his mother he couldn't bring himself to cast it. Not even the Cruciatus curse. But in all the confusion it didn't matter. Because nobody had noticed his lapse.

"Sorry I'm late."

Draco was startled from his thoughts as Ginny took the seat next to him picking up the second bottle of butterbeer that was already waiting for her. He noted that her face was full of small cuts and bruises from the fight the day before.

He had seen her fighting. He had watched from a safe distance as she took on a Death Eater. How her wand flicked with stern strength. How the spells were powerful and well aimed. Her face had been lined as she had focused everything on the battle. He could see that people had surrounded her, wanting to protect her. But he had noticed that she hadn't needed protecting at all.

"Are you alright?"

Draco was quick to point a finger at a nasty looking cut on her face. She gave a little wince before speaking up.

"Bill married Fleur yesterday."

"Did you get in a fight over the bouquet?"

She gave a soft little laugh and he noted that her eyes sparkled with mirth at this.

"Yep. I had to wrestle Ron for them. He's so determined sometimes."

Draco laughed at the image of Ron chasing a load of flowers. He laughed so hard that butterbeer came out of nose. That of course set Ginny off on one again. Finally after they had calmed down Ginny spoke up again.

"I've decided that Fleur isn't too bad."

"Why's that then?"

"She cast a fantastic blasting spell yesterday. Blew a couple of Death Eaters right out of the reception area. It was pretty cool."

"Death Eaters?"

Draco had become a fantastic actor over the last two weeks. His lies sounded real and his reactions to things he knew about seemed genuine. Like the way he had just looked up at Ginny with his face crossed with worry as she had said Death Eaters. To the world it would look like it was a shock and that he was worried. Nobody would guess he was one of them.

"They crashed the wedding."

"Are you alright?"

She nodded slowly.

"There wasn't much damage. A couple of people were badly injured and are in St. Mungos but on the whole it's alright. A few of our gnomes were killed though."

"What?"

"Death Eaters didn't have very good aim. They seemed to miss the guests but managed to kill the gnomes that live in the bottom of our garden. George reckons it was the best de-gnoming we've ever had."

Her laugh was forced this time. But he didn't push that. Her eyes clouded as she took another drink from the bottle in front of her. Moments passed before she shook herself.

"I almost forgot. I spoke to McGonagall before the attack."

"That must have been fun for you."

"Shut up Draco."

He gave a small smirk. Nobody else would ever dare speak to him like that.

"I told her about you."

"What?"

This time the panic was real. Yes he was suppose to push a way into the Order, but he was worried. Tonks was one thing, Ginny was gullible but McGonagall … he didn't know.

"Yes. I told her about the attack on your mother and about how you've been living rough since Dumbledore's death. I explained how you had just decided to take up Dumbledore's offer for help when the Death Eaters turned up and killed the Head Master."

"And what did she say about that?"

"Well she had a hard time believing it. She called Harry over and asked him about what had happened up there again –"

"Wait! What would Potty know about it?"

For a moment his mask had slipped.

"He was there that night Draco. He was under his cloak so that nobody could see him. But he saw the entire thing."

"What did he say?"

"That you hesitated. That Dumbledore spoke to you for ages. He promised to hide you and your parents away if you did the right thing. Harry said that you looked on the verge of agreeing. That you lowered your wand and everything. Then the Death Eaters came in and Snape and killed Dumbledore."

Draco went silent as he looked down at his hands. He hadn't known anyone else had been there. If he had he would have … he would have what? Things would have been the same. He wouldn't have been able to kill Dumbledore. Snape still would have had to have done it. No it really didn't matter in the long run.

"Draco …"

He was startled as Ginny's fingers brushed over his hands.

"She said that you can come back to Hogwarts. She reckons that Dumbledore would want you to return. That is if you want to."

Draco looked up and his eyes met Ginny's. His stomach gave a funny little flip as he smiled at her.

"I guess I'm going back to school then."


	5. Chapter 5

The end of August was quickly approaching and with every passing day Draco knew that he needed to return to his master. But it was never as easy as that. He was staying in the Leaky Cauldron and he knew that there was someone keeping an eye on him, although who he was unsure of. Then in the days he had to wait for her to appear. So he had put it off, but he couldn't any longer.

August twenty-ninth had never meant anything to him before. Usually he would be packing up his belongings and packing them neatly into his trunk. He would be looking over the remains of the homework that he had done in the first two weeks of the holiday (after all if he got it done early he could have the rest of the summer to do as he wanted). There would be occasions when he would slip out of the mansion but this time of year was all about being ready.

He had thought all of that was behind him now. When he had fled the school at the end of the last term he had been sure that this role would only be for his children. Yes his children they would be a long way off but he was sure they would go to Hogwarts. It never occurred to him that he would be allowed to return. And he was sure that his master would never have considered it. In fact he was sure it was against what his master would want.

The idea had been for him to make contact with Tonks and the Order; he was to spy for his master. He couldn't do that in Hogwarts. But this was a better job, he was close to the Weasley girl and she would take him further into that circle than others would. Plus it afforded him the opportunity to do his N.E.W.T.S. In the past he had never considered that but now the prospect of finishing school excited him.

He had always been told that he would be able to do anything that he wanted. But the truth was what he wanted limited him. He was expected to live off the family wealth, to give out donations to people and to look like he did nothing. But he had long wanted to do something with his life. He had envisioned building on his family's wealth, not spending it. For that he knew that he needed school.

He lowered his drink as he watched the empty space across from him. She had been sat there all afternoon laughing and telling jokes. She had put on a good show but he knew from one look that she was dying on the inside. Maybe nobody else would have noticed but he felt the same way. He had done ever since the murder. But she hadn't killed anyone and he had tried to make it look like he hadn't noticed. But she had told him things that maybe she shouldn't have.

She had opened up and told him that she was upset because of Potter. Draco was seething with anger at the mention of him. It wasn't that he had upset the girl, no it was the feeling he got whenever he heard the boys name. But it seemed as though he had broken the Weasley's heart. He had left her and wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts. Neither would Granger or her Weasel brother. Draco didn't know the details but he knew enough.

Standing slowly he looked at his watch. There was still time to go into Diagon Alley without people thinking he was up to something. For the first time in ages it was packed and he realised it was parents of students trying to buy things as quickly as they could. It offered him the best opportunity to slip away unnoticed.

With a pop he was out of London and in a silent farmyard. It wasn't impressive and nobody would expect it to be the hideout for the most feared wizard alive. But Draco knew otherwise. With a look over his shoulder he entered the feeble looking barn. Inside it was anything but feeble.

Draco had heard over the years the Librarian in Hogwarts, Madam Pince, say something about judging books by their covers. He didn't understand it and put it down to something muggle like, but this place made him rethink it. Maybe it was judging things on appearance. Because the barn looked tattered and old, almost on its last legs. But inside … wow inside it was different.

There was a comfy lounge like feel to it, large leather chairs around a large open fire. A table filled with books and parchment with three legged stools pushed underneath. The floor was covered in a green carpet that almost looked like grass. The walls were darker than you would expect with lanterns hung off them. It looked very comfy and liveable. He knew that of course there was a chamber to the back in which the Dark Lord rested, while the others used the abandoned farm house (which was tattered inside and out!)

"Malfoy so good of you to finally pay us a visit."

Nott was stood just inside the door. Unlike Theodore Nott Senior was not at all clever. Draco had never gotten along with the mans son all that well. He was a weedy know it all type, very much a loner. It didn't help that Nott was of the same standing as he was and so couldn't be bullied like Crabbe or Goyle. Draco had often wondered how Theodore could be related to this man, not only where they personalities different but their appearance. Nott Senior was all muscle and although dumb not the kind of man you'd want to fight. Draco had wondered if Theodore was like his mother, but he didn't remember her (she had died when the two boys were young).

"I need to see the Dark Lord."

"Take a ticket Malfoy."

Draco would have thumped the man if he wasn't scared it would break his hand. The man sniggered at him. Draco though stood his ground refusing to leave. He knew that the Dark Lord would call him in as soon as he realised his presence.

"Go to the house Malfoy."

"Tell the Dark Lord I'm here."

Before either man could answer the door opened and Snape stepped out. He looked at the scene in front of him and turned around entering the room again. Nott's face tightened into a quizzical look but Draco relaxed. Moments later Snape signalled him to enter as the man left.

"Draco you have been out of contact for too long."

"I am sorry my Lord. I felt that I was being watched and didn't want to loose my cover that easily."

"Wise choice. Are you positioned within the Order yet?"

Straight to the point. Draco had been hoping for this. He didn't want to linger.

"No my Lord. However something I feel to be better has happened."

He looked up and his connected with the creature he called Lord. Moments passed before Draco was able to look away. Memories had flashed to his mind of his mother, his father, Hogwarts and the Weasley girl.

"I have heard rumours of your meetings Draco. I thought nothing of them but I see that you have used them as an advantage."

"Yes my Lord. The Weasley girl has convince McGonagall that I never intended for Dumbledore to die. She's bought the idea that I was changing sides when the other Death Eaters got into the tower. I've been invited back to Hogwarts."

"That is against my wishes Draco."

"Yes my Lord. However things have changed. I have not made contact with my cousin but with the girl. She feels comfortable with me and talks openly as if we are friends. She is a Weasley my Lord and close to Potter and the Order. I feel that if I continue to win her over I will be able to get all the information that you require."

"I need information now Draco."

"Potter will not be returning to Hogwarts."

"What?"

"He has ended his relationship with the Weasley girl in order to 'protect' her from us. He is not returning to Hogwarts but going on some fools quest that she thinks Dumbledore instructed him to take. She claims that her brother and the mudblood will be going with him."

"Really."

"Yes my Lord. She told me this only this afternoon. I wish for you to permit me to return to Hogwarts. I can serve you from there. I can gain more of her trust and use her as a source for all the information we need. Who knows given time I may be able to turn her, she after all still remembers your touch."

Draco knew that the Dark Lord knew all about the Chamber of Secrets being re-opened. He knew about the controlling affect he had once had over the girl. Slowly the features changed on the man's face as he looked closely at Draco.

"Stay close to her, win her around. Then when she really trusts you, break her."

The smile that came to the Dark Lord's lips would be enough to turn anyone's blood cold … Even Dracos.

* * *

I want to say sorry for the time its taken me to post. I've been working six days a week and on my week off I went to London to see Joseph in the West End (amazing!) and I've been really caught up in Nelson Mandela's book 'long walk to freedom'. Not sure when my next update will be but hopefully maybe next Sunday since I've got the day off work since its Easter.

Kris xx


	6. Chapter 6

Loading his trunk up onto the train he looked around the platform

Loading his trunk up onto the train he looked around the platform. It was the strangest feeling in the world to be boarding the train without either his mother or father there to bid him farewell. He played through his mind the words they would tell him if they were there.

His mother would give him a tiny knowing smile (hugs were for private after all) and remind him to write home at least twice a month. She'd insist that he behave and buckle down to his studies. Then of course those mothering words of, eat a good range of food, get enough sleep and don't forget to clean your teeth after the sweets!

His father on the other hand would remind him to respect those that dissevered respect. He would drop hints for him to watch certain people who he was interested in. There would be advice about not breaking too many young witches' hearts and the reminder to remember who he was and not mix with the wrong sort of people.

A smile came to Draco's face thinking about this. What would his parents say now if they could see him? Not a lot that was for sure. They would say the same things that they had always said. Then after he boarded the train they would leave. They had never waited for the train to depart. Many thought it was because of their standing, why stand around? But it was because his mother would break into tears watching her 'little boy' go away again.

"Malfoy where you been all summer?"

He turned to see Crabbe standing there with Goyle just a little behind. They had always been gormless but this was beyond. With a shrug as if he didn't care he spoke.

"Around."

"Surprised you'd come back after the end of last term."

"I didn't do anything wrong."

With that Draco stepped onto the train and started to pull his trunk along. He knew that he would be expected to sit with Crabbe and Goyle along with the rest of his 'friends' but that wouldn't do now. The Dark Lord had warned him that he had to look like he had broken all ties. With a sigh we walked past the carriage with Zabini and Nott and carried on going. Towards the very end he found what he had been looking for.

Longbottom was sat on his own with a magazine in his hand. Turning his head slightly he saw it was the 'Quibbler' a nonsense magazine that he saw no time for. Hesitation hit him as he reached his hand out. In years past he would have opened the door and poked fun at the boy. Not anymore. He needed to make him believe that things had changed. Honestly he didn't care what Longbottom thought but he knew that the boy was friends with the Weasley girl, so he'd have to.

He opened the door and the boy looked up. The colour on his face drained as he stood up.

"What do you want?"

"Is that seat taken?"

The boy looked taken aback and didn't answer. Draco simply lifted his trunk onto the shelf and lowered himself onto the seat opposite. He'd already pulled out a potion book and opened it to a rather interesting looking brew. He could hear the breathing of the Gryffindor showing he was uncomfortable but he ignored him. Outside the whistle sounded and the last students started to jump onto the train.

It was as they started to pull off that the door opened again. Draco looked up expecting it to be the Weasley girl only to find Loony Lovegood.

"Neville how good to see you again."

Her head turned sideways in his direction as if she had never seen him before.

"Aren't you the boy who killed Dumbledore?"

A flash of red came to Draco's cheeks so unlike himself. He mumbled a no and lifted the book higher as Longbottom helped the girl with her trunk. She then dropped onto the seat next to the boy and pulled the magazine between the both of them. They began nattering then about ruins and strange creatures Draco knew didn't exist. The kind of things that they published in that magazine.

Voices sounded from outside and then the door opened again. This time a squeal echoed through the room and Draco felt someone pounce on him.

"They said you were on the train but I didn't believe them. I've been so worried you haven't replied to any of my letters and you weren't at the funeral. Why are you sitting with these losers?"

The speech ran into one long sentence and as always Pansy hadn't drawn a single breath. Her eyes bore into his as she waited for his reply but he just shrugged pulling his arm away.

"Draco come on lets go sit with ours."

"No."

"What?"

Her face turned into shock and her eyelids that had been battering in a flirting manner at him widened. Pushing her a little away from him he lifted the book once more to his face.

"Draco."

"Leave me alone."

"But –"

"You heard him Parkinson."

A small smile came to his face as he looked over the top of his book. The Weasley was standing with her hands crossed in front of her chest giving Parkinson one of her most stinking looks.

"Weasley why don't you butt out?"

"Why don't you leave me and my friends alone Parkinson?"

"Draco!"

He looked at the two girls. They were so different. Pansy had a harder look about her, her beauty wasn't as in your face as the Weasley girls. Her dark hair sat in one straight line at her chin and her eyes were a dark dull brown. The Weasley on the other hand had bright flowing red locks that had a life almost of their own, her brown eyes danced with danger and amusement. Although Draco had never admitted it she was the better looking of the two. 

Pansy looked desperate as she stared at him but in answer he lifted the book higher. He refused to speak another word and made no signs of moving. Pansy made another squeal sort of noise before storming out of the carriage. It was only when the sound of laughter hit his ears did Draco lower the book.

"I think your girlfriend just broke up with you."

"She wasn't my girlfriend."

Ginny's left eyebrow shot up in a quizzical look but Draco simply lowered the book and gave her a smirk.

"Did I ever mention that I had a girlfriend?"

"No but –"

"You just like everyone else just assumed that because she throws herself at me I'd give in and date her."

"Well yeah."

This time Draco laughed as he stood up and attempted to help the girl with her trunk.

"I can do that myself."

"Only trying to help! You don't have to get stroppy."

He was rewarded with a punch in the arm as he sat back down. As he turned to look at the girl he caught the surprised look on Longbottom's face. Lovegood however looked as she always did, on another planet. But it was she who spoke.

"Is this the friend you were telling me about at Bill's wedding?"

Draco felt his lip drop a few centimetres at Ginny's nod.

"Yep, Luna let me introduce you to Draco Malfoy. Draco this is Luna Lovegood."

"I know."

"He killed Dumbledore didn't he?"

Draco's lips went thin at the girl's question. Ginny however was shaking her head.

"No he didn't. He was there but Snape killed him. Draco had just agreed to switch sides. Dumbledore had promised to help him."

"Yeah right and I'm good at potions."

He had never heard Longbottom be sarcastic before. It was rather surprising. After all those years the boy did have a backbone.

"Whether you believe it or not Longbottom its true. Dumbledore promised to help me, he promised to protect me and my family. And look at what's happened since he died. They killed my mother and well that's done it. There's no way I would ever support or help someone who did that."

"Like you cared about her Malfoy."

"ENOUGH!"

The pair looked at Ginny. Her jaw was set firmly and for the first time Draco was reminded of her brothers. She looked a lot like the twins and he knew what they looked like when they were angry. One of them had beaten him up in his fifth year after he had commented on their mother.

"The pair of you can stop arguing right now. Serious things are happening and you two are on the same side. So put aside all those petty differences you've had over the years and get with the now."

Draco looked sideways at the girl. The last thing he wanted was to make amends with this boy but he had promised the Dark Lord that he would do everything and anything to make them believe that he changed. With all the self-strength he could muster he extended his hand to the other boy.

"What's your game Malfoy?"

"There isn't one. Dumbledore gave me a choice and I took it. I'm not a murderer and I'm not capable of being a Death Eater. So here I am."

"I don't know –"

"Neville do you trust me?"

"Of course Ginny."

"Draco's changed. He's been living rough since he fled Hogwarts. His mother was killed because he refused to go back to You-Know-Who."

The Gryffindor still looked unconvinced leading Draco to believe he was smarter than some gave him credit for. But slowly he leaned forward and took Draco's hand in his. It was the strangest feeling in the world. But Draco kept thinking over and over that this boy was a pureblood, he was the right sort of person in that sense of the manner. In fact although he felt ill at ease with these people the one thing he kept thinking was they were all purebloods, that was acceptable it wasn't as though he was with a group of Mudbloods.

"Where is Ronald?"

Draco looked at Luna once more. This had even distracted Longbottom. Ginny shifted in her seat a little looking around to make sure no-one was listening.

"He's in bed with Spattergroit."

"How horrible!"

Draco almost believed Ginny. She sounded so honest and sincerer. So much so in fact that Luna had bought it. Longbottom however was watching her in the same manner he was.

"Where is he really Gin?"

"I'm not lying Neville. He has Spattergroit. At least that's what the ministry and school think. He's taught the ghoul that lives in the attack to make groaning noises and lay in his bed just in case someone comes round to check."

"Then where is Ronald?"

"Off with Harry and Hermione hunting something or other. I don't know what, its got something to do with good intentions is all I got from Harry before he –"

Silence fell at this. Nobody wanted to make another comment. Draco lifted up his book once more and turned a page as Longbottom took back the magazine. Then the two girls broke into conversation. 

Draco didn't really care for the company and wasn't that impressed with what he had heard. He already knew that the Golden Trio wouldn't be returning. He had figured out through conversations with Ginny that the boy had broken her heart before doing a runner for 'the greater good' or something like that. But it didn't matter. No all that matter was that he would be returning to Hogwarts, he would sit his exams like his mother had always wanted and in doing so he would serve his master in the best way possible.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco was surprised by how easy it was to get back into the routine of school. He had always been a rather talented student although most of his peers seemed unaware of that. He had achieved almost perfect results at O.W.L and was expected to do as well at N.E.W.T level. He had carefully selected his topics and in the end had decided on Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Herbology.

The year before he had found much to his distaste that those were the exact subjects that the Trio had taken on. But he hadn't bothered with them instead working on the subjects and of course the horrible plan that had gone wrong.

In the first few weeks of his seventh year he found that he drew a lot of attention. People whispered about his part in the murder at the end of the term before. He was surprised by how many students had returned but then it still felt like it was a safe place. Obviously there were gaps where some parents had chosen to remove their children but there were still plenty.

The hardest part for him were the hours he spent in his common room. It was hard then because suddenly he had become an outcast amongst them. They all spoke about the fact he was seen around the castle in the company of a Weasley. And worse than that he had taken to sitting with Longbottom in lessons.

It was all part of his act and only one person was aware of that. They hadn't spoken about it but the small looks he received from Theodore Nott led him to believe that the boy knew. It wasn't that surprising since his father had been present at a number of Draco's meetings with the Dark Lord over the summer. So whilst most of the school were commenting on the fact he had been in hiding and laying low Nott knew that hadn't been the truth.

But Draco had found that there was one thing worse than having the entire house ignore him. They had permanently replaced him on the Quidditch team. The year before he had opted out of playing as it presented the best time to do what it was that he needed to. But this year he had assumed that he would be welcomed back with open arms. But that was no longer the case.

So since he felt like the outcast Draco did everything he could not to have to spend time in the common room. After lessons he would sit in the library with the littlest Weasley each doing separate work (they were a year apart). Most nights they were joined by Longbottom and Lovegood. He suddenly realised how ridiculous they must look. Longbottom and Weasley were expected to be friends, they were both Gryffindors but adding himself and Lovegood must have caused a few stares.

But much to his surprise Draco found that he started to enjoy those hours with them. They whispered jokes among themselves, they pointed out little tips that would improve essays and found information that the other needed. But more importantly to Draco they passed on information that they had picked up through the grapevine. Nothing was certain but it was nice to know that they trusted him enough to speak about it with him.

On one or two occasions he had written notes and left them under Nott's pillow knowing that he would be able to pass the information on for him. He hated the idea of giving the other boy the credit of discovering these things but it was more important to keep his cover.

It was with a mild surprise that Draco realised that Halloween was quickly approaching. He hadn't expected the time to pass as quickly as it had. He had half expected it to drag by with dull conversations that he didn't care for. But then sometimes little things are surprising.

The weather was turning and the hot clammy days were changing into brisk windy days. Brown leaves drifted across the softening lawns of the school as he trudged back and fore to Herbology lessons with Longbottom in tow. But the best part of the change was that Hogsmeade weekends were now permitted again. Although only to those of seventeen or over. This basically meant just seventh years.

Draco couldn't wait for a chance to get out of the school. But it was on the day of the trip that he realised that the Weasley was not yet old enough. So with some disappointment he remained at the school. She had insisted he should take the trip with Longbottom but the other boy had said something about Lovegood and the two had headed off.

Draco found that for the first time since their return he was more or less alone with the girl. He was flummoxed to find that he was a little nervous about this prospect.

"Flubberworm got your tongue Draco?"

"How would a Flubberworm get my tongue?"

"The same way it managed to bite Goyle back in your fourth year."

Draco laughed remembering that. It had been during the Tri-wizard tournament and the reporter Rita Skeeter had been hanging around trying to get information. They had known that she was an Animagus and supplied her with some stories. Including one that said Goyle had been bitten by a Flubberworm.

"The good old days. They make me laugh."

"You think they were the good old days."

"Come on Gin are you telling me that you didn't enjoy those tiffs that we use to have?"

"Tiffs."

She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and Draco gave a little shrug.

"Well okay fine. But I think they were the good days. The only things we worried about were stupid little things. You know homework, Quidditch, house points, who we were seen with, who was dating who, who we were going to argue with. And now it's all about whose going to survive, if You-Know-Who will attack us or someone we love…"

His voice faltered and he looked up at the girl. She was watching him carefully. He felt his stomach jilt with the thought that this was working. He was excited by the fact that he was leading this girl to believe everything that came from his mouth.

"They were carefree days I suppose. And it was fun watching the impostor Moody turn you into a ferret."

Draco made a pout and turned walking out into the cold sunlight. The wind blew and his now straight hair flew straight into his eyes. This was the reason he had always slicked it back. He hated when it got in the way, but this was a new him. He was rather surprised when he felt a hand tuck into his arm.

"You made a cute ferret. I wonder if that would by your animagus alter-ego."

He turned and looked her dead in the eyes.

"My alter ego would never be a ferret. It would be something much cooler than that."

"What a Flubberworm?"

His mouth dropped a little and she laughed

"Or maybe a gold fish."

He started to walk off down the steps dragging her with him. Draco though was thinking of this.

"I think I would be a dragon of some kind. After all that is my name."

His voice was steady and held a matter of fact tone to it. He noticed that while his was quick she was falling behind. But since she was refusing to leave go off his arm he was forced to slow his pace.

"I think that you'd be a Thestral."

"What? No way they're ugly. I'd be something strong and noble."

She turned and there was a soft smile on her lips that made her look even more beautiful to Draco.

"Seriously. Thestrals have a bad reputation and scare most people. They are considered to be bad and only those who have seen death can see them. And yet there's something regal about them. That's similar to you."

"What only dead people can see me!"

A laugh slipped from her lips.

"No of course not. You're just being silly now. But what I mean is that most people expect you to be involved in all this hatred that's happening just because you're a Malfoy. People think that you're dangerous and that you'll bring trouble to people that surround you. And yet just like the Thestral that's not what you're like. They are so gentle and helpful and you Draco are caring and sweet and actually quite a good laugh. I think you're just misunderstood like them."

Draco had never heard Thestral's described like that before. And he had truly never heard anybody talk about him like that either.

"How do you know that they're like that?"

"I rode one to London in my fourth year. Actually it was the night that your father was …"

Draco simply nodded.

"But they do look scary. Do you think I do too?"

"They do not look scary. I think they look noble and maybe almost regal. They carry themselves with ease as if they don't care what people think. I think their beautiful."

"So you think I'm beautiful too then?"

The girl blushed a little and looked down at the ground. What the hell was he playing at? Was he flirting with a Weasley? He shook his head trying to clear that away. Looking to the left at the trees he started to walk again. Ginny's arm was still locked with his and she kept pace easily.

"Who did you see die?"

Ginny looked sideways at him at this.

"Nobody, yet."

Draco understood the yet part. A battle was coming, they didn't know when but he was sure Ginny would be fighting. If she did then she would be faced with death. People would die and if she wasn't one of them she would be left with the memories.

"Then how do you know?"

"I've seen pictures of them. Plus both Neville and Luna can see them and they've discussed them."

"Oh."

"You can see them too can't you Draco?"

A panic took over him. How the hell did she know he could see them? She didn't know he had witnessed his mother's death, she didn't know he had killed her. Of course that meant he could see them. But the girl seemed to miss interrupt his worry.

"I mean you saw the spell hit Dumbledore and him falling … so I just assumed."

Draco nodded quickly.

"Yes. I saw them at the start of term. I thought they were scary. But if you think their 'beautiful' I'll go with that."

She patted his arm with her free one as they strolled on.

"So what would I be then Draco?"

He gave her a little glance.

"Something wicked but at the same time elegant. Something which could be a little wild and dangerous and yet safe at the same time. It would have to be small mind and red. I know a ferret!"

She laughed and it sounded like music to Draco's ears. What was happening? But without speaking it he knew what it was. He was attracted to this girl. She had some how roped him in with her sense of humour, her mischief and that stunning twinkle in her eye.

"So I'm a ferret?"

"Either that or a vixen."

"A vixen?"

"Yes you know a female fox."

"I know what a vixen is Draco! I'm just surprised by that choice."

"Really. It's dangerous and can be lethal. Yet it can play shy and hold back. It's rather small and red which fits you. But I always find that when I see one I can't take my eyes away. Vixens draw the attention of people, and are very good at getting what they want. People tend to believe that they like to flirt a little and lead males on and I've seen you flirt with guys to wind Potter up in the past. I think you'd be a vixen."

Their eyes caught and Draco couldn't help but give her a small little seductive smile as he squeezed her hand. Then they set off again on their walk. In the silence his mind went into overdrive. He had been ordered to do a job and he was doing it. But if things continued, if he fell for this girl he knew that things would go wrong. Gulping he couldn't help but start to worry.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco sipped at his mulled wine as his gaze stayed on the mince pies on his plate. He had never been so happy to see Christmas before. In the past it had been an excuse to go home and eat as much rubbish as he wanted but this year it was a chance to escape the troubles that were starting.

He had of course decided to remain at Hogwarts as there was nowhere else for him to go. Plus it kept up the pretence that he had to stay there to remain safe from the Dark Lord. He had never been so thankful to see Ginny and her friends leave though. He needed to be alone, and he thankfully had the entire Slytherin house to himself too.

Somehow things had drastically altered from the plan that had formed in his head that day in Diagon Alley. He had thought that it would be easy. He would win the girl around and use her to get the information that he needed. But that wasn't the case. He was finding it too difficult.

It had started just before Halloween. Somehow her smile had penetrated into him. When he closed his eyes at night her face lingered on his mind bringing a smile to his face. During the slumbering hours she dominated his dreams and a number of mornings he'd woken up feeling embarrassed about what he had dreamt doing to her.

He had taken a little step back from her following Halloween. It had been easy enough to do. She was preparing for the Quidditch game against Slytherin. She hadn't had as much time for him as she had before. He had of course kept going to the library and sitting with Longbottom and Lovegood to keep the pretence up. But the distance between him and the girl grew a little.

Yet he would look for her between classes; watch her at the table at dinner. He found that he waited in the evenings to say goodbye to her. It drove him crazy. Plus it didn't help that the more time they spent apart the more he had those dirty dreams about her. He found himself wishing more so that he still had Quidditch to distract him. But that was a lost dream.

Then November brought that game. He had stood among the Slytherins cheering on their team. He watched the seeker, Astoria Greengrass and knew that if he had been in her place it would have been more exciting. He found it strange to watch Gryffindor without Potter too. He knew that it would have been more interesting if the two of them had been flying.

But for the most part he had focused on the Gryffindor chaser with the wild red hair. She had tied it up in a tight ponytail high on her head but it still flew and hit her in the cheeks as she dived and turned. She didn't seem to care at all. He was surprised by the ferocious manner in which she handled the broom. She was a natural.

He knew that he needed to get his eyes off her but the way she turned was hypnotic. The way that her robes sat perfectly on her slim figure. He had shaken his head trying to get that line of thoughts out of his head. It hadn't worked and that night his dream had involved a broom and those robes. He thought that it probably hadn't helped him that after the game she had hugged him while in that kit covered in sweat.

Draco picked up the mince pie and took a huge bite. He needed to get his mind off that memory. If he didn't he most certainly would have another dream tonight. He had to admit he liked the dreams they left him feeling warm and happy in the morning. He also found that the images that went with that particular impulse had changed and it was no longer that tall blonde woman who played for the Bats but Ginny.

He needed to stop saying her name. It was becoming too familiar for him. She was Weasley. She was the littlest Weasley with the cute bum. No that wasn't what he needed to think about. She was a job to him. Yes she was a job that he had to complete. He was doing his job by making her trust him. She would get him into the Order and he could be a proper spy.

But she was more than a job. He hated to admit that but that was what he was beginning to feel. Throughout November and December it was all he could do not to kiss her. He had imagined pushing her against a wall in the corridor and kissing her senseless. He imagined her kissing him back in the same manner. Yes he loved that idea.

He shook his head running his fingers through his hair. This was all getting too intense for him. He'd never felt like this about any girl before and he'd dated around a bit. Most people assumed that he and Pansy had been an item for a very long time. But the truth was that he had only dated Pansy for a short while in their fourth year. Of course things looked to have gotten a bit more serious at the beginning of their sixth year and she claimed to be in love with him by the end. But he didn't feel the same way.

No he hadn't been in love with Pansy at all. And he hadn't been in love with Daphne Greengrass or her sister Astoria. He had dated all three girls as well as a few short flings with other girls. But he had never felt like this.

Their images had never lingered in his mind; he had never found himself daydreaming about them. He had never had butterflies in his stomach when their hands had brushed by accident. He didn't feel like he would faint when they had smiled at him. Hell none of them had been able to make him laugh and he had never wondered about how it would feel to kiss them before he had.

But Ginny did all that to him. That made her dangerous. He was the one that was suppose to be in control of the situation. But how could he be in control when she drove him crazy. He didn't understand it at all. But he had begun to worry. He was worried that he was falling big time for her.

That was why he was so happy to wave goodbye to her in the Great Hall seven days earlier. That was why his pulse had increased that morning when he had awoken to find a wrapped parcel on the end of his bed containing chocoballs, his favourite sweets. There had also been a copy of 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard'. He was surprised by that. She had remembered a conversation from the summer where he had told her that his mother use to read it to him as a comfort when he was small.

Holding the book and knowing that it was from her had set him into overdrive. He imagined sitting on a sofa with her leaning on his chest with the book open in front of them reading it together. He imagined them putting the book down and he would lean forward and take her lips.

"NO!"

The noise echoed through the empty hall. The few Professors that were sat at the high table looked at him as he stood up. Shifting his cloak a little he left the hall knowing that the thought of her had done him again.

As he stepped into the common room he made a decision. No matter what his orders were he needed to distance himself from the girl. If only for the sake of the mission.


	9. Chapter 9

Nothing had ever been so difficult in Draco's life before. Before if anybody had asked him about the hardest thing he had ever been forced to do he would have replied with his sixth year. Fixing that door had been almost impossible and killing Dumbledore had proven even more so. But in comparsion to his latest situation that had been a walk in the park.

He had felt that the next task given to him would be considered by most that much harder than the first. Killing somebody was the hardest thing in the world. When the person was your mother it became that much harder. Following his escape from Hogwarts he had decided that this was going to be the most difficult task in his life. But he was wrong.

Why was it that the littlest Weasley was proving to be so problematic? When he had apporached her in the summer things had been so simple. Get close to her, get her to trust him. He had never expected her to open up to him in the way that she had. He had never expected to want to open up to her. He had never considered the fact that she would be this fantastic woman who would draw his attention, that would cause him to want her in ways he had never wanted a girl before.

She drove him crazy. When he saw her he wanted to go over. He wanted to talk to her, to make her laugh. He wanted to have her look at him in that way. He wanted more than anything to be able to lean in and take her lips with his. He wanted to hold her close and feel her body pressed up against his. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything in his life.

But he couldn't have her! That was what made things so difficult. He had never been in the situation before where he wanted something he couldn't have. Before he had always gotten his wish. But she was off limits. Yes she was a pureblood so technically she was allowed. But she was a Weasley, she was an enemy. She was his job, and he knew never to mix business with pleasure.

So he had done what he had felt he must. He had distanced himself. When she had returned from her Christmas break he had kept away. She had sought him out and he had mumbled things to her. But it wasn't easy. He spent more and more time in his common room. He hated the looks and whispers but it was easier on him. He liked easy. He liked uncomplicated existances, but he knew he wasn't destined for that.

For a month he had struggled with this promise to himself. It was slightly easier on certain days. When she was in Quidditch practice, when she was in detention (which surprisingly happened on a regular basis). On those days he would sit in the library confident that she wouldn't hunt him down.

Of course Longbottom and Lovegood were there. He had lost count of the times they had called him arsehole and other unpleasent things. Longbottom took to muttering at him in lessons and by mid-January Draco had had enough. He confronted the boy. It hadn't been his best idea but it had needed to be done.

The conversation was bizzare once more, but he was getting use to that. Longbottom had told him that he was playing around with them. That he pretended to be changing but really he was still the argoant boy he had been on entering the school. Draco agreed up to a point with that. He was using them, he hadn't changed but something was changing. So he had done something he had never dreamt of doing before. He told Longbottom the truth.

They had been out in the grounds. The snow littered the ground and mist came from their mouths as Longbottom had yelled. But Draco had kept his composure and spoke softly. He had told the other boy that he was afraid. That he felt he needed to distance himself for Ginny's sake. The boy hadn't understood from that. So with a huge sigh Draco had simply said 'I think I may be falling for her.'

Longbottom had let the argument drop. Maybe he understood what it was like to start falling for someone that you shouldn't. Maybe he understood that Draco was scared to bring Ginny any closer into his world. Or maybe he understood the fear of love. Maybe he too had learnt that it was better to be on your own sometimes than to bring somebody closer to you. Draco knew that the boy had secrets. He knew about his past and knew that most students didn't know the considtion fo the boys parents. So maybe, just maybe in that moment they understood each other.

But if Draco had thought it would get easier with Longbottom (and then Lovegood) not riding him he had been wrong. He had expected teh next attack to come from Weasley herself since she was getting annoyed with the treatment. But he had been wrong. The Slytherins had become use to him slinking off to bed at earlier hours so that he could be on his own. But at the end of January when he entered the room somebody followed him.

He had turned and looked into the weedy face of Theodore Nott.The conversation they had had still weighed heavy on Draco two weeks later.

"Malfoy stop fucking about."

"What the hell are you on about Nott?"

"You keep distancing yourself from the Weasley and there's no information. The Dark Lord isn't impressed."

"How would you know?"

"For Merlins sake Malfoy! You were feeding me the information and I was sending it on. He isn't stupid he knew that you were the one getting it and that you were smart enough not to send it yourself. It was clever. But he knows that the source has dried up. My father has sent me owl after owl asking what is happening. You need to get more information."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You gave yourself to the Dark Lord. You can't go back on that. Get more information. If you don't he'll kill you and the Weasley girl.".

Draco had gone to bed thinking about that. He had tried to but it had become even more diffiuclt. He had stopped the girl in the corridor and spoken to her. He had asked her to join him in the library and work together. He had even agreed to go watch her in Quidditch practice so that they could take a walk and talk together.

But something had occured and there was something missing between them. The spark that had made things so easy was missing. He didn't think that he was going to get any more information from her if this continued. But he couldn't push things like he had because he was afraird. He was afraid of getting to close.

But by Valentine's Day it seemed that the girl had had enough. Draco had spent the day avoiding her as students around him flirted and giggled as cards and presents were exchanged.Draco was beginning to believe that he had gotten away with it. But as he left the Great Hall following his evening meal he was confronted by the girl.

"We need to talk."

Her face was set in a stern manner and he knew that he wouldn't be able to get away from her. So he simply nodded and followed her along the corridor to an empty classroom. The door closed behind her and he moved straight to one of the tables and sat on it.

"I want to know what's going on."

"Ginny there's nothing -"

"You ignored me for the best part of a month and now when we spend time together its not the same. It's strained. What's happened?"

"Nothing."

"Draco don't lie to me!"

He had never heard her yell before and there was something about it which sent a shiver through his body. She looked terrifying as she stood there with her hands on her hips and her jaw set. It was the same look she had directed at him and Longbottom at the start of the year.

"Its the NEWT levels. I'm stressed Ginny. I knew they were going to be hard work but this is beyond. I can't cope."

"That's an excuse. Why are you being all iffy with me."

"Iffy?"

"Don't start that Draco!"

He didn't know why but he stood up. The space between them was lessening.

"Ginny I'm not being iffy with you."

"If you don't want to be my friend anymore just come out and say it. Don't mess around like this."

The sterness was beginning to falter in her face and he could see the start of tears brush her eyes. The gap was closing even more and they were inches apart. Draco couldn't reply. He hadn't been this close to her in so long. Reaching his hand out he brushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ears. Thge small contact sent a shivering pulse through his fingers. He didn't relaise it but he started to lean in towards her.

His heart jumped as his lips brushed against hers. He heard the small intake of breath from her as his lips touched hers for a second time. This time they lingered over hers and then he felt her move. Her lips opened slightly and he kissed her. It only lasted for moments. He began to raise his head but her arms came around his neck. He felt the soft tug and once more their lips met.

This time it was stronger. His arms snaked around her waist as he pulled her body against his. The kiss became wilder as he licked her lower lip. Her arms trightened around his neck as they attacked each others mouth. The entire time Draco's mind was screaming. Her body was pressed against his, her lips her tounge were responding to his. He had dreamt of this but the dreams were nothing compared to the real thing.

He didn't know how long they stood like that for. But when they finally broke apart they were both panting slightly. His arms refused to let her go as he pulled her clsoe to his chest. Her head nuzzled against his neck and it felt to him as if this was how they were meant to be.

Silence stayed with them for a while as they just stood there. Finally Ginny's voice broke it.

"You kissed me."

A small smile was playing on his lips.

"You kissed me back."

A nerve jumped in his neck as her lips touched a rather sensitive spot he didn't know he had. He couldn't help the tiniest sound of pleasure that slipped through his lips as her tounge cressed the spot.

"Ginny."

"Umm..."

"Come to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday."

Her lips left his neck and he fought not to protest as she took a little step back and looked at him.

"I'm not seventeen yet."

"So what? Luna is going in with Neville so you'll be on your own otherwise."

"But -"

"Filch won't know. Come on. It can be a date."

Another smile came to her face. And Draco couldn't help but lean down and kiss her lips again.


	10. Chapter 10

The four days that followed Valentine's Day were like a dream to Draco. He couldn't believe how lucky he felt. Whilst he normally kept his girlfriends a secret to the masses in Hogwarts this time it felt impossible. People had all assumed that he had dated Pansy Parkinson and he had, but nobody outside the Slytherin house had known about the other girls. This wasn't the case with Ginny.

Maybe it was the fact that the next morning he waited for her outside the Great Hall. Maybe it was because they walked into the hall hand in hand, and that he sat next to her at the Gryffindor table. Perhaps the fact he walked her to her first lesson before running to his own made people talk. Or maybe it was the fact that they were caught by Professor Slughorn making out.

He found that he couldn't believe how happy he felt. It was the strangest feeling in the world. He had never thought that it was possible to be this happy. He knew that people were happy like this but he'd never experienced it. He knew that when you find the right person you were suppose to experience happiness unlike anything else. But he hadn't believed it.

But what surprised him the most was how much he had been looking forward to the Saturday. He found himself planning in his head where it was that he would take Ginny. Would they go to the cafe or to the pub. Maybe they would window shop or walk to the shack. He found that it was something he couldn't control.

He was so excited though that he was awake by six on the Saturday. His stomach was knotted and he thought it weird. He had been out with Ginny on his own before. They had spent weeks throughout the summer alone in each others company. But this was different. This was a date.

He spent ages getting ready. He showered and spent about twenty minutes on his hair. Then he went through his wardrobe trying to find something that was perfect. He began to wonder if this was weird. He wondered if girls did this before a date. He knew he had never done it before.

At breakfast he sat at the Slytherin table. He barely touched any of the food as he watched the door. Ginny finally came in about nine with Longbottom. Draco remained in his seat watching as she had her breakfast. After fifteen minutes he couldn't wait any longer and walked over to the table.

Ginny was eating an apple while chatting animatedly to Longbottom. Draco leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"Morning."

She looked up smiling gently.

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

Draco simply nodded as he sat down next to his girlfriend. That still sounded strange to his ears. Ginny took a sip of juice before looking back at him.

"I told Luna and Neville that we'd meet them at the Three Broomsticks for lunch. If that's alright with you."

Draco thought it was a terrible idea. He wanted the entire day to be just them but that felt selfish to him. Maybe it would be a good idea to split up the day just incase.

"Yeah that's fine."

Ginny gave him another one of those amazing smiles that lit up her face and he was happy. Ten minutes later the pair of them were walking towards the gates. Nobody had tried to stop Ginny and she was humming to herself happily as they walked down the path.

Draco knew that it was a risk to bring her down to Hogsmeade. The reason it had become a rule that only those of seventeen could visit was out of fear of attack. If there was one he could fight but Ginny wouldn't be able to. Well theoretically she couldn't' fight. In reality he knew that she would.

On entering the village they had a fantastic morning. They walked around the village going in and out of the shops looking at things. They didn't buy but then neither of them wanted anything. They walked up to the shack and had a look. They stayed there and Draco was happy to have a bit of a kiss with the girl.

It was with slight surprise that they found it was twelve thirty and started to head towards the pub. Draco was holding Ginny's hand in his and they were chatting away happily about small unimportant things. He felt like a couple and loved that feeling.

They were only meters away from the pub when something caught his eye. His pulse quickened as his eyes connected with those of the Death Eater. There was a tiny nod in his direction and he knew he was being summoned. His heart dropped as he looked sideways at Ginny. He wanted to stay with her but nobody ignored the Dark Lord when they were called. With as much strength as he could manage he looked at the girl.

"Why don't you go inside and have lunch with Luna and Neville. There's something I want to do. I'll be no more than an hour."

"But Draco –"

"An hour. I promise."

He leaned in and took her lips gently with his own. He didn't linger as he pulled his head back and gave her one of his smirks before turning and walking towards the road that lead towards the Hogs Head.

He never reached the pub. Instead he moved down an alley and with a pop left the small village miles behind him. He appeared in a small lane. Wind blew his hair in his face as he walked briskly up to the farm yard. He found the pebble path that led to the barn.

As he pushed open the door he found a number of faces turn and look at him from the leather chairs by the open hearth. The heat was immense and as the door closed behind him he wiped his brow.

"Take your cloak off Draco and join us."

The hissing voice of the Dark Lord sent shivers through his body but he did as bid. Moving towards the chairs he took the one next to Severus Snape. The old potion master didn't look at him as he watched a cauldron that was on a table not far from them.

In the moment whilst the Dark Lord moved over to check the contents Draco looked around quickly to see who were present. His Aunt Bellatrix was sat in a large chair near to the Dark Lords throne like one. Next to her were her husband and brother in law Rodolphus and Rabastan. Further over there were the two Carrows, Amycus and Alecto. Draco also clocked Antonin Dolohov and Nott Senior.

Steadying his breath he thought about those present. They were a real mix. Some such as Snape and Bellatrix were considered part of the inner circle. Then there were those like the Carrows who were lower level Death Eaters. Whatever was about to happen was going to be important and yet at the same time it would appear not to be because of those present.

"I have received news that you have distanced yourself from the girl Draco."

"My Lord that is a lie."

"So you would claim. But Nott has been in constant contact with his son who claims that since Christmas you have kept your distance. Explain yourself."

"My Lord I will openly admit that I did indeed take a step back from the girl. But it was all calculated. I wanted to see how much she trusted me. I thought that if she kept her distance then it would show that there is no bond there but she reacted just as I wished her too."

The Dark Lord now looked away from the potion and Draco looked up at his face.

"Tell me."

"She accused me of being 'iffy' with her. She believed that I was making our friendship strained and she was worried."

"And you wished for this."

"Yes My Lord. For months I have watched her with Longbottom and Lovegood. I saw how the three treated each other and I wanted to test her to see if she thought of me in the same way. It seems that she thought more of me."

Draco made sure to close of his mind. He knew that he had fallen for the girl and he also knew how much the Dark Lord hated love. He didn't understand it and he didn't rate it. Sure he wasn't in love with Ginny but the Dark Lord would see his feelings and make a leap to say he was.

"Draco you keep me in suspense."

"The girl is now my girlfriend."

He didn't want to say it. He had wanted to keep it to himself. But Theodore was in correspondence with his father. It would only be a matter of days until the Dark Lord found out that way. And Draco knew it was better for him to be the one to tell the girl.

The shocked sounds from the room made him look around for the first time since he started this conversation. It was Bella that spoke up.

"You are dating a Blood-Traitor!"

"Yes Aunt Bella. But it is the best plan in the world. She trusts me enough to date me so of course she'll trust me enough with information. I am sure that if I can keep the pretence up until the summer she will introduce me to her family and maybe even get me into the Order. This is the best way I can find to complete the task that you have given me My Lord."

The red eyes locked with his grey ones for a moment before some sort of twisted smile came to the lips.

"Draco you have made a very clever move. You have positioned yourself with a pureblood traitor. But more than that a Weasley. We know that they are in the thick of it thanks to Severus. But what is more important is that the girl is Harry Potter's ex-girlfriend. Am I right?"

"Yes My Lord."

"And he still loves her."

"He does My Lord, I am certain of it. He has left her to do something he deems important and refuses to take her for her own safety."

"Then Draco you will keep this relationship up. You will use it to access information from the Order and to distract Potter. I am sure that when he discovers this his head will be all over the place. This will all be good news for us."

The Dark Lord dismissed Draco away. As he left the farm he thought that he had better go and buy the girl something pretty. That then would be his excuse for leaving her alone with Longbottom and Lovegood on their first official date.

* * *

This isn't my favourite chapter but I needed to get Voldemort in on Draco's plan. There is more to come. Not sure when I'll be posting next though, because this is all I have written. But hopefully there'll be more next week, if not the week after.

Kris xx


	11. Chapter 11

Draco had never been happier in all his years at Hogwarts. It was a strange feeling to him to enjoy school so much. He was still an outsider in his own house, he had lost any standing and influence he had, and he couldn't play Quidditch. Yet he hardly ever stopped smiling (at least to himself.)

He was trying to understand it. But it felt impossible to him. He knew that things were going well for the Dark Lord and that his plans were working. Theodore had relayed that much to him. He also knew that Potter was having a foul time out in the wilderness, Longbottom had told him that.

He hated to think about the truth, but it was becoming clear to him. He was happy because of Ginny. The littlest Weasley made him happy. That sounded so strange even in his own mind. He knew that it was something he wouldn't talk about, and it was something he would even deny.

Maybe it was because she was a source of companionship for him. He had lost all of his friends because of his position as a spy. Maybe it was the fact that she dressed him down and didn't let him get away with the things others would let him do. She made him feel as though she was with him for him, and not for what he could get her.

Admittedly she didn't realise that he still had his wealth. Or maybe it was that she didn't realise he had access to his wealth. He had told her he had been on the run that he couldn't go home. So maybe she had assumed that he didn't have his wealth. But then even if she had known she hadn't expected him to buy her things. It was the first time in a relationship that he had experienced that.

Truthfully she treated him like an equal and he was surprised by how much he liked that. He had only ever been treated two ways in his life, and neither was as an equal. There were people like the senior Death Eaters and the Dark Lord who looked down at him, then there were his peers who looked up. But nobody had ever seen him as equal (well maybe with the exception of Theodore.)

But for everything all he knew was that he didn't want this happiness to end. That was why on the first day of March he stood outside the Entrance Hall waiting for Ginny. She was running late. That wasn't like her, especially when food was concerned. She usually turned up on time. Draco waited twenty minutes before his girlfriend came down the stairs.

"Morning."

The look she gave him said that today was a bad day. He had seen bad days with her before, but never like this. She had never narrowed her eyes at him, she had never worn a frown when he had greeted her. He took a quick step back as she approached him.

"What's rattled you?"

"Doesn't matter. Are we having breakfast?"

Her tone was off. He didn't like the way she was speaking to him. But then she lunged and took his arm. He allowed her to guide him into the hall and walked her to the table. He didn't lean down and kiss her. Instead he shot a look at Longbottom before turning. As he sat at the Slytherin table the reason for her attitude became clear.

Potter walked into the hall followed by his two groupies. Draco risked a glance sideways to Theodore. It seemed that the other boy was as surprised as he was. Draco though lowered his eyes as he heard the whispers follow the three.

He watched over his eggs as Granger took a seat next to his girlfriend. Her brother sat on her other side as Potter dropped next to Longbottom and Finnigan. He could tell from the way that Ginny was sitting that she wasn't thrilled. And it was almost instantly that her brother turned and was speaking to her. His words didn't carry but his face said he wasn't happy.

Draco watched as Granger tried to calm the situation but she rather quickly got annoyed and said something to his girlfriend. It was then that Potter started pointing. He watched as Longbottom tried to defuses the problem but Potter pushed the boys arm aside as his voice got louder.

"I can't believe you'd do something like this Ginny!"

The entire hall had fallen silent. It was almost as though a charm had befallen them all. Ginny's reply floated above their heads. Her voice was as angry as Potter's had been.

"Do what Harry? Move on with my life?"

"Oh and what about that long speech of yours? You seem to have forgotten it rather quickly!"

"Harry don't –"

"Neville I've told you once stay out of this!"

Harry was stood leaning over the table. Ginny had her arms crossed and Draco could picture her fists curled up ready to strike. It was her voice that sounded next.

"No Harry you're the one that should stay out of this."

"You're my girlfriend!"

"EX-Girlfriend! Or do you have a selective memory now?"

"Ginny –"

"No Hermione he dumped me. He told me that he couldn't, wouldn't be with me. He told me to move on and I have."

Her face was very close to the other girl's. And when her brother spoke next she turned quickly.

"I don't think he expected you to pick Malfoy. I doubt anyone would."

"It's none of his business who I pick."

Her face was turning red and he knew she was ready to scream. In one movement he was out of his seat and heading towards the Gryffindor table. Potter was the one to notice him first.

"Get lost Malfoy you're not wanted."

He ignored the boy as he offered his arm to Ginny. She took it swinging her hair out behind her. He could feel the anger radiating off her as they walked towards the Entrance Hall. They had barely reached it when he felt someone pull on his shoulder.

He let go of Ginny as he turned. That was his mistake. A fist contacted with his cheek and he stumbled backwards. Spitting a drop of blood from his mouth he looked at Potter. The boy's face was twisted in rage. It made Draco smirk. Any chance to wind Potter up was okay with him. Taking a step forward he lowered his head and rammed the boy in the chest.

Potter slammed into a wall with his arms around Draco's neck. Potter's knee came up and connected with his chin. Draco just punched the boy's stomach. He could hear cheers from around them as spectators to their fight poured out of the Great Hall.

Draco twisted and somehow freed himself. His fist connected with Potter's nose at the first opportunity. Then he felt someone pulling at him, someone else was pushing in between them. Draco spotted the Weasel and happily punched him in the neck as he tried to pull Potter away. He saw the Weasel turn to attack but whoever was pulling Draco back must have given him a look because he didn't fight.

Finally there was a gap just as the professors started to come out of the hall to see what was happening. Draco didn't stop to hear what they would say. He pulled his arm out of Neville's grip and stormed over towards the staircase to the dungeons. He couldn't help but smile as he realised that he had just really annoyed Potter. He was now officially the happiest he had ever been in Hogwarts.

* * *

I'm really sorry its taken me so long to update this story. I have no excuse really other than I have just this minute finished writing this chapter. I will admit that this story has taken last place in my writing efforts. I really like this story and intend to finish it, I have it all planned out and know what I'm writing. But the truth is that I really wanted to finish writing 'I Need You' before I came back to this one. I've done that now and am in the process of posting more. I had hoped to have this story finished by the time I go on holiday but that won't be the case. I have another 23 chapters to write (this story will be 33 chapters long) and three weeks before I go away. I will hopefully have another few chapters up before I go though.

Kris xx


	12. Chapter 12

Two days since the fight in the Entrance Hall and Draco hadn't seen Ginny. He had kept an eye out but she had seemed to have vanished from the school. Potter and his cronies had lingered only until the evening before they had very publicly walked out of the school grounds. Draco had hoped that the Dark Lord would have been waiting outside for them. But he hadn't been that lucky.

Draco had spent that night in a detention. Slughorn had warned him that fighting was unacceptable. He hadn't tried to explain himself, didn't let on that Potter had been the one to start it. He had enjoyed the fight. For a brief moment he felt that he was able to be himself again.

He had loved that feeling. For the first time in months he had been Draco Malfoy. He had attacked Potter, and even gotten a hit on Weasel. Down in the common room his housemates had commented on how good a hit he had gotten Potter with. It was just like old times. They were rivals, they were enemies, they hated each other. But then things had changed.

Draco wondered if Ginny was mad with him for hitting back. Well what else would he do? Maybe she had thought that he shouldn't have hit her brother. He could sort of understand that. He was hoping that she wasn't upset by what had happened. He hoped that they hadn't talked her out of being with him. She was his source of information. If she left him for this he would be screwed.

Draco sat in the Great Hall just looking at his scrambled eggs. It was Saturday and most people had slept in. But he knew that the Gryffindors had a Quidditch practice. He knew that Ginny would be down for breakfast before she went out flying. And he was glad to see she hadn't let him down.

He watched as she sat with some of her team mates and chewed on what he thought was toast. She didn't look around her, and her eyes kept well away from the Slytherin table. Twenty minutes after she entered she stood up to leave. Draco took his chance.

"Hey Ginny wait up!"

She was already in the Entrance Hall and her fellows were at the door. She lingered for a second before making a decision. She walked towards the door.

"I've got practice Draco."

"Let me walk you to the stadium then."

She faltered. The others looked at her for a moment. Then with a small nod from her they went on ahead. Ginny stepped out into the cold March air and waited for him. As he stepped out she started walking again. This annoyed him greatly.

As she reached the bottom step he gripped her arm.

"What is up with you?"

For the first time in two days she looked at him. Black sat around her eyes indicating sleepless nights. Her eyes were puffy and looked sore as though she had cried for too many hours.

"Ginny?"

Draco didn't know what to do with a girl like this. He had never met with an experience similar to this. She gave him a small little smile.

"Don't like what you see?"

"Have you been crying?"

She gave a little nod as she walked forward.

"It's not because of me is it?"

For some strange reason Draco didn't like the idea of making her cry. Before he knew that it had been a goal of his. But not anymore.

"It's nothing."

"Sure. And I cry all the time for no reason."

She shot him a look. He was fully aware of their first meeting. How he had been crying for his mothers death. But she didn't respond. As they walked in silence Draco found himself apologising.

"Ginny if this is because of me then I'm sorry. I never meant to make you cry."

"And why would you think I'm crying over you?"

"I hit Potter."

She gave a feeble laugh.

"He hit you first. I saw that. Draco you have to defend yourself. I understood that. If I had had a chance I would have hit him. Actually I did."

"What?"

"In the common room later. I hit him. He thinks that he can go away and leave me and I'll sit around pining for him. I'm not a dog. Sure I still have feelings for him I'm not going to lie about that. But he dumped me. He decided that his time would be better spent away from me. I can't just stay still. I need to go on and if I want to date someone else he has no right to try and stop me. Nobody does."

"Oh…"

They walked on a little further. Draco snuck a look and saw that the girl still looked upset.

"I'm sorry for hitting your brother."

She shook her head giving a laugh.

"I knew that hadn't been an accident. But I suppose to you he's just as bad as Harry."

"Nearly. Nobody is as bad as Potter."

Silence once more. They had almost reached the stadium when Ginny spoke softly.

"You scared me though."

His eyes went to hers and he watched the way she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"When?"

"It was almost like things hadn't changed. For a moment I thought I saw …"

Her voice faded.

"Thought you saw what?"

Their eyes locked and she spoke in a whisper.

"I thought I saw that look of superior in your eyes. For a moment it was as though you hadn't changed from the bigot bully you were. It was almost as though I was watching someone that I didn't know and that I hated."

Draco's mouth dropped. For the moment he had felt like his old self. He had been saying it to himself ever since. He was sure that he was still alive inside of this false outer he had created. But that had shown. It had broken through and she of all people had seen. Maybe because she of all people was looking the closest at him.

He took a breath to steady his nerves before he spoke.

"That's because that was how I felt. For a brief moment it was as though nothing had changed. There was Potter and I hated him with the same intensity that I always have. I wanted to hurt him for the hurt he has caused me. I didn't think about anything else. For a moment it was as though I was back in another time and just fighting with another student."

"And that implies that you're still that person Draco."

"Ginny I swear I'm not that person. Potter just brought it out in me."

"Because its still there."

"No! Because when I saw him walk into the hall I got frightened. I thought that he was back in school for good and that you would go running into his arms. That you'd forget about me because he was back!"

"What?"

Her face paled causing her puffy black lined eyes to pop out. Draco was shaking as he looked at her. This was an act. He had to keep telling himself that this wasn't real. And yet he hadn't been afraid. And for the first time he heard his true feelings spill from his mouth.

"Ginny I was scared that you'd choose Potter over me. I hate the idea that I'm a stand in for you until he's come to his senses. I just can't stand the thought of losing you to him!"

He wanted to kick himself. He had been denying those thoughts and now they were out there for people to hear. The girl looked startled for a moment. Then her fingers brushed with his and she took a step closer to him. He felt her lips rub against his and her words whispered into his ear.

"Draco you are not a stand in. Harry is in my past, you are in my future."

His stomach felt funny as her lips came to his again. He was at a loss. He didn't understand this.

* * *

So this update was a little sooner than the last. Not much happening in this one. But I wanted Ginny to react to seeing Harry back. And I wanted to show that Draco is rahter fond of her now and show how she feels about him. Hopefully there will be another chapter next week. All depending on the run up to the wedding though

Kris xx


	13. Chapter 13

Where had the time gone? Draco was use to the feeling of time flying but this was beyond anything. Yesterday it had felt like the start of March and now it was the second week of May. His N.E.W.T exams had started on the Monday and he had never felt so stressed or nervous before.

His subjects themselves were difficult but the thought that they could influence his future for the first time scared him. He had always assumed that he would live off his family's wealth. But was that what he wanted? He had watched his father throw money about and knew that it was a great feeling to be secure. But what else?

Wasn't there more to life than money? He'd learnt that it was helpful but this year was teaching him new ideas. When he had agreed to the task set to him he had thought it would be easy. He would find a target and get all the information that he needed. But it wasn't working out that way.

Instead he was learning about life. He watched those people who were of a lower social standing than him. They were all happy, well as happy as you can be in a war. He watched Ginny with Luna and Neville and saw that the fact they had little money didn't bother them. He listened to them discussing future goals, jobs that they wanted. It made him wonder.

Then there was the idea of family. He had always known that he would marry. It was his duty in life to secure an heir so that the family name would live on. He assumed that his parents would find a match for him that was of good standing and that he and the girl would be pushed together. He knew that they wouldn't marry straight away. Their families would give them time together. Hopefully they would learn to respect each other and then they would marry.

He had never considered the idea of finding someone that his family hadn't consented to. He had never thought about falling in love with someone and then marrying. He knew that his parents had been lucky. They had respected each other when they had married and somewhere through the years love had developed. He had always assumed that the same would happen for him. But maybe he would be different.

Dating Ginny even if it was for a greater good had opened his eyes to these things. People came to Hogwarts to aid them to go onto better things. They studied hard to get qualifications so that they could get a job. They would earn their own money and for some it wouldn't be much for others it would be. They would learn to get by. And through these years they'd make friends, maybe even fall in love. He began to wonder if love was the reason for bigger families.

It was a very strange concept for him to wrap his mind around. But he found that these things started to penetrate on how he thought. Maybe he could get a job after Hogwarts. He knew that it would help with his task. He was suppose to be on the run with little money. Working would be a way of earning. Maybe he could get in at the Ministry at a position which would aid the Dark Lord. He had listened to people and was rather surprised when Neville told him he could be a great Auror.

No-one in his family had ever been an Auror. In fact in his family you usually ended up being hounded by an Auror. But it would be a good cover. He would be able to find out what they knew about his masters movements plus learn about informants. It would also make people take count of him as someone who was changing who he was.

Then there was the idea of friendship. People had only ever befriended him to gain. Yet Ginny hadn't. She had introduced him to her friends and he hated to admit it but after nine months he was now on first name bases with both Luna and Neville. And worse he considered them friends. They didn't care if he was wealthy or poor. It was strange.

But as his N.E.W.T.s were progressing he found that he was having strange dreams at night. He put it down to stress but maybe it was something else. He was dreaming things that haunted his waking hours. He was dreaming about a domestic life.

His dreams were cantered in a small house. Nothing like the mansion he called home. There were three bedrooms on one floor and then a living room, kitchen and bathroom on the floor below. There was nothing grand about it. Yet in this house was more love than he could imagine. He would be sat at the table in the kitchen reading a paper. A blonde haired boy would be sat on the floor playing with trucks while a red headed girl would be curled in a corner with a book. Ginny would be at the cooker making dinner. He was dreaming about being a family.

Did he really want that? Something inside him stirred with feelings at the idea. It scared him. He didn't understand that feeling. Ginny as his wife was something that he would never have considered. Yet people were commenting on how they were a perfect couple. It was surreal that was sure.

With the run up to the exams Ginny had taken a step back. She was focusing on Quidditch training (there were no seventh years on their team) and she would sit in the library with homework or a book when he was studying. She didn't pester him for dates; she was content just to sit with him.

He didn't understand that. But he was thankful that she was allowing him to study. He was stressed and at times it seemed she understood that. When they sat by the lake in the evenings with him with his notes she would sit and rub his shoulders. She would rest her head on his shoulder. She was careful not to distract him but to just be there.

Draco was finding that he didn't understand what was happening with his life, so instead he was just going with it. He was just hoping that things would figure themselves out.

* * *

Okay so this chapter isn't at all what it is suppose to be. I have points that are suppose to make up the chapter. And this one said: Newts, Draco extremely nervous, see Ginny being all sweet with him, just all couple like. Ummm… I only think I managed to get the newts in! Lol

Anyway Draco is all over the place. He doesn't know what is happening or why. And I like it that way. There'll be no more post this week. I have a wedding in two days. But there will be at least one, maybe two before I go away.

Kris xx


	14. Chapter 14

The grass felt soft under Draco's body. He was content just to lay there and look up at the clouds in the blue sky. He was being lazy. But he had always enjoyed lazy days. He'd never admit that in a thousand years. But it was nice.

The summer had officially started three weeks earlier and Draco with a heavy heart had left Hogwarts. It had felt even stranger than the year before. He was no longer a student; he was now a man in the real world. And yet things weren't how he had imagined them.

He had thought that he would leave Hogwarts and return home to his parents. He would be given a small home by his father in which he would settle. He would spend his days courting the girl they had picked out. Then within six months they would marry. He would then be given a mansion as a wedding present and live the life his father did.

That wasn't what was happening. He had gotten off the Hogwarts express with nowhere to go. What a surprise it had been when Molly Weasley had hugged him! It was an even bigger surprise when he was taken to their home.

Normally he would have laughed at it. It looked like an old pigsty built up with magic. But he was welcomed in. He found himself in one of the bedrooms that he thought may have belonged to Percy from the way things were stacked. He had been rather surprised by the fact that Ginny was the only Weasley still living at home.

Her brothers though turned up for dinners and things. From the looks he received they were not at all happy with him being there. They were unhappy with him dating their sister. And yet strangely her mother loved him. She had taken to calling him her 'prefect little gentleman'. It was patronising and yet coming from her it seemed affectionate.

"Draco."

He turned to look at Ginny. They were lying on the grass on a hill just up from the Burrow. It wasn't the safest place to be during a war. They were exposed and yet at the Burrow it didn't feel like a war. That was with the exception of Order members running around the place. Draco had learnt a lot in the little time he had been there.

"What's going to happen with us?"

He gave a little grin.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Well I'm going back to Hogwarts in four weeks and you're not."

Suddenly he understood what the problem was. She thought that he was going to end things when she went back. Part of him thought that now he was in he could. Draco had been asked to join a meeting of the Order two nights before. Some fuss had been raised but he had sat silently and listened. He had even spoken up about things he knew when it came to Death Eaters.

It was the perfect show. He told them small things which would aid them while he listened to what they were saying. He knew it was the only way he could gain their trust. And he was sure the Dark Lord would understand that some of the lower level Death Eaters would have to be sacrificed for Draco to penetrate the Order.

His eyes stayed on Ginny and he shuffled closer to her. The gap had been moderate between them and now they were so close that their bodies were touching.

"Just because you're going back doesn't mean things will have to change between us."

"But we won't see each other."

"Quidditch games are open to the public. I can come up and watch you play and maybe come up for games you're not playing in."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Well I do like a good game of Quidditch."

She gave him a soft smack and he laughed.

"Plus if you send the dates for your Hogsmeade weekends I could meet you then."

He felt her lips brush his cheek as her response. Turning onto his side he looked at her and leaned in. Her mouth opened to him and he quickly deepened the kiss. Her arms went to his neck pulling his mouth closer to hers. He ran his hand up the length of her body. He felt her shake beneath him. This was power. This was a power that he had toyed with before. Never with this girl though.

He knew what was expected of him and never pushed things through. A bit of a grope here and there was never a bad thing. But he had respected Ginny. He hadn't taken his hands from her waist, her neck, or her hair. He felt her fingers tug at strands of his hair and he lowered himself onto his side.

Without his hand supporting him he was able to move it. His left hand went straight to the girl's cheek. He stroked her face as their kiss continued. Then with his right hand he touched her stomach. She was on her back and her stomach was flat under the soft material. He knew that he could lift it to touch her skin. But maybe that would be too much.

Slowly he lifted his mouth from hers and looked into her eyes. They both fought for breath. She was smiling comfortably as she reached her own hand up and ran it down the length of his face. As her fingers brushed his lips he kissed them causing a giggle to escape her lips. He raised his eyebrows at her as he leaned down and took her lips once more.

It was as passionate as they had ever been. He felt the want run through his body as the kiss roughened. Her fingers were pulling at his hair as he cupped her chin with his left hand. He shifted himself a bit and rested his body against hers. She was still on her back and he was leaning on his left. His right hand which had remained stationary on her stomach snaked its way up. His fingers began to brush against the skin on show from her low top. He felt her intake of breath as his fingers grazed the tops of her breasts.

The heat of her skin sent tingles through him. Her breathing was quickening, he could feel her chest rise quicker. He slowly slipped his hand under the top and felt his fingers brush the material of her bra. He knew that if he pushed a little further he would be under that material. But something in his brain kicked him. He pulled out of the kiss and looked at her.

Ginny's eyes were wide and her face was flushed. Gently he laid another kiss on her lips before moving his mouth to her neck. He felt her fingers in his hair as he kissed his way down her pale skin. Her breath was still coming rather quickly. He couldn't help but smirk as his lips left her neck. He placed his lips on the top of her left breast. Then lifting his lips did the same to the right. His fingers were still under her vest top. Then with a bigger smirk he rolled away from her back onto his back with his hands under his head.

He could still hear her breathing. But she didn't say anything to him. It was minutes later before she rolled onto her side and looked at him.

"Draco?"

He turned and gave her a look.

"What are you going to do when I'm back in Hogwarts?"

"I thought I might look for a small house somewhere."

"But how will you be able to afford that?"

"I'm still a Malfoy Ginny. I have access to the vault in Gringotts and technically since father is in Azkaban I own the manor. But I don't think I can ever go back there."

He was startled when he felt her fingers on his cheek.

"Should I ask if you're planning to live off your families money or not?"

He felt a genuine smile brush his lips at the thought.

"I've been accepted onto Auror training."

He shifted his head to look at her. She was grinning.

"That's fantastic."

Her lips were on his and this time he was opening his mouth to her. Before he was able to roll himself onto his side the girl had pushed herself on top of his body. This was again something new to him. His arms wrapped around her waist as they lay together. Draco could feel himself getting lost in Ginny's kisses. Her mouth suddenly left his and he felt her suckling on a spot on his neck. He couldn't help the small groan that slipped from his mouth. He had never felt that before.

His hands squirted under her vest once more and up the length of her back. He ran his nails against her spine and felt her laugh into his neck. Then her lips were on his again. Her arms ran down his sides and he felt her touch his stomach…

"GINNY! DRACO TEA'S READY!"

The kiss stopped at the sound of Molly Weasley's yells. Ginny was looking down at Draco with an annoyed look on her lips. He couldn't blame that. Carefully he rolled so that Ginny was once more lying on the grass. Then he took her lips once more. Something in his mind though started screaming. He could feel a stir that would only lead to trouble. With as much effort as he could he pulled back.

"We better get back otherwise your mother will only come looking."

* * *

Okay so next post will be Saturday night. I was planning on Sunday morning but I think I'm going to be too busy. And there's a treat in the next chapter, well for Karen anyway. I wasn't planning it for another five chapters but I thought that it would be a nice going away present to you all.

So update Saturday!

Kris xx


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING: **This chapter is pushing into smut.

August was about to end. The summer was soon to be over and autumn to begin. For Draco this summer had been one of the best. He had spent it with Ginny and the Weasleys at the Burrow. He had been given full access to the Order and was now beginning to be trusted by most of them.

However the summer had caused one major problem. He hadn't been able to get to the Dark Lord so easily. There had been moments when he had thought it possible but then something would happen. The Weasley boys (minus Ron who hadn't been seen since May) turned up and took Draco to the local muggle pub. Neville and Luna would turn up and he would be expected to spend time with them and Ginny. An Order meeting would be suddenly called, or his usual and favourite distraction … alone time with Ginny.

Nothing had happened between the pair. The most R rated activities had taken place three weeks into the holiday and had been disrupted by Mrs Weasley and her call to tea. Draco had found that he would lie awake at night and wonder if things would have progressed that day. Would he have managed to remove Ginny's top. Would he have run kisses down her body like he did in dreams? Would they have gone all the way up on that hill? He knew these questions couldn't be answered.

What he did know though was that Ginny would be returning to Hogwarts the next morning. He was due to start Auror training the fallowing Monday and he would start looking for a house somewhere. He really needed to meet with the Dark Lord. So far he hadn't alerted him to his training activities. He was sure that there would be no problems but it was always better to alert the Dark Lord. But there was one plus that was running through Draco's mind. With Ginny returning to Hogwarts he would be able to make contact with Death Eaters and the Dark Lord a little easier.

He shifted a little in his bed and roamed his hand for his wand. Using it as a light he looked at the small alarm clock. It was barely one in the morning. Ginny had retired to bed around ten thirty and he had followed not long after. He had sat there in the room listening and knew that it was an hour ago that Mr and Mrs Weasley had made their way to bed. He had decided that a night time visit to the Dark Lord would be best.

Tiptoeing he left his bed and walked down the stairs. All was silent. Opening the door he slipped outside and found the point where he would be able to disapparate. He knew where he was heading and within seconds he was outside the grand doors to his master's hide away. He opened them without any trouble and stepped inside.

"Malfoy!"

Draco didn't know who the Death Eater was and he didn't care. He walked right passed them to the large door to the room he knew the Dark Lord to be in. He knocked twice and waited to be called. As he entered the room he looked around. Closing the door he waited as he went into a low bow.

"You have been absent for too long Draco."

"I am very sorry my Lord. I have found it difficult to get away without anyone noticing."

"Stand up boy."

He did and doing his best to shield any feelings of happiness and belonging that he had felt in the Burrow he looked at his master. He felt the familiar probing of his mind and then nothing.

"You have been accepted by the family."

"Yes my Lord. They have allowed me to stay with them this summer and have introduced me to the Order."

"And what have you learnt."

"Rhys Anderson is a traitor. He is passing information on to the Order. It is because of him that they are beginning to trust me. He has told them that the Death Eaters have been looking for me."

"That is true though."

Draco tried not to show his surprise but it was evident that it did not work.

"It has been six weeks since I received word from you Draco. I assumed that you had betrayed me."

"I would never betray you my Lord. I am your servant until my death."

"Yes you are. Is there anything else?"

"Adrian Jones. The Order knows that he is under the Imperius curse. They are watching to see what tasks he is doing. They are hoping to learn about your intentions for the ministry through him."

"Then we will spin them a false trail with him."

Draco gave a grin that he knew would make Ginny see him as the 'old Draco'. The Dark Lord turned his back and Draco found the need to speak up again.

"Potter is on a mission my Lord."

"A mission?"

"It is something that Dumbledore instructed him to complete before his death. The Order thinks that he is searching for something in particular. Some claim that he is searching for your weakness … something that Dumbledore discovered before his death."

"I HAVE NO WEAKNESS."

"Of course not my Lord. The Order simply –"

The red eyes were flashing with malice. Draco shivered as he dropped low to the floor. His words were cut off with the low mutterings of the Dark Lord.

"Dumbledore couldn't know. I kept that secret from all. One is destroyed I know of that. But I did not feel it. But I had no body. I would feel any other. They can not know, they can not have found…"

Draco remained low waiting. Finally the Dark Lord addressed him again.

"Have you further plans? You must look as though your old life is dead."

"My Lord I have received notice that I can train with the Aurors. I wished to seek you earlier with this information. I believe that it will draw me further into the Order and cast away any doubts anyone can have. Moreover it will give you another set of ears within the ministry."

Draco looked up and saw the Dark Lords mouth. It was twisted.

"A great plan indeed Draco. Yes you will train with the Aurors. You will help me from amongst the ministry's army."

Draco nodded. He knew that a good forty minutes must have passed if not more. The Dark Lord seemed to sense that.

"You may go. But keep better contact from now on Draco."

"Yes my Lord."

He stood and headed out. With a pop he was back at the Burrow. It was close to two thirty. He was feeling more drained than he had in weeks. Slowly he opened the back door and stepped inside. Everything was still silent so he assumed nobody had noticed his absence.

As he reached the second floor landing he opened the door to 'his' room. Nothing moved. Closing it behind him he stretched yawning. He easily pulled his top off and stepped out of his shoes and trousers. In the darkness he felt around for his sweat pants. He felt the material and pulled. He slipped into them and then crawled under the covers of his bed.

His eyes had hardly closed when he heard the noise. He remained still pin pointing it. The door closed and he heard the sound of small steps. If this was an attack the person wasn't very good. As the person grew close to the bed Draco spun and reached for his wand.

"Wait!"

The whispered word was enough to put him at ease. Lowering his wand back onto the nightstand he looked at the girl.

"Ginny what are you doing in here?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"So you thought you'd wake me up?"

She moved closer to the bed. He made out that she was in an over-sized t-shirt. It looked like it possibly belonged to one of her many brothers. He didn't have a chance to take anything else in because her lips were on him. She was fierce with her kiss. Before Draco could react she was on top of him.

Finally he opened his mouth to her and she slowed the kiss slightly. Her hands ran over his body and he was surprised by the tingling sensation that her delicate touch caused his skin. He was thankful that while she was above the blanket he was under it. It meant that there was only so much of him that she was able to reach.

He didn't know how long their lips were connected before hers had left his. Her tongue tickled at his neck as she suckled that one spot that she had somehow found. His usual moan slipped through his lips. He knew that the bruising that had only just faded would be evident again in the morning.

He couldn't control himself and his hands went to rest on her thighs. Her legs felt so soft under his hands. He could feel her shift as the top raised slightly. Draco knew his brain was starting to faze out.

"Ginny."

She bit gently at his neck.

"Ginny."

His voice was barely above a whisper. He couldn't risk her parents hearing them. Finally her lips moved from his neck.

"Maybe you should go back to bed."

"I'm in bed."

"No you're not."

He watched as she pulled the duvet back and slipped in beside him.

"I am now."

"Ginny."

Her lips were back on his. His mind was yelling at him but he wasn't listening. When everything was said and done he was still a teenage boy. He had been dreaming of this for months and now the girl was next to him.

Gently he rolled and Ginny as lying flat on her back. Draco pressed his body against her as her hands ran over his body. He could hardly control himself as he slipped his hands inside her top. He brushed against the fabric of her knickers as he moved them up her hips to her waist.

Ginny's tongue brushed against his teeth as his hands roamed further. He was surprised when he touched bare breast. He heard the small gasp from Ginny into his kiss. Positioning himself so that he wouldn't squash the girl he rubbed his hands against her breasts. Through the kisses he could hear her small gasps as he squeezed a little harder.

Feeling braver, or maybe stupid he moved his hands from her breasts back to the material of the shirt. She went to object but Draco didn't allow the kiss to break. He simply lifted the material further up her stomach. She seemed to get the just and lifted her back. In an instant she was exposed to him.

Draco finally broke the kiss as to his amazement Ginny slipped the clothing over her head.

"Draco?"

He didn't know or care what she was asking. His lips went straight to her breasts. He took one into his mouth sucking gently. He teased the nipple with his tongue as he bit gently on it. He could hear her small moans and felt something stir. He repeated this with the other breast before taking her mouth once more.

He was startled when he felt her small hands pulling at the band of his pants. He took her hands and pulled them away. He heard the complain as he pinned them above her head. He didn't care. He broke the kiss again and kissed his way down her body like he had dreamt so many times before. Then he reached the only material that she still wore.

His eyes went to hers and he could see the anxious look. He moved back up and took her lips again. He finally let go of her hands and they rested around his back. He allowed her that as he slowly reached down her stomach. He felt her stiffen for a moment as he pushed the fabric aside.

His fingers brushed against curls as he continued to take her lips with his own. He stroked gently enjoying the soft sounds that she made against his mouth. Then gently he pushed. He felt her draw in breath. He stopped and pulled a little out of the kiss.

"Are you okay?"

He was surprised by the sound of his voice.

"Yes."

Her voice surprised him even more. Their eyes connected he pushed a little further. She arched her back her eyes closing. Then she gave him a small smile. He had pushed through and she was smiling at him. Leaning down he took her mouth again as he wiggled his fingers. She was tight against them but that was making it more fun for him.

With each movement she was squirming beneath him. Her kisses were barely existent against his mouth. His was just resting on her own as he quickened his fingers. Then with his other hand he reached down. With one inside he began to stroke again. It seemed to send her over the edge and she went rigid. He could tell she wanted to scream and quickly took her mouth again. They didn't want her parents hearing this.

Draco could feel the pull in his pants as he pulled his fingers from the girl. Her eyes were on him again as he took his fingers and licked them. She sat up and took his lips again. Through the kiss he made out what she said. He stiffened and pulled back.

"Maybe you should go back to your bed."

"Draco –"

"Ginny it's late. You have to be up early."

Her eyes clouded as she snatched up her top. He watched as she walked from the room. She didn't turn back to him. As the door closed he slammed his head into the pillow. Fuck. He had heard her words; he had heard her whisper that she loved him. Fuck. Things had just gotten complicated!

Okay so not full smut but some, hope that will keep you quiet for the month Karen! I didn't intend on that happening, this chapter was all about Voldemort. But it seemed too short for me to leave it for a month so it developed. So next post will be in the first week of August after I get back. So until then enjoy

Kris xx


	16. Chapter 16

September had passed and October had already sunk in. The summer sun had faded and the autumn chill had started. Rain was becoming a constant and to Draco it was reflecting pretty much how he felt.

His summer had been carefree and filled with fun. He had for a while forgotten about the situation in the wizarding world as he had lazed around with a girl he seemed to like. He had been relaxed and happy for the first time in a very long while.

Then he had gone and messed things up. He knew that he was using the girl for his own means. He understood that he needed her to get into the Order. But there was a limit to how far he should toy with her. It was suppose to be something fun but then that had changed so quickly.

He could pinpoint the moment when things had gotten complicated. It was three weeks into the summer. He had put his hand down her top and kissed the tops of her breasts. It hadn't seemed much to him. Okay he had pushed the boundaries further then than he had before with her. But he had touched a girl like that before. He had even kissed the tops of a girl's breast before Ginny. But he realised now that she had never allowed that before.

He had never considered the idea that Potter hadn't groped her before. I mean the guy had eyes. Yes there was had to be a sight problem for him but that's what his glasses had to be for. He must have seen the girl. She was hot. Her frame was small; she looked like she was delicate. But you could see the shape of her bosom; they were the only part of her body that wasn't flat.

After the realisation that Potter hadn't done that he had smirked for a while. He had beaten Potter to something with this girl. It was clear to him that Potter still had feelings for her and if he were to discover that he had touched her bra, he had kissed her breasts that would cause Potter to go mad.

But then of course the wicked side of him had disappeared as he remembered what had followed. Yes that had been the start to the complications but it could also have been the end. But then the last night of August had arrived. How could Draco have been so stupid?

He blamed it on teenage hormones. There was only so much a guy could take. If a girl threw herself at him he was bound to bite. But he knew that had been the wrong move. He shouldn't have bitten. This was a girl he was playing. He was counting on her emotions to help move him along. He needed her to get him closer to people fighting his master.

He wasn't suppose to fuck her over in the way he had wanted to. He found himself at night remembering it. He could remember the smooth texture of her skin. He could picture the way her body had looked. He could even almost taste her kisses. He found himself dreaming about what had started. He loved to remember the way she had squirmed under him as he had suckled her breasts. He loved to remember the way she had smiled as his fingers had pushed inside. And the look as she was pushed further than she could handle. The way her tongue pushed against his in that moment of release.

He found himself imagining that she had spoken in that moment. That her words had never reached his ears. He knew that he would have taken her hands and pushed them down his trousers. He knew that he would have allowed her to touch him in any way that she wanted to. He hoped sometimes that she would have taken him in with her mouth. He found the way she moved her tongue against his amazing and couldn't help but wonder how it would have felt.

In his dreams he would push her onto her back and spread her legs. His tongue would push passed and he would feel her move against his shoulders as he pushed deeper and deeper. He had found the taste that had sat on his fingers appealing in a strange way and had wanted to lap more of it up.

Then finally in the dreams he had finished what they had started. He would hover over her for a moment before pushing deep. He would see the look of pain on her face and kiss it away as he slowly set up a rhythm. Then together they would move causing the other so much pleasure.

It was a dream that was reoccurring so often that he would wake up so hard that he would wish she were next to him. But as much as those thoughts lingered he knew that was wrong. He had already gone too far with her. She was an innocent girl who should be allowed to maintain that innocence until somebody worthy of her came along. He was not worthy of her, how could he be? The only one worthy of her was the one who would love her.

That was why he had stopped. That was why he hadn't done everything that he wanted to do. But he couldn't explain that to her. The next morning had been a nightmare. He couldn't talk to her in front of her parents and she refused to be on her own with him. So he had written a letter. It was a pitiful excuse of a letter, but a letter none the less. He had placed it in her trunk and waved her off to Hogwarts.

He had racked his mind trying to think of something to say to her. He needed to explain things. And he did it simply. He wrote that her words of love had scared him. That he had realised that things had gotten so deep for her. He had told her that he liked her, that he really cared for her but that it hadn't reached love for him yet. He was trying to be gentle with her. He explained that in the moment lust had caused him to do what he had. That he wouldn't take them back because it was something that he had enjoyed, something he had dreamt about. He had finished by saying that he had wanted her more than anything else that night. But that it wasn't right. He had said that only when his feelings were as strong as hers were for him would he take things further.

It had felt like the right thing to say and seemed to work. Ginny had written back to him. They seemed to be on track again as friends. Were they dating, well technically neither had broken up with the other. Were her feelings the same he was unsure. He didn't want to know.

The truth was that Ginny was only one situation he was dealing with. He had been out looking for somewhere to live and had bought himself a cottage in Somerset. It was smaller than he had originally imagined but he found that he basically only needed somewhere to sleep. Because he was never there. He was still around the Burrow maybe two or three times a week involved in either Order meetings or family dinners!

Then his days were spent in the ministry training in the Auror department. It was much harder work than he had imagined. He figured that since he understood the mind of a dark wizard it would be easier. But he was very much wrong. It wasn't about understanding it was about stealth. About being able to blend in with the background. He was finding it very tiring.

Then when he was at home all he could do was mope around. He could go out with Neville or the Weasley boys but that was about it. His acquaintances from the past all had to be forgotten. And even when he was out with the boys his mind was always on Ginny. He didn't understand. Why was she the first thing he thought of in the morning? Why was it that she was also the last thing he thought about at night? And how come in the moments in the day when he was able to think of anything other than work it was of her?

He was going crazy. So crazy in fact that he had agreed to a family dinner with Tonks. He was forced around a dinner table with his cousin and her husband Remus Lupin, and both her parents. His maternal aunt Andromeda and his 'uncle' Ted.

"Are you even listening Draco?"

"What? Sorry no."

Tonks had been talking to him. But once more his mind had been on Ginny. They were eating Shepard's pie. He had learnt that it was one of her favourites. Molly Weasley would make it from scratch and when she had been little Ginny had helped. It was a sentimental dish for her that at Hogwarts reminded her of him. And now it reminded him of her.

"Leave the boy alone Dora, he's in lovesick."

"What?"

That drew his attention. He looked at Ted Tonks surprised. The man though laughed.

"Who's the girl?"

"There isn't a girl."

He laughed again.

"Now son I've been around enough boys to know that look. There's a girl … unless of course it's a boy."

Draco dropped his fork not knowing what to say to that. But his cousin jumped to his rescue.

"Leave him alone dad. His girlfriend's back in Hogwarts and I'm sure he's just missing her."

"Girlfriend. Who's that then Draco?"

He looked at his aunt and sighed.

"Ginny Weasley."

"She must be a lovely girl if she's got your head all over the place."

"I'd say it must be love."

Draco felt his eyes go wide. He had spoken to Tonks earlier telling her in confidence that the reason he couldn't concentrate that day was because he couldn't get Ginny out of his head. She had jokingly told him that it was the first sign of love. At least he had thought it was a joke. Now he wasn't too sure…


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning: chapter contains more smut**

A letter had arrived telling Draco that the first Hogsmeade visit was October 31st, Halloween. Since it was a Saturday the students were being allowed out. But of course there were conditions. Professors would have to be in the village and also a number of Aurors. As a trainee though Draco didn't count and he made sure that he had the day off.

By ten o'clock he was sat in Madam Puddifoots waiting for Ginny to arrive. She was due to meet him at ten thirty. But he had wanted to be early just in case she was. His mind was all over the place as he waited for her.

The original idea had been that he would meet her so that things would move along smoothly. He still needed her to be accepted. Whilst his good work was winning people over the fact that he was dating a Weasley was the crowning point. Also he had known that it would piss Potter off. And any chance to annoy him was a bonus.

But the last three weeks things had changed. He had come to the conclusion that the people in his life were right. Somewhere alone the way he had fallen in love with Ginny Weasley. Part of him was screaming for him to leave then. That he should end things and walk away. Because love was a weakness. It would be the end of him; if he loved Ginny he wouldn't be able to use her.

But something was stopping him from doing that. There was a voice that was whispering things in the back of his mind. And one thing in particular seemed to be on repeat.

"_When you find love, and you will find it Draco. Don't throw it away. It won't matter who the woman is if she's poor or rich, pure or tainted. If you love her don't let her slip away."_

It had taken Draco ages to work out where that had come from. Then in a dream he had seen his mother. He had revisited the night he had murdered her. And that's when the words meaning came to him. They had been amongst her last. She had made him promise not to throw love away and he had promised.

That was why he hadn't decided to stand Ginny up. That was why he was here. His mind though also thought that this was an opportunity to prove him wrong. When he saw Ginny he wouldn't see love. He'd just see this stupid little girl and he'd be able to carry on using her as he had done before.

"Guess who."

A pair of hands had wrapped around his eyes. He knew who it was even without the voice. It was the scent. She smelled of strawberries. It was the body lotion that she used. He had discovered that whilst staying at the Burrow. It was a smell that sent his senses to overload.

Then there was the softness of the hands. He loved the way that they rested over his eyes. He didn't hesitate as he pulled them down over his mouth and kissed the fingers. The small giggle set his stomach alight. Shit. His mind was screaming that this was love.

Ginny moved and he took her in. She wore a pair of linen trousers with a tight t-shirt and a jacket. Her hair had been cut to her shoulders and fell in loose curls. He couldn't help but get to his feet and pull her into his body. He kissed her tenderly for a moment before releasing her to sit opposite.

He ordered two teas and sat holding her hand.

"I've missed you."

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. He could see the surprise the sentiment was to the girl and then she smiled as if it was the best thing in the world.

"I've missed you too."

She leaned over the table and took his lips with her own. She only pulled back when the waitress arrived with the tea. As she picked the cup up and sipped from it Draco watched her. She was more beautiful than he had ever realised and he felt like shit for what had happened.

"Ginny I'm sorry about that night –"

"Let's not talk about it."

"I need to say this."

She looked uncomfortable and he reached over and took both her hands in his.

"I got scared Ginny. You need to understand that I was raised to see love as a weakness. The only person who has ever said that they loved me was my mother and look how she ended up. I felt that after you said that I couldn't. But – oh – I wanted to. I really wanted to. But it felt as though I'd be using you. I mean you had these feelings and I didn't. I couldn't do that to you."

They finished their tea and Ginny suggested they go for a walk. As they stepped into the street Draco wrapped his right arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him. They walked in silence up towards the shrieking shack. He didn't know why their path took them that way but he was quite glad it did because soon they were alone.

"Draco."

"Umm."

"I'm sorry too."

He turned slightly so that he was facing her. His arm dropped from her shoulder around her waist.

"What have you got to be sorry about?"

"I shouldn't have gone to your room that night. It was wrong of me and I'm sorry."

"No."

"What?"

"Don't ever apologise for that."

Draco pulled away and turned so that his back was facing the girl. He couldn't look at her while he said this.

"You should know that I had been dreaming about something like that since the day we were up on the hill. Remember when we were lying on the grass and then your mum called us for dinner."

"Of course."

"I kept wondering what would have happened if she hadn't called us. I would dream about having you there. About doing all these things that a decent person shouldn't do outside of a marriage. And everyday I wanted you more and more."

"Then that night you came into the room and I thought I was dreaming. Then you were under the blankets and I was touching you. And I knew that it was better than any of my dreams. I lost control that night Ginny. I shouldn't have done those things. But it's the memory of that night which has kept me sane these last two months. That memory has kept me going."

He felt her arms snake around his waist and she rested her head against his back.

"Can I tell you a secret Draco?"

"Certainly."

"I think about that every night before I go to sleep. About how wonderful if feels to kiss you. About how amazing your touch was and just how great a feeling that was. I've never felt anything like it before and every night I wish you were there to make me feel like that again."

"God Ginny I love you."

The words had slipped from his mouth. He hadn't meant them to spill out like that. Her grip fell away and the pressure of her body moved. He couldn't turn around. He didn't want to see the look on her face.

"Draco?"

"Ginny I'm sorry."

"No don't you ever apologise."

He felt her hand on his arm as she circled round to face him. Her eyes were wide as she looked him straight in the eyes.

"Did you mean that?"

All Draco could do was nod. She gave a tiny smile as she leaned in and kissed him. It was a quick light kiss. As her mouth pulled back he heard her words.

"I still mean what I said."

He wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her to him. The kiss was fierce as she threw her arms around his neck. She bit his lower lip hard but he didn't care. Her kisses tasted as wonderful as he remembered. He didn't want to let go of her. However he was startled back to reality when she tried to pull away. He let her go watching her carefully.

She offered him her hand and he took it. He didn't know what was going on as she pulled him off of the path but a smirk was already forming. She turned quickly and catching him off balance pushed him against a tree. Her lips were back on him in an instant.

Draco pulled her close to him. He didn't object as she licked his teeth with her tongue. As his arms wrapped around her waist he felt hers skim down his body. He didn't stop her. Her hands roamed up his chest as their tongues battled. Then he felt her fingers brush against his stomach as they moved lower. He didn't fight her as she undid his belt.

Her kisses slowed and Draco pulled her closer to him. All space between them had gone. He raised one hand to brush some strands of hair from her cheek. Their lips parted as he kissed down her neck. He didn't pull the girl to him when she increased the gap slightly and was rewarded when he felt her delicate touch.

He bit her neck as she closed her hands around him. He gave a small moan into her skin as she did the same. He continued to lick, kiss and bite the same spot as she moved her hand up and down his length. Her touch was so gentle that it felt almost none existent. So he reached his own hand in and placing it over hers increased the pressure.

His moan into her neck seemed to encourage her. She began to increase the speed. He loved the way he felt in her hand. Loved the way that she was working him. It was better than anything he could imagine. Then so suddenly the movement stopped. One of her hands moved to his chin pulling him away from her neck. As he pulled back he saw the horrible mark that was left. He realised that it would be a while until that was gone. He couldn't help but smile.

Then she was moving. He was no longer looking at her neck. In fact all he could see was the top of her head. Then he felt her breath. It was warm and moist against his skin. Then her tongue slid along him. He couldn't contain the moan. She stopped but he placed a hand on her head and twisted the strands of hair. It seemed to do the trick because once more the motion started.

He slipped in and out of her mouth in a rhythm that she alone controlled. He felt thankful he was against a tree because he needed to lean on it. This was beyond anything he had experienced before. Never had he allowed anyone to do this to him before. He'd had hand jobs in the past, both his own and from a more delicate female hand. But this was something else.

His mind was clouding over. All he could do was stand there as the feeling intensified. He knew what was going to happen. He knew better than she had what it meant. He felt the release as he leaned back on the tree. He called out not caring if anyone was within hearing distance.

Then before he was fully conscious again he felt her lips on his. Her tongue pushing against his. For a moment he thought it repulsive. Surely he would taste himself on her lips. But then he didn't care. She had taken him fully without protest. There was no way he was going to pull back.

He kissed her more ferociously than he ever had. He bit her lower lip so hard that he tasted blood in his mouth. But neither one pulled back. His arms snaked around her back and down her bum. He hooked one arm under her leg pulling it upwards so she was forced to balance on one. This movement brought her even closer to him. He was still exposed to the world but that knowledge seemed to be lost. Then he turned.

Ginny was suddenly the one pinned against the tree. With one leg in the air he was able to rub against her effortlessly. She was moaning into his mouth. But he wasn't going to do that. Not here, not today. Still though he kept her pinned with his hips. Then with his left hand he pushed his hand up under her top. His fingers brushed against the lace of the bra. But he wasn't going to allow that to stop him. He pulled that down until the bra rested just below its intended position. Then pushing both hands up into the top he flicked and pinched at her nipples. He loved the way her kisses lessened with each flick.

He pulled out of the kiss for a moment and looked at the girl. Lust was written all over her face and he was sure his was identical. Once more he found the spot on her neck and bit at it. Her moans were increasing and he loved the power that this was.

Then slowly he moved his right hand down her body. He reached the edge of her trousers and was surprised when her hands joined his. He felt her undo the tied belt that was joined to the fabric. Then he pushed his hand down. Her fingers brushed along his arm as he pushed his way through the wet curls.

She gave a groan as once more he pushed his way in. She wasn't quite as tight as the first time but he didn't care. As he began to curl and push his index finger he wondered if maybe she had been attempting this herself. If she would pleasure herself to the same memory that he did most nights.

As he began to increase the speed he pushed a second finger through. He heard her breath catch. He knew that his fingers were thicker and longer than hers. If she had practiced she wouldn't have been ready for him in this manner. He licked her neck as she began to pant. He loved the way that her chest was rising and falling against his left hand. He was back in control now and this was where he wanted to stay.

As she screamed out he felt more pleasure than he had expected. He had muffled her calls on their previous encounter out of fear. Hearing her now made him want her even more. But he pulled back. His left hand came out from under her top as he pushed both hands against the tree above her head. He moved his hips so that her leg could fall to the floor. Then he raised his mouth to her lips once more. This time it was gentle.


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning: This chapter contains more smut**

The memory of Halloween haunted Draco's dreams. They shifted to include this new information that he had learnt from his encounter. No longer was Ginny being taken advantage of. Now the positions were changing. He would be thrown against the bed as she took full control. He would allow her anything in the dreams. When he'd awake the disappointment of not finding her there would overcome him. He would lay there remembering her touch and trying to recreate it (it was never the same though).

But this memory got him through the first three weeks of November. Every morning he would wake up and think one less day. This was because as he had walked her back up to the gates of Hogwarts Ginny had informed him that the opening Quidditch game would take place on November 21st.

The anticipation for it had been almost more than he could bear. But the Saturday arrived and he made his way to Hogwarts. It was unfortunate that he wasn't alone. Ginny's brothers Fred and George had arrived of their own accord to see the match and Neville was in tow. So Draco had sat with the three men only to be joined by Luna.

That didn't spoil the game for him though. He waited with baited breath as the team took to the sky. The uniforms were not form fitting but as he watched he imagined that it was. He wondered if it would be possible to do what they had been doing on a broom twenty feet in the air. It was a challenge that he was willing to take.

He watched as Ginny dived and swooped around the Slytherin opponents. He knew which team he should have been supporting, his own house. But he couldn't, no he wouldn't. He watched Ginny as if she were the only player there. The speed at which she moved, the way that she was able to twist her body. It was a massive turn on for him.

The game had ended suddenly and Draco didn't know or care who had won. He had headed down to the ground to meet Ginny. But this day wasn't meant to be. Her brothers, Neville and Luna were right behind him. He managed to give her a quick kiss but then she was taken away to a party in the common room. It seemed that Gryffindor had been victorious.

So for the last week of November he was once more forced to remember Halloween as his relief. He mixed that with the events of August in the bedroom and July on the hill. He even added some of the Quidditch stuff. His fantasies had never ever been so good.

Although he was missing Ginny like anything and very horny Draco didn't have much time to contemplate on it. The Auror training had intensified. It was harder and longer hours than before. He found himself going home near the point of exhaustion. But it was something he had chosen to do and he was determined to see it through.

Then there were the increased Order meetings. They now trusted him and he was deeper than he had been before. He was involved with more procedures for defending themselves from Death Eater attack. He was sent out to battle against Death Eaters. He hated that sometimes because it meant taking out somebody from his side. But he had to do it.

He was also spending one night a week within the lair of the Dark Lord. He would go over everything he had learnt from the Order. He would explain plans they had and about someone they had discovered. Sometimes the Dark Lord would tell him something to slip in, something that he may have heard around to throw them off.

He was so busy in fact that he was surprised when Christmas arrived. He hadn't been able to meet Ginny off the express due to training but that night he went to the Burrow. The entire family (excluding Ron – who had been home in the October and now claimed to be close to finding something with Harry and Hermione) were there. It was so packed that Draco was unable to have any time alone with Ginny.

It also didn't help that now that he had his own place he wasn't there in the nights. And there was no way that Mr or Mrs Weasley would allow Ginny to spend the night at Draco's. It took until December 23rd for Draco to get Ginny alone.

It was a Wednesday and two days before Christmas but he had managed to get Mrs Weasleys permission to have Ginny round at his. He had informed her that he was preparing a special meal for his girlfriend and really wanted to spend an evening just the two of them because he'd missed her. Mrs Weasley still called him her 'perfect little gentleman' and so saw no reason why he shouldn't be allowed to cook something special for her daughter. She of course had no knowledge of what had gone on between the pair of them.

Ginny's expression when she had seen the cottage was amazing. She had walked through all six rooms a dozen times or so. She looked at the spare bedroom, before moving onto the master one. Then the bathroom and living room. Finally she went into the dinning room before finally settling on looking at the kitchen. Draco just watched her as she took everything in.

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"No it really is."

He opened his mouth and looked around as if surprised.

"Did you really think it wouldn't be?"

"Of course not. It's just better than I ever imagined."

She kissed his lips tenderly and he took her hand pulling her back into the dinning room.

"Sit here."

He knew it was an order but with a smile she did take the seat. He went back into the kitchen and opened the oven door. Carefully removing the boiling hot dish he took it back into the dinning room and placed it in the centre of the table.

"Is that?"

"Shepard's pie. Yes. See I know it's your favourite so I made it for you."

"You made it?"

Draco gave her a grin and then laughed.

"No. Actually my Aunt Andromeda made it, you know Tonks mum. But I did heat it up."

Ginny was laughing as well as she happily scooped some onto the plate. They ate in silence just glancing at one another. Draco's stomach was knotted the entire time. He felt barely able to eat. He had wanted to be alone with her for so long. And finally here she was. All he wanted to do was take her into his arms and kiss her.

Once the meal was finished Ginny disappeared into the bathroom. Draco set the plates to wash and dropped onto the sofa. He had the wireless on and he bobbed his head along to the music. He was so absorbed that he was startled when Ginny nuzzled up next to him. He wrapped his arms around her body and they laid on the sofa for almost an hour listening to the music.

"Draco."

"Umm."

"Will you kiss me already."

She turned in his arms and joined their lips together. It was soft and tender. There was no rush to this kiss. Draco's arms wrapped around her as he held her close. They were caught up in each other. He felt that this was different to the last time they had been alone. There was no harshness to it. Finally Ginny pulled away and looked at the clock.

"I told mum that I'd be home by ten."

He looked at the clock too. It was five past ten.

"I wish you could stay."

She bit her lip as if coming to a decision.

"I wish I could too."

She kissed his lips again before standing up. He walked her to the fire and watched as she used the floo network to return home. His stomach dropped and he felt terrible. He missed her so much when she wasn't with him. It was pathetic.

Now that she was gone Draco headed into the bathroom to have a cold shower. He needed something. Once he was dry and in his boxers ready for bed he went back to the kitchen and put the plates away. It was nearly eleven and whilst still early he felt it better that he just go to bed. There was no point moping around.

* * *

A creak sounded and Draco sat up. There was somebody stood by his bedroom door. Leaning over he pulled his wand into his hand. But before he could say anything several candles came to life. At the doorway stood Ginny. She was smiling seductively and he couldn't help but look around bewildered.

"What? How?"

"I want to stay here tonight. So I waited for my parents to go to bed and snuck over."

"But they'll notice you're gone when they get up."

"Not if I'm back before they get up."

"Which is?"

"Six thirty."

Draco grinned as Ginny walked towards him. He managed to quickly glance at the clock on the table beside him. It was barely twelve thirty. That meant they had six hours. Before Ginny had reached the bed he was holding the clock.

"What are you doing?"

"Setting it for six fifteen."

"Do you really think we're going to be sleeping?"

He turned in time to see her undo the robe that she was wearing. He felt his mouth drop. He had never seen anything like that in his life. He had heard about 'sexy' underwear but imagined that they would be a let down. Ginny wearing them was definitely not a let down.

Draco didn't have a chance to get out of bed. She was on top of him in seconds. It was déjà vu to their first evening together. Draco was under the sheets whilst Ginny lay on top. This time though Draco's hands went straight onto her back as he kissed her. He felt her hands fumbling with the cover and helped her to move them aside. Then she was next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

All they did was kiss. His hands stayed in a safe position whilst hers didn't move from his hair. It was a powerful moment in its own way. Then ever so slightly Ginny moved her body. Draco knew that things were about to change in that moment.

He pulled Ginny close and his lips went to her breasts. He kissed the tops of them as his hands went round the back to unfasten it. As the top fell away he took the breasts into his mouth. The sounds she made were such a turn on that he never wanted to stop. As his suckling and biting increased her hands ran down his back. She pushed her body against his, their legs interlocking.

Finally Draco took his mouth from her breasts and captured her mouth again. The kisses were hard almost as if they were fighting. But he found the roughness of her kisses so different from her touch that it made him want her even more. He felt her hands push into his boxers and he smiled into her mouth as she touched him. As she increased her hold and the speed Draco reached down and pulled her hand away. Her lips broke from his for a moment.

"Draco?"

"Not yet."

He wondered if she understood why. He knew that her touch was almost magical, it sent his mind boggling. He knew that if hers was the only touch he would encounter for the rest of his life he would die a happy man. But he wanted tonight to last. He wanted tonight to start and end with her. Her touch wouldn't allow that plan to work.

They continued to kiss for minutes as Draco lay on his side. The girl was pressed tightly against him. Even though his boxers were still constricting his freedom he pushed his hips against her. He knew that the material she was wearing would also block him but he wanted her to know what she was doing to him. He was rather surprised when on the second time she pushed just as hard against him. This was even more of a turn on. Their hands were once more in safe places as they rubbed against each other. He listened to the soft sounds that the girl made with each brush. He couldn't help but grin into the kiss.

Then Draco made a decision. Moving his arms down her body he reached her hips. His fingers brushed against lace. In one movement he had her on her back. Their lips didn't part as they both rolled. Draco decided he liked this position so much better. He leaned his body against hers and pushed his hips once more against hers. This time her grasp was stronger than it had been before.

He moved his mouth from hers and kissed down one side of her neck. Then he traced kisses down the length of her body. When he reached the lace he glanced up at her. Then he moved his mouth of the material and continued to kiss. As he lips touched the tops of her legs he hooked his fingers into the material and pulled it down as he continued to kiss down her legs.

As he pulled the material free he looked up at the girl. This was the first time he'd seen her naked. Before he'd seen her breasts, he'd touched her but he had never seen her. His eyes lapped up the sight as he moved back up her body. He knew he wore a smirk as he lowered his lips amongst the curls. With his arms he pushed her legs further apart and pulled them onto his shoulders. He pushed his tongue in as deep as he could. Her squirms aroused him more and he licked.

Feeling mischievous he began to tickle the tops of her legs. Then another idea hit him. And he pushed his fingers in with his tongue. Her breathe was catching in her throat. He could hear how quickly she was drawing it in. Then he heard it, the low moan in Ginny's throat. He felt the muscles tighten around him and then her body went rigid.

He watched as her breathing began to slow and then he moved up and took her lips with his. She didn't respond for a number of moments but it didn't matter. He continued to kiss her lips. Then her tongue pushed into his mouth. Her arms came tight around his body. Draco didn't know how long they kissed for but after a while he snaked his way back down her body.

Ginny looked down at him and he winked as he once more placed his lips amongst her curls. This time he simply kissed her. Yet as he nuzzled his face against her he pulled her legs onto his shoulders. Then he began to pull up a little. Her Legs stayed on his shoulders as he positioned himself just above her.

Watching her he quickly bent over and kissed her lips quickly again.

"Can I?"

He had been so sure that he would tonight. But now he wanted to ensure that she was okay with it. He didn't want to push things faster than she was ready for.

"Please."

He hadn't been surprised by the husky sound of his own voice. He was doubled up with passion and need for this girl. But that hers was equal to his was a surprise. Draco shifted himself so that he rested against her entrance. Then ever so slowly he began to push his way in.

Part of him wanted to just push straight in. But there was a voice yelling for him to take it slow. He was surprised when pain registered across her face.

"Ginny?"

"Keep going."

He didn't want to stop but was worried. But she had told him to continue so he did. There had been some resistance but suddenly that was gone. He heard the sharp intake of breath from Ginny, her eyes were closed.

"I'll stop."

"No you're in. Please Draco."

It was the use of his name that did it for him. He began to draw out a bit before pushing once more. It was slow to begin with. He kept his eyes on hers. They were still closed and there was a tension to her face. But that began to fade and he felt her pushing against him. He started to increase the pace. He loved the sound that the movement created in the room, the sound of her breath, the small moans that escaped through her lips. He knew that his were almost identical to her own.

But there was something a little different from this. He had seen her now three times climax in the past. Her breath was increasing but was nowhere near as fast as his was. So without knowing why he reached his hand down. He brushed his fingers across her and was rewarded by a bigger moan. As he continued to stroke and thrash he noticed that her breathing was getting quicker with each move. His own was ragged.

Then when he knew that it was only moments until he would lose it she screamed. Draco lasted only two more and then he was yelled. He slumped forward but managed to stop himself from squashing his lover. This time her lips were on his before they registered.

"I love you Draco."

"Ginny I love you too."

Their bodies were interlocked as once more they kissed. Their hands ran over the others body as they continued to mould to one another. Finally Ginny pulled out of the kiss. Her hands were wrapped around Draco and he wondered if she would ever let go, he knew he didn't want her to.

"That was amazing."

"It didn't hurt?"

Her eyes sparkled.

"A little but it was worth the pain."

A smile came to her face.

"I can't imagine this with anyone else."

Draco felt the same way. He felt as though he had just claimed Ginny as his own. His lips went to hers once more. It was a quick and light kiss. He heard the words spill from his mouth before he realised what he had said.

"Marry me."

Her lips were against his in seconds. Her hands on his body. He knew that their night together was far from over. He wondered how many rounds they'd last. But he sure of one thing. The answer to his question was going to be yes. And he couldn't be happier about that.


	19. Chapter 19

Draco felt as though he was on cloud nine following his night with Ginny. They hadn't slept at all. After he didn't know how many times they had sat together in bed talking. Ginny had sat propped against his chest and they spoken for hours.

He had learnt that she hated this year in Hogwarts. Everything was different for her now. In the past things had changed but there had always been this constant. But suddenly that was no longer the case. She blamed the fact that most of her friends had been older than her. Really looking at it he realised that Ginny had been very close to the golden trio and Neville. Then there was him. So really she only had Luna left. He had a new understanding.

But they also spoke of other things. Well one thing really. He had been right in thinking that Ginny would marry him. She had argued that he hadn't meant it. That he had been caught up in the moment. But he had meant it. He loved her. Bloody hell he wanted to marry this woman more than anything else in the world. Finally he had convinced her that it wasn't something on the spur of the moment.

Following that there had been a long silence. Ginny had of course said that she loved and that she couldn't imagine marrying anyone else now. She told him yes. But there was something. It took a lot of time to get the problem from her. She had imagined for the last six years that it would be Harry that she would marry. Was Draco bitter about this? No. He understood that. He had always figured that he would marry some wealthy witch that had been chosen for him. Never had it crossed his mind that the woman would be a Weasley.

By six o'clock the pair were in agreement. They were going to marry. Not straight away. Ginny would have to finish Hogwarts first. Draco respected that. It was only right that she get to finish her education. And they had also decided that for now their engagement would remain between them. For Ginny it was the fact that she was still a student and she didn't want her parents thinking that she was rushing into this the same way they thought that Bill and Fleur had. For Draco it was necessary so that the Dark Lord wouldn't think him weak or come after Ginny.

The Dark Lord was something that was weighing on Draco's mind on the weeks following Ginny's return to Hogwarts. If he really was everything he said he was wouldn't he have known instantly about Draco and Ginny? How could this creature claim that Ginny wasn't good enough for Draco because she didn't have wealth? And what Draco really couldn't understand was the implication that she was a blood traitor just because she was able to love and didn't judge the ones that she did.

To Draco's mind he was now also a blood traitor. If not for his love of muggles and muggleborns at least for his love of one who associated with them. He had always been brought up to believe the worse in those that didn't have pure blood. Yet spending time with Ted Tonks made him see that this man was the same as so many others. Maybe not as the people he associated with due to his money but to other people.

He'd learnt that Ted was a man that worked hard. He loved his family and provided for them. What he wanted in life was the chance to live with his wife happily and watch his daughter start her own family. How was that different to other people? Draco's mind was shot to pieces.

These were the reasons he made to himself for cutting himself off from the Dark Lord of his followers. Since Ginny had arrived from Hogwarts for Christmas he hadn't once gone to his master. It was like summer all over again. But Draco didn't care.

But as January was coming to its conclusion he knew that he needed to go to him. He knew that if he didn't return soon he would be hunted down. After all nobody left his service. He was a spy. He needed to do what he was sent out to do. Did it really matter if he questioned this? He had gotten into it and he had to live with his choices.

But as he stood in front of the solid door that resolve was beginning to fade. He was in love with a woman he was suppose to be using to serve this creature. Draco was thankful for skills in Occlumency that he had been taught now three years earlier. He knew that the Dark Lord was powerful but Draco was sure that if he was careful he could suppress his feelings for his fiancé.

"You return to me now after so many weeks away. Do you expect not to be punished?"

He hadn't even stepped into the room. Draco quickly shielded his emotions towards Ginny and bent as low as he could possibly go.

"I can only apologise my Lord. I never intended my absence to be for so long."

"Explain why it was then."

"My Lord over the last number of months I have been accepted by your enemies. They see me as someone who has learnt from mistakes in my life. But although I am seen to do so much good by them my trump card is the Weasley."

Draco watched the floor. It was harder to control his feelings towards Ginny while he was talking about her. He worried that if he looked up the Dark Lord would know instantly about his feelings.

"What has that got to do with your absence Draco?"

"She returned home from Hogwarts for two weeks over Christmas. After training I was expected to be with her and her family. I would stay until two or three in the morning and I admit that I was so tired from the training that I would be too tired to come to you. That was a mistake. But I had to worry that they were watching me closer with her home. I did not want to chance being discovered now."

"But you are in with the Order Draco. Surely you do not still need this girl?"

"Maybe not my Lord. But there are some that think that she is the reason I am acting the good guy. I do not want to chance their distrust until I have won them over completely. Plus there is the added bonus that me being with the Weasley really pisses off Potter and her brother."

There was a merciful laugh at that comment. Draco finally looked up from the ground and watched as his master lowered himself onto an armchair. He was signalled close. Draco stood just off centre so that his master could see him.

Draco instantly knew what was happening. He managed to hide his love for Ginny behind his contempt for Potter. He hid his happiness over an engagement behind the glee of how much pain the relationship was costing Potter.

"Very well Draco. But that does not explain your absence in the last two weeks."

"My Lord your increased activity has the Order worried. There have been more Order meetings than before. The ministry is worried and so they've increased the training of Aurors to try and get them qualified quicker. Then there is the fact that I am expected to play the part of a blood traitor. As such I find myself spending time with my Aunt Andromeda's family, as she is now suppose to be the only family I associate with. Then there are the meals with the Weasleys and pub nights with the Weasley boys and Longbottom."

"An active social life Draco. It seems that you have forgotten your commitment to me."

"No my Lord. The active social life is a cover. It is how they all behave amongst each other and I have to join them otherwise I will be found out."

Draco lowered his eyes to the floor. The Dark Lord was silent for a moment and then he seemed to find his voice again.

"What news do you have?"

Draco for the first time felt reluctant to give anything over. He knew that the Weasley twins were working on objects that could be used against the Death Eaters. He felt they were quit inventive. While they would seem like useless pranks the outcomes would more than certainly stop an attacker in their tracks.

Then there was the fact that the Order had discovered that Stephan Walsh was operating in duel information. He had been allowed after being vouched for by Bill Weasley. But he was passing Order information onto the Death Eaters for a price. As such they were feeding him false trails. He knew that the Dark Lord would find that very interesting. Would probably kill Walsh but then that would give the Order the weaker hand.

"My Lord it seems that Potter has sent news to Lupin that he is at a loss. Back in October they had been so sure that they were close to something but now it seems that they were wrong. They are depressed and now fighting has started between the three. It seems only time is keeping them together. Potter will soon be on his own in a quest that he has no chance in completing."

Draco had no idea where that had come from. Yes he had heard that there had been some minor arguments back in October. It seemed that they didn't agree on some of the food. They didn't like the idea of staying in a certain place for more than a night. But there was nothing to suggest that they would be returning soon, or that what they were doing was a bust.

"Interesting."

"And there is talk within the Order that well known Death Eater has been slipping information to a werewolf who has taken a liking to Lupin. This werewolf is passing on all the information so that the Order will know."

"Who is this?"

"Goyle senior. My Lord we both know that Goyle has little brain and he is being used now for the other side."

"That will be sorted."

Draco continued to fabricate stories about Order pans. Then he left. Relief ran through his body as he opened his front door. The Dark Lord hadn't been able to tell that he was lying. Draco wondered how long that would last. He also wondered if by lying he was doing the right thing. His mind it seemed was rather messed up.


	20. Chapter 20

Time is maybe the most fragile object in the universe. It slips by so fast that before anybody realises it they are no longer that teenager but a twenty something with a proper job. It felt almost as though yesterday Draco had been nineteen and now he stood as a twenty three year old qualified Auror.

Sometimes he still couldn't believe that this was the path that his life had taken him on. He had never in his younger years thought this was a possibility. But it had turned out that way. Even stranger was the fact that he was an engaged man, not one that was married. He had always figured that he would be married with kids by the time he was twenty. That wasn't the case.

Draco had been engaged now for four years to one Ginny Weasley. Somehow she had become his school sweetheart. It had never meant to become what it had but now there was no way he would ever change it. They had gotten engaged over Christmas during her last year in Hogwarts. As such they had kept it to themselves. Then she had left the school and gone onto Healer training.

They had wanted to announce it then. But there was always something in the way. Always someone they knew being killed, or arrested for Death Eater charges. It seemed almost impossible to get the news across to anyone. And then at New Year they just blurted it out. Of course they thought it was a rushed idea. Ginny and Draco decided not to tell them that it had been a years long engagement at that point.

But with all the fighting, the training they were both still undergoing it was very difficult to get things organised. So the pair settled on a long engagement. There was one major downfall to this. The Weasleys were old fashioned; mind so was Draco in some respects. But this meant they refused to have Ginny live with Draco. Apparently living together before marriage was a big no.

There had been ways around that though. Draco had bought a flat in London and 'let' it to Ginny. Of course no rent was ever paid on the place. And the cottage that he had called home for a year went pretty much empty. As far as people were concerned they lived apart but the truth was very different. And Draco suspected that most people knew that.

There was only really one other major change that had occurred over the last four years. Draco's alliance had shifted. When he had first started dating Ginny it had been a ploy to get information on the Order. But that ploy had shifted and turned into love. He could now trace that moment to his shift in alliance. The more time he spent with the people in her life the more he released that they weren't the enemy. They were fighting to be allowed to live the lives they wanted to. They were fighting to be allowed to love the people they chose. Draco discovered that he understood that and began to also think that way.

Of course he couldn't leave the Death Eaters. Nobody walked away from Voldemort. But he could distance himself. It was something he had been doing now for years. His visits were becoming less and less. He wouldn't go when summoned but when cornered would make a plausible excuse for why he couldn't be there. Then when he did go he would feed Voldemort lies, things that could be true but never turned out to be. Draco would smile sometimes thinking about that. It was whilst thinking of small things like that that he noticed the shift in his thinking, for example calling him Voldemort instead of the Dark Lord.

As for the Order itself it was still going strong. They were fighting and taking down Death Eaters. The biggest downfall was that there was always somebody else ready to stand in the empty shoes of a fallen Death Eater. They were being promised the world. But when an Order member fell it was a little harder. They were a smaller organisation still working outside of the ministry.

But Draco now knew that the biggest advantage the Order had were the 'golden trio'. Another example of how he had changed was the fact that he now referred to them as Harry, Ron and Hermione. Something he would never have dreamt of doing in his younger years. He didn't understand what they were hunting but he like the rest of the Order now understood that whatever it was held the key to defeating their nemesis.

However it didn't matter to him that he had managed to distance himself as much as possible. He found at night when he lay next to the woman he loved he was consumed with fear. It was the fear that one day she would learn the truth about him. That she would realise that who she fell for didn't exist back then. He did exist now; she had moulded him into that man with her love. But what if she found out and hated him?

He had tried to walk away over the years. He usually got as far as the door. Truthfully he didn't want to hurt Ginny. He feared that as long as they were in a relationship she would be in danger. But he loved her. She made the world a better place as far as he was concerned. She made him a better man and it might sound like cheese but it was true. He couldn't imagine his life without her.

That was why he allowed her to take over with wedding plans. He watched happily as she set a date, found a location. He listened when she told him she had found the perfect dress, and that she wouldn't tell him what it was like. He listened to her telling him that Luna and Hermione would look fantastic in the gowns she'd picked, and that she had even convinced Fleur to be a bridesmaid to her, or whatever it is you call a married one!

She was so excited that Draco was excited. He loved the look of joy on her face. But with the wedding getting closer and closer he realised something now that he had known for a very long time. He couldn't keep things the way they were. He had to show his side loudly. The time had come for the impossible…

He had always been brought up with the notion that nobody turned their back on Voldemort. That once you were in his service you were there for life. Well for him the life sentence was over. He was going to break free. Either he would prove that it was a statement made up by Death Eaters to scare or he would die. But either way he would be free from the jobs Voldemort had in mind for him.


	21. Chapter 21

Okay this chapter is split into three aspects. Basically I've changed the plan a little bit and I've put what could easily have been three chapters into one to make this one longer. Plus it seems that it should go together because its something important.

* * *

Draco had spent the best part of a month trying to decide on what he would do to get out of service. But it was almost impossible. Whatever he did wasn't big enough to get the attention of Voldemort. He had been responsible for the capture of many low level Death Eaters over the last five years. But he needed something different. He needed to get himself a big fish.

The opportunity presented itself to Draco in a bizarre fashion. He had been getting along with a number of Ginny's brothers in the last number of years. He really enjoyed boy's night down one of the pubs with a pint in his hand watching as the twins tried to flirt with anything in a skirt.

This night was no different. The twins were chatting up a pair of identical female twins much to Bill and Draco's amusement. Draco had found that Bill was good company. He was a married man, he understood that Draco was in a permanent state of commitment and they would encourage the single brothers to flirt. They were the instigators really. It was sometimes strange, Bill was the eldest and should have known better while Draco was the youngest and so shouldn't have been listened too. It seemed that Charlie was the only one not to listen, but he wasn't in the country often so it was just the four of them, and sometimes Neville.

Draco chocked on his pint as Fred fell on the floor pulling a blonde haired witch down on top of him. The witch looked mortified and quickly jumped to her feet. Her turquoise eyes skimmed the room as if checking nobody had seen. From next to them George was rolling around laughing.

"I better step in."

Draco watched as Bill walked over to his brothers to calm the situation. He held the woman's hand and spoke something to her. Draco had to admit that Bill had something about him that seemed to calm the poor witches who always came across a drunken twin. Placing his pint on the table Draco stood. He needed to take a leak. He didn't bother signalling to his 'brothers' where he was going he just went.

He unzipped his flies and stood in front of the urinal.

"Alright mate."

Draco turned and looked at the man stood against the other wall. What the hell was he playing at? There was an unwritten rule that said that you didn't chat in the men's room. Draco looked back at the urinal and became agitated when the man came over and leaned over him.

"If it's a fuck you're after Lestrange go elsewhere. I don't lean that way."

His aunt's brother-in-law, Rabastan Lestrange, gave him a sneer.

"No we all know that you have a taste for blood traitor."

Draco zipped his fly and turned to look at the man old enough to be his own father.

"You leave her out of this."

"What's wrong Malfoy? Did you fall in love with the little Weasley that you were suppose to use?"

"I said drop it."

The older man laughed as he walked over towards the sink.

"I hope you intend to wash your hands Malfoy. Your mother did teach you the importance of hygiene."

"What the hell do you want?"

A snarl crossed his face, one that he didn't wear often.

"I got a proposition for you is all Malfoy. I've got a bit of muggle baiting in mind. It's been a while since you've been able to do anything like that. Join me. We'll make a night of it."

Draco looked at the man carefully.

"When?"

"Tomorrow night. I've received reliable information that a number of ministers for the muggle parliament will be staying near Guildford in a hotel named 'The Manor House'. Meet there at eight in the evening. We'll get them while they're having their evening meal."

Lestrange laughed happily as he exited the toilets. Draco looked at his reflection in the mirror. This was just the information that he needed.

* * *

"Moody Sir can I have a word?"

The old Auror glanced at Draco. He was a busy man who hated to be interrupted for no reason. Draco had already seen several young Aurors ask him fruitless questions that they should have spoken to the others about. There was a rule really that Moody be left to deal with things and only be addressed when needed. It was done simply because he was in charge of weeding out real Death Eaters from those being forced.

"This better be important."

"I can deliver you Rabastan Lestrange."

Draco was ushered into a room off from the office. The door was secured and the old man looked at him closely.

"I'm listening."

"The Manor House hotel just outside of Guildford. There are some muggle parliament ministers due there today. He's planning to attack them tonight."

"How do you know this?"

"There's something that you need to know Sir."

Draco looked at the old Auror and took a deep breath.

"I'm a spy, a traitor whatever it is you want to call me."

Then he did something that made his stomach churn. He pulled his sleeve up on his left arm and pulled his wand out. The Dark Lord had taught him a spell powerful enough to conceal the mark. He hadn't removed that spell in nearly four years. He was petrified that Ginny would see it otherwise.

"You're a Death Eater!"

Draco looked at the man in front of him and simply nodded.

"You realise that I will have to arrest you for this."

"Please just hear me out. That's all I ask."

The man folded his arms across his solid chest. It was the only invitation Draco would receive to explain himself.

"Five years ago I was given orders by the Dark Lord to try to infiltrate the Order of the Phoenix. He had lost his informant when Snape killed Dumbledore. I was to use my mother's murder to contact Tonks and get her to introduce me slowly into the circle and gain everyone's trust. But I found a better way in."

"Weasley."

Draco simply nodded.

"Yes. I was suppose to use her to get into the Order and pass information back. But something went wrong, something that Voldemort could never see coming."

The old man looked straight into Draco's eyes. He wished for a moment that he would be able to read the truth in him, but he knew the man didn't have the skills.

"You fell in love with the woman."

Draco didn't respond. Instead he dropped into a chair and lowered his head for a moment.

"She was suppose to be someone that I was using. But then I found that I liked her as a person and she liked me. She liked me for me and not my wealth. She didn't know I still had access to it. And then I wanted to stop it. I tried to distance myself but she was all I could think about. And then I kissed her and I knew that it was the biggest mistake I could make, because … Because once I kissed her I never wanted to stop."

"Malfoy you were still using her though. You are a Death Eater."

"Yes Sir I know that. But it got harder and harder. Suddenly I wasn't just her friend I was dating her, and then I wasn't simply dating her I was in love! Love the one thing that Voldemort doesn't understand. The one thing my mother told me not to throw away. And then we were engaged. And Sir I hated lying to her. I hate the fact that she doesn't realise that she was a tool for me. And the thing I hate the most is the fact that she doesn't know that she's changed me.

He looked up at the man stood in front of him almost begging.

"I'm a Death Eater Sir. And I know that in the eyes of Voldemort that means for life. If he thought for one second that I had changed sides he'd kill me. But I have. I never want to serve him again. I love my fiancé and I want to be a better man for her."

"But it's too late."

"I'm still alive aren't I? I haven't given him anything useful in years Sir. I feed him lies, things that could possibly turn out to be true but then don't. When he questions them I tell him that a Death Eater has been feeding information to somebody. I promise to find out who. Then I give him a name of someone loyal to him and he takes them out."

"That's not enough."

"I know Sir. I wish I could go back and change where my alliance started but I can't. I was brought up to believe in purity of blood. But Ginny has changed that. I understand why you fight and I'm standing here with you. I've given you more Death Eaters than anyone else because I stand beside them in the shadows."

"Malfoy –"

"You've put spies in his followers for years Sir. We both know that. And we both know that he's put spies among ours. And that's what I was. But not anymore. I want to leave him, but that's difficult. This is my way out Sir. If I can arrest Lestrange I'm out. He'll hunt me down and try to kill me but I'll be a free man. Free to be the man that I should be. Please. Let me arrest Lestrange for you. Let me prove that I've shifted my alliance."

"This could be a ploy Malfoy."

Draco looked at the man before him. He pulled his wand from his robes and placed it on the table.

"I can only do so much Sir. I'm being honest with you now. I can't do anymore than that. Please trust me."

* * *

Draco's stomach was in knots as he stood by the entrance to the hotel. It was nearly eight and he knew what was to happen. Around the perimeter there were at least another ten Aurors hidden from sight. He pulled his cloak up high covering his neck.

He stood and waited just in the shadows. He hadn't said that he would join the muggle torture and he knew that Lestrange wouldn't bother waiting for him. Eight o'clock struck and several pops sounded around the seemingly empty grounds. A gruff voice sounded.

"Thought you said Malfoy would be joining us Lestrange."

"Seems like he's chickened out."

Crabbe laughed at that. Draco didn't know how he had ever stomached spending time with that vile man. To think he had once been one of the closest things he'd had for a friend. It seemed like a different person to Draco. He had been one thing and now he was another.

The six cloaked figures stepped inside the hotel and he heard the sound of spells. Instinct kicked in and Draco ran into the room. Everyone stopped for a moment and stared. It was Lestrange that spoke.

"You're late."

"And you're going back to Azkaban."

Draco hit Lestrange with a stunning spell. Then chaos broke out. The other Aurors were there and pops sounded as the Death Eaters tried to get away. He didn't care if they did though. His eyes were on the form on the floor. He had done it. He had made his mark. And now he was free from his life of a Death Eater. He could finally be the man he had been pretending he was for so long.


	22. Chapter 22

Draco stopped and looked over his shoulder. He was being followed. He could sense that somebody was staring into the back of his neck. He could almost hear the footfalls and the sound of a cloak. But he couldn't see who it was.

Was he important enough for Voldemort to come after him personally? Maybe. He was one of his top placed spies. And it was clear now that the information that had been passed to him had long been falsified.

Draco pulled his cloak tight as he rounded the corner. He hated this place. Why had he chosen to live here? His small cottage in the country seemed miles away. He missed it now. He had chosen to sell it and move to the city. A large grand house that dated back to the Victorian era was now what he called home.

Why had he done that? Well he knew the answer so that he was further away from the Burrow. It wasn't that he didn't like it but it was more likely that Mrs Weasley would drop in on him. And with Ginny basically living with him that wasn't a good idea. Her parents hated the idea of them living together before they were married. So by moving further away it was less likely that they would disturb them.

Plus of course it was more central for decent nights out with the boys. It was difficult to apparate home after a lot of alcohol. A muggle taxi to his place was an easy solution. Sometimes they would floo from there or just crash out until the morning. It didn't really matter. He had enough rooms.

However not for the first time was Draco second guessing his decision to sell up. Especially when he was in a dark neighbourhood. The lights didn't work and the ministry had repeatedly told him that it was a muggle complaint. He had also been warned too many times about using his wand as a light on this street. So in near darkness he walked up the steps to his front door.

As he went to close the door a foot blocked it. Pulling out his wand to hit the toes with a nasty jinx he heard the words.

"Maybe you should listen to what I have to say first."

"Maybe I should put you in a cell next to Lestrange."

But he allowed the man to enter his home. He watched as he looked around taking in the décor. Draco had long thought that his snobbish beliefs had been lost yet in this moment he wanted to hear the man say that his place was smart. That his antique ornaments made it seem like a mansion worthy of men of their calibre.

"I have a message to deliver."

Draco watched as Theodore Nott walked through one of the doors into his study. He had placed it in the same location that his fathers had been back at the mansion. The man walked around the desk and dropped into his seat. Draco shot him a glare as two glasses appeared in the air and a bottle of scotch.

"You may have settled for second best Draco but the rest of us haven't forgotten our beginnings."

"Oh I remember my beginnings Theodore. I remember the nights my mother cried over my father's imprisonment."

"And now you cause other women to cry."

"It's better than repeating my father's history. How is Pansy?"

"Heavily pregnant and behaving like some sort of beast. Mother says she's nesting."

Theodore had married Pansy Parkinson following their graduation of Hogwarts. They were now expecting their first child. Draco was aware of all of this but he hadn't been involved in their lives through any of this. He was a spy at this point and in love with Ginny. He hadn't wanted to be near them.

The man drunk from his glass and shot Draco a look.

"Where is the blood traitor anyway?"

"What's your message?"

"What's the rush?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

The two squared their shoulders. Draco refused to take the second seat, the lesser of the two. This was his study. It was his desk that Theodore had settled himself behind.

"I have a personal invitation for you."

"Really. Let me guess you've decided that you want me to be the baby's godfather?"

The man raised half of his mouth in a strange irritating way. It was the same look that he had given Draco during their final year in Hogwarts when Theodore had been the middle man in Draco's communications with Voldemort.

"Come back to the Dark Lord."

"Never."

Theodore leaned back in the chair.

"Really Draco. You and I both know that this is just a phase. You want some independence. You want to feel as though you are your own man. Fine. But do you really have a death wish?"

"Why would I come back when I do get to be free?"

"Because you'll never be free. That mark that you've hidden away on your arm is real. It doesn't matter if the world sees it or not. You chose to be a Death Eater and that choice is for life."

"No. I chose Ginny over Voldemort any day."

"YOU DARE SPEAK HIS NAME!"

Theodore had jumped to his feet as if terrified by the name and yet insulted by the throw away use. Draco simply folded his arms across his chest.

"You are nothing but a pathetic puppet Theodore. Men like us should be our own masters. Yet you jump at his command. I use to be the same. But not now. I love that Weasley girl, really love her. I want to be the man that she fell for. I want to be better for her. I will never rejoin the Death Eaters."

Theodore seemed to have regained some sort of composure. He gave a soft nod.

"In that cause you will lose everything."

Draco watched as the man walked out of the study towards the front door. He heard it open but it didn't close. He walked into the hall and watched as the man stood looking out into the deserted street.

"You will be killed for dissertation Draco. But only after you've had everything you care for ripped away."

He stepped into the cold air and turned to look at him. The man gave a brief smile as he spoke one last time.

"Ginny will be killed."

Then a pop sounded. Draco stared at the spot where his old peer had stood. His stomach began to bubble up with worry. Then he slammed the door shut…


	23. Chapter 23

Three months had passed in Draco's life since the night when an old friend had appeared on his door. He had expected the threats placed on him to be quick and swift. Yet that hadn't been the case. He had gone on with his life as normal for two weeks before it had started.

Draco had lost count of the times he had been attacked. Twice he had needed a healers touch to recover. Once he had almost lost an attack until luckily another Auror had spotted what was happening and joined the fight.

Draco knew that the Death Eaters were strong but for the first time in his life he was feeling the strength. He had always been safe from their attacks but now he was the biggest target. Well maybe not the biggest that was still reserved for Potter and his two closest friends. But Draco was certainly being targeted often.

But nothing had happened to Ginny. He had been worried about her. He had wondered if maybe she had been attacked and not mentioned it. Ginny was that type of girl. She was a fighter, she was strong and tough. She also knew that Draco worried about her. It was a trait she tolerated in him and nobody else.

She seemed determined that she didn't need any protection or help from anyone in the world. She was a witch capable of taking care of herself. But she would allow Draco to feel that he was the exception to that rule. There were small stupid little instances where he knew she hadn't needed him when she had insisted that he helped.

That was why he loved her. When they lay in bed together his arms wrapped around her he felt happiest. He would tell her that as long as she was there he would keep all the evils of the world away from her and she would let him. She would hug him and tell him that as long as he was there she always knew that she'd be safe.

But he knew that as long as he was there she'd never be safe. He had turned his back on Voldemort; he had sold Death Eaters out. He was a traitor. And no matter how often he told himself that in this case it was a good thing to be a traitor it didn't make things better. He was worried.

For the first time he realised how much danger he was really in. He wasn't going to live to see the end of the war if they kept attacking him as they were. And that meant that Ginny was in danger. As much as he wanted to live he wanted her to. He didn't want to be the reason for her untimely death. That was why he had come to a decision.

He knew that it would be difficult to convince Ginny. She was hot headed and determined to stay out where the public could see her. She wanted to fight, to help with the war. She felt that the worse thing a person could do was turn their back on the people struggling to win. But they would have to.

Draco was determined that by the end of the week he would be in hiding. He knew that a number of people had gone underground. Their homes were untraceable and they barely left. He knew that the Burrow itself was so tightly protected that only the fall of the ministry would expose it. He also knew that a number of Order members had put the Fidelius Charm on their homes as a form of protection.

But he realised that he needed to completely disappear in order to be safe and he hoped more than anything else in the world that Ginny would agree to go with him. He couldn't imagine not having Ginny in his life.

He walked quickly up the stairs to the flat that Ginny 'lived' in. A smile came to his face. He always smiled when he knew he was about to see her. He couldn't wait to walk into the flat and wrap his arms around her body and kiss her. He loved holding her close to him and knowing that he was the only one allowed to hold her in such a way. The knowledge that nobody else ever saw her the way he did excited him.

He practically ran up the last few steps but as he reached her door his stomach dropped. Something wasn't right. He was positive of that. The door was open ajar and pushing it he stepped inside. He wanted to scream at the scene in front of him.

The place was a mess. Things were smashed all over the place. The doors were off their hinges lying at odd angles on the floor. The sofa was a pile of springs and leather. Pots and pans had been thrown all over the kitchen.

He felt sick. Where was Ginny? Had she been here at the time? Maybe she had been out, maybe she was still out. Then he heard it. A low moan. He looked around quickly trying to pin it down. Then he saw the door move up a little.

"Ginny!"

He ran through the mess to the door. Pulling it up he saw a tuff of red hair and his heart jumped to his throat. There was blood mixed into the knots. Her hand reached out and he took it pulling her to her feet.

"Ginny."

Her face was starting to bruise and there were cuts along her arms. He pulled her tightly to his body holding her tight. They had attacked her. He didn't need to ask he knew it. He felt tears in his eyes already.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm pregnant."

It felt like someone had punched him. He was winded without knowing how it had happened. He pulled back and looked her directly in the eyes.

"I know you've got a bump to your head. But did they hurt you?"

"No. No I don't think they did. I don't remember."

"What do you remember?"

"A bang and the door falling onto me. Maybe they didn't know I was here."

Maybe wasn't the right word. The door had saved her life. This attack had been the threat on her that Theodore had warned about. He had no choice now. They wouldn't stop. She would have to go into hiding with him.

"Draco did you hear what I said?"

"You're not hurt."

"I'm pregnant."

He stopped completely still. His mind was buzzing. That was why he had been winded. She wasn't cracking up. Well maybe not.

"How?"

"Do I really have to explain that?"

She was smiling despite the chaos that was situated around them. Draco looked around trying to think of something to say.

"When did you find –"

"This morning. I thought I might be for a few days. But I took the test this morning. We're going to have a baby."

Draco smiled widely and pulled her back into his arms kissing her passionately. He went through the motions in the moment that this was the best thing in the world. But his mind was screaming at him. Beside the fact that they weren't due to be married for two months there were far worse things to consider.

A baby would complicate any attempt of hiding. And it would, or could make it easier for them to be tracked. There was only one choice left open to him. Draco pulled back and looked Ginny directly in the eyes.

"You have to leave."

"What?"

"The Death Eaters want you dead."

"They want everyone dead."

"Yes but now you've got the most precious thing in the world relying completely on you. You can't take any risks. Not with the baby."

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me. Look you go to the muggle world. Don't use any magic because they'll be able to track you."

"I'm not going without you."

Draco pulled Ginny into his chest again.

"I'm not leaving you Ginny. I love you more than anything else in this world. Without you I might as well be dead. But I can't leave right now. There are things that need to be sorted. But you can't wait. Not in your condition. You go into the muggle world and I'll join you."

"When?"

Her voice was small and filled with tears.

"A couple of weeks. I promise you I'll be with you in a couple of weeks."

He watched as she went to the bedroom and threw some clothes into a bag. As she kissed his lips and left the flat to go to the muggle world Draco dropped to the floor. The tears he'd managed to hold back fell freely. He had lied to her again and he hated himself for that.


	24. Chapter 24

Two hours must have passed that day before Draco was able to pull himself up off that floor. His happiness had slipped through his fingers. The woman he had planned to spend forever with was pregnant with his child. And now she was gone. She was gone and he wouldn't be able to follow her. No matter how much he wanted to he had to go a different way. It was the only way to protect her.

Finally though he stuck his head into the flames and directed his thoughts to Diagon Alley. Grates flew pass him and then the spinning stopped and he was faced with the back room of a shop. He cleared his throat but nothing happened.

"FRED! GEORGE! ARE YOU THERE? PLEASE I NEED HELP!"

His voice was filled with tension. He could hear the pain of his emotions in it. He hated the sound. He sounded weak to his own ears. Then the sound of feet erupted into the back room. George stood there looking at him.

"What's happened?"

"They've attacked. I can't find her. George I can't find her!"

The panic was in his voice. The man dropped to his knees so they were on eye level.

"Draco who's been attacked?"

"The flat. They've attacked the flat and I can't find Ginny."

"FRED!"

The curtain opened and another red head looked through.

"What?"

"Close up the shop. Ginny's been attacked."

Draco's head came out of the fire and within five minutes the twins were there. The three men stood in the destroyed flat. Draco slumped once more to the floor and allowed his tears to flow as the two men searched for signs of Ginny.

It didn't seem long before Fred had left and George was searching on his own. Moments later Bill was there with his wife Fleur. Then Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley turned up. Fred was back and looking panicked.

Mrs Weasley was sobbing on the floor next to Draco. She had him pinned to her chest and was rocking the pair of them back and fore. Yet Draco continued to cry. While the others cried over the unknown fate of the youngest member of the Weasley family he was crying over what he had lost.

She was as good as dead to him now. He would never see her smiling face again. Never feel her arms wrapped around him and the soft texture of her lips against his. Her scent was going to be lost forever from him.

And the baby. That small creature that was the result of their love for one another. He would never know if he had a son or a daughter. He would never know if the baby had his blonde hair or Ginny's red. Maybe it would have the dark hair of the Black family. Would the baby have Ginny's brown eyes or his grey? Maybe it would be neither, maybe the kid would have sparkling blue eyes.

What would it be called? He had always liked Anastasia for a girl, little Anna Malfoy. He could imagine himself with a little girl on his lap. His little princess that he would spoil rotten, but in the good way. Or for a boy Charles, not Charlie like Ginny's brother but Charles. He would teach his son Quidditch and gentleman behaviour.

But now that was lost to him. All because he had turned his back on his master. He should have known better though. You couldn't leave the service of the Dark Lord. No Ginny was gone now and there was only one way for him to ensure her safety…


	25. Chapter 25

"You return to me now."

"She's gone. She's left me because of this."

"So now you return."

"Don't you understand? I've lost everything. I thought that she loved me; I thought that she would forgive me for anything that I did. But she couldn't."

"And what has that got to do with me."

"Leave her alone. She's left the wizarding world to get away from me. Her family all think she is dead. Let them continue to think that. Don't hunt her down. Leave her to a quiet life in the muggle world away from all the fighting."

"Why should I?"

Draco looked up at the vile creature that was responsible for the sadness in his life. His eyes were still red and puffy from all the crying. But he didn't look away he kept his eye contact.

"Because I'll be your spy again. They'll never suspect me now. I've told Moody that I was a Death Eater and proved I'd swapped sides with Lestrange's arrest. And now with Ginny gone they'll think that I'll hunt you and the Death Eaters more to avenge her murder."

"And how do I know you won't turn on me again?"

"Because I have nothing to turn for."

The Dark Lord smiled his wicked grin over the form of the broken man.

* * *

I know these two chapters are short (especially this one) and that they could have been put together. But I wanted to show how desperate he was feeling in one chapter with the Weasleys distress and then his return to Voldemort separately. Because this chapter is **KEY**, this chapter sets everything up for the second part of the story. His life without Ginny.

Kris xx


	26. Chapter 26

A hiccup escaped through the man's lips as he lowered the tankard onto the small wooden table. He was drunk and he knew it. But yet he didn't seem to care as he poured himself another drink. This was what his life had become, a wasted man who drunk in the hopes of being able to forget. But Draco never could forget.

Eight years had passed since that night. Eight years since he had last held the love of his life in his arms. Eight years since he had tasted her lips, since his senses had been bombarded by her scent. Eight very long years that he wished had never occurred.

But they had happened and he couldn't change that fact. Life had gone on and everyone else seemed to be living. But he found that he didn't want to. He watched as his 'family' tried to be happy. As they grew larger with each passing year.

The first sign that life was moving on arrived at the 'funeral' of Ginny. There was no funeral they didn't have a body. But a memorial had been held in her honour. Draco had stood there in the front row and watched as her friends and family had stood there listening to what they assumed to be her life.

When it was over a commotion broke out in the back. That was the signal that things were about to change. Percy Weasley was stood there watching as people remembered his sister. The jerk had had no part of their lives since the war started but there he was mourning the passing of his sister. Draco had wanted to punch him on her behalf. But he had stood with his 'brothers' including Ron and watched. Molly had thrown her arms around him and that had been that. Mother and son where back on the best of terms.

It wasn't as easy for the others. Draco knew that Percy still had a very fragile relationship with his brothers, including Draco and Harry. But there were moments when they came together in tolerance if only for Molly's sake. As for Arthur it seemed that he didn't find it as easy to forgive and forget. But he had a decent working relationship with Percy. Draco realised that that was an important step considering the fact that Percy was the assistant to Rufus Scrimgeour who was not only the minister but a fighting Auror.

After that it took nearly two years for the changes to be seen. For a while things had remained the same but slowly the Weasley's had gotten on with their lives. Bill and Fleur had been the first to break away. Fleur missed France and so six years ago they had packed up shell cottage and moved to Bordeaux countryside. At about the same time George completed training to become and Auror. He had basically demanded to sit his newts two weeks after Ginny's death, passed them all and gotten onto the course. He was a good fighter and it had been a proud moment for everyone.

Maybe more surprising was at the same time Fred had gotten married. The witch that had fallen for his charms was a woman named Melanie. Draco remembered their first meeting, he had witnessed it. It had been the night that Lestrange had come to Draco with the idea of the muggle torture. Melanie had been the blonde witch Fred had pulled onto the floor with him. It was a strange first meeting but something had sparked and now they were happy in a six year marriage.

For Draco though the big punch in the gut had been when they had started their family. They had three children now. Their eldest daughter Jynx was four, their son Ciaran two and their smallest daughter Electra was a couple of months. Every time Draco saw the kids he felt sick with the knowledge that his own child was seven nearly eight. He kept wondering what the child was like. Which drove him to drink more.

But Fred and Melanie only caused him so much grief. He understood that they loved each other and deserved to have a family together. What had really hurt him had been the wedding of Ron and Hermione five years earlier. He knew that the only reason Ginny wasn't there was him and that had almost killed him. Ginny had been closest to Ron and he knew that she had been eager to see him and Hermione settle down together.

And they had. For five years they had been happily married and now Hermione had announced her pregnancy. Of course that meant more change again. The pair along with Harry had for years been out hunting something that was supposedly Voldemort's weakness. Now she was forced out of that. So while Ron and Harry continued to hunt Hermione had taken up a teaching post in Hogwarts.

Draco swigged the whisky in his tankard as he thought of that. Hermione Weasley a professor. That wasn't a surprise. Her subject was a little surprising to him though. She had decided to take on the subject of Ancient Runes. She wasn't the only Weasley at the school though. For two years George had been instructing Defence Against the Dark Arts. Then there were his friends Neville and Luna. Neville was of course teaching Herbology and had been for two years whilst for the same period of time Luna had been the healer in the school.

Really thinking about the eight years that had passed only a few things hadn't changed. McGonagall was Head of Hogwarts and transfiguration teacher while Slughorn taught Potions. Moody was still wearing out the new Aurors and Voldemort he was still at large.

As for Draco's life well things had changed. He now drunk too much too often. But the biggest change had occurred hours after his return to Voldemort. Draco had gone straight to Moody with an announcement. He had told the man about his situation. He hadn't told him that Ginny was alive but he had confronted the fact that her absence was due to his choices. He had described his return to Voldemort. Between them they had come to the conclusion that Draco would be spying for the Order. And he had.

For eight years Draco had been working for the Order within the ranks of Voldemort. It had been extremely difficult and he hadn't been trusted to begin with. But he had won around the favour of Voldemort in the way that only he could. He gave the names of Death Eaters who had turned to the Order. He also gave some of the Order members who were becoming better Death Eaters to Voldemort. He knew that people were dying because of him but he just couldn't think of that.

Really the truth was that even now the only thing he could think of was Ginny. At night he would dream of her. In the days he would worry. He didn't know where she was, if she was even still alive. But she consumed him. His mind would go to her sat in a nice house with their child. A boy or girl he didn't care but in his dreams it was always a girl. She had Ginny's hair only slightly lighter thanks to a blonde tint she had inherited from him. Her eyes would be grey like his but the same shape as Ginny's. She never had a name but he would watch as if from above the two of them together.

This dream was so consuming that it pushed the memory of the earlier attack from his mind. He was still an Auror and so Voldemort expected him to fight on the side of the Aurors, but still allow the Death Eaters to win. He had sent a stunning spell towards a masked Death Eater and missed. That Death Eater had then gone on to kill Flitwick. Yet it seemed to have slipped from his mind almost completely.

His eyes felt a little heavy. The alcohol was having its desired affect. Draco didn't need sleeping potions as long as he had his drinks. But he was denied sleep when a knock resounded through his home. He wondered if he could ignore it. But when the pounding continued he stood on wobbly legs to answer it.

The light outside had faded to night and the man, he assumed it was a man, was stood too far out of the light.

"Who's there?"

His voice was a little slurred but not too badly. The man stepped forward and Draco took in the appearance. His red hair was shaggy with the ends singed, a scar was evident on his left hand and burns ran up his neck and onto his face.

"Charlie. I thought you were in Romania!"

Draco saw how the man's blue eyes narrowed. He took a step backwards as he came into the house.

"We need to talk …"

* * *

I'm really sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. You know what its like, work, Christmas, work, parties, work and even more work. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Hopefully there might be one before Christmas but I can't promise. My father is on the sick and has decided to paint my room so I can't get on here to post and I'm quickly running out of new chapters. And my mother now only works part time so if I have a Thursday or Friday off I can't get on here to write because she wants things done. So I am really sorry. And hopefully *fingers crossed* more post soon

Kris xx


	27. Chapter 27

"We need to talk."

Draco nodded slowly and allowed the man to close the door and head into the study. The house in which he lived had not changed in the eights years since Ginny had left and he knew that Charlie knew where he was going.

Draco closed the study door as the Weasley man sat on the chair. A flashback to another man in this room ran through Draco's mind. But unlike Charlie Theodore didn't have the decency to allow Draco the main seat behind the desk. Draco walked around and lowered himself into the leather seat.

"Would you like a drink?"

"No I think you should stop."

"Why?"

"Do you really think Ginny would want to see you this way?"

Draco felt a thump in his heart.

"Ginny's dead."

The redhead folded his arms over his chest as he leaned back into his seat.

"Really."

Draco's head began to spin. Maybe he was a little too drunk. Had he really thought then that Charlie had insinuated that Ginny wasn't dead? Of course she was dead, well as far as he was concerned. Draco of course knew the truth but he was one of only two people and he somehow doubted Voldemort had told Charlie Weasley the truth.

"Draco I want you to tell me the truth."

"About what?"

"Ginny."

Draco began to shake his head. This was something that he had gone over too many times in the past. He had told them everything that he could. It wasn't as if he could say that a door had saved her life. He couldn't tell them that he had sent her away into the muggle world, and he couldn't tell them about the baby.

"You already know the truth."

"I know the lies that you told us. What really happened that day Draco."

The blonde stood up slamming his hands onto the desk as he did so.

"I've told you everything that I know. I went to the flat and it had been smashed up. There was no sign of Ginny and we've never found any sign of her."

Draco was fighting not to scream. He didn't want to loose his temper and start yelling. He tried to control his breath. But the look on the other man's face was driving him insane. He wanted to reach forward and slap him. But he was controlling himself.

"Charlie what the hell is this about?"

"I know Draco. The flat was a mess but I also know that Ginny was still there when you arrived. I know she was alive when she left that flat."

"Maybe she was alive. But the Death Eaters or Voldemort took her. They'd have killed her. She's dead."

"And they took her clothes with them?"

"What?"

"All these years Draco something bothered me about the story that you told –"

"It was the truth!"

"Why would her clothes be missing? Why would the Death Eaters take her things?"

"They didn't! The place was such a mess we just never found them. They were probably thrown out in the rubbish."

Charlie shot Draco a look and the Malfoy fell back into his seat.

"They weren't thrown out Draco. They were packed. Ginny packed her clothes and left that flat. What I want to know is why you let her go?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do Draco. Ginny is alive and in hiding."

Draco's fists were clenched under the desk. How the hell had Charlie discovered this? Nobody knew that Ginny was in hiding except for him and Voldemort. Had somebody overheard him that day? Had somebody seen Ginny? Had she done something stupid and communicated with someone other than him?

"This is a load of rubbish Charlie. I don't know who you've been talking to but they've told you nothing but lies."

"They're not lies Draco. And you, you're going to bring my sister back here."

"Charlie this is ludicrous."

"Bring her back!"

"You can't bring the dead back to life!"

"Bring her back Draco."

Once more Draco was on his feet. He was around the desk dragging Charlie to his feet.

"This is all lies Charlie. Ginny is gone and there's no bringing her back. I don't know who you've spoken to but I never lied about what happened that day. I can't bring her back because I don't know where she is. I never knew where she was taken!"

"No –"

"Shut up! You come into my home and accuse me of lying to everyone for all these years. I loved your sister and I wanted to spend forever with her. Do you really think that if she was in hiding and I knew about it I'd still be here? My life is a wreck. I'm nothing without her."

"She's –"

"OUT! I want you out of my house now!"

Draco was pulling Charlie by his cloak. He had him by the front door. As he slammed it shut he heard the last words that Charlie spoke that night.

"This isn't over Draco."

Slumping against the door Draco wanted to scream. How had this happened? It didn't matter Ginny was gone. She'd never be back.

* * *

Hello everyone *grins sheepishly while waving*

I'm really really sorry about the lack of posts and the lengths of the posts. I haven't got any excuse over the length of chapters. I plan them out so I know what has to go into every one and some end up about 7 pages and others like this one only 3. I am really sorry. As for lack of post that's another matter.

I actually planned on posting this chapter last week but I was really ill and didn't get out of bed. I'm better now though that's why I'm posting. But I have to say this is the last chapter that I have. I've worked so many hours that I've ran out of post.

So I do have a promise. I've got today off and since I've done all my Christmas things I'm going to sit at this computer and try to write at least one more chapter. I want to have a chapter to post on Christmas Eve for you all.

So thank you all for being so patient and *fingers crossed* there'll be more post next week.

Kris xx


	28. Chapter 28

The next three days were horrendous. Draco was constantly looking around as if expecting Charlie to jump out on him again. His mind had been working overtime since the encounter trying to work out how Charlie had come so close to the truth.

It was impossible. Nobody could know what had happened that day. There had been nobody other than himself in that flat. How could Charlie have found any other information? What was Draco missing?

It had taken him two days to realise what his mistake had been. Ginny's flat had been in a muggle building. There were people there that day other than him. Of course they hadn't understood what had happened. He had heard a lot of rumours among the muggles that he and Ginny had had a massive fight and he had smashed up the flat.

But of course Ginny had left through the front door of the building. She had walked out like any other muggle would. One of her neighbours had seen her. Nobody had ever thought to speak to them. That was why he hadn't bothered with memory charms. But Charlie had been snooping.

Maybe it had started because of the simple problem of the clothes. If Draco had been thinking he could have transfigured some of the damage into clothes. But his mind had been on his loss. It had never crossed his mind that the family wouldn't believe him. But Charlie had seen the loop hole. He had gone to the muggles.

Draco had traced the leak back to the woman who had lived opposite, Heidi Ashmore. The O.A.P had been on her way back from the shops and had passed Ginny on the stairs with her suitcase. She hadn't thought anything of it. She heard about the fight between the pair of them and assumed Ginny had left him. Of course when Charlie had gone round she had told him that.

Draco cursed himself for allowing such a slip up. But it was too late to cover it up now. He was sure that Charlie would have gone to other people so that if a memory charm was placed on him it wouldn't make a difference. This indeed turned out to be true.

On the third night since the meeting a knock sounded on his door. Draco groaned as he looked at the clock. He was due to meet with Voldemort and his inner circle of Death Eaters in less than an hour. All he needed was to have guests now. He wouldn't be able to flog them off with a fake reason to leave early.

But as the knocking continued he opened and looked once more into the blue eyes of Charlie Weasley. This time he was stood there with another man. Draco almost groaned. Bill's own blue eyes were narrowed and he knew the look of malice in them was directed towards him.

"You'd better come in."

Draco let them enter. This time Charlie didn't head towards the study. He watched as the brothers went into the door next to it. It led to a sitting room opposite a sizzling fireplace. It had become one of Draco's favourite rooms in the entire house.

"Are you ready to tell us the truth now?"

Charlie dropped onto the sofa and Bill took the seat next to him. As Draco lowered himself into the armchair he studied the two brothers. They looked so much like each other. Both red heads with blue eyes and freckles. But while Charlie had burns on his neck Bill had a scar down the side of his face. Draco remembered the night that that had happened. The night he had fled Hogwarts after Dumbledore's death.

So many people had died in this war. And that wasn't even counting the first part that took place before his own birth. War had been part of the wizarding world for so long that most people had forgotten what living in peace was like. Draco realised pretty much for the first time that he had only ever known conflict.

"Heidi Ashmore?"

Draco's question was for Charlie. The two understood what it meant and the redhead simply nodded. Draco took a deep breath and looked at the two men carefully. Then closing his eyes he spoke to them.

"It all starts with the fact that I'm a Death Eater."

"What?"

The two brothers spoke as one. But Draco felt no need to repeat or explain.

"Ginny was a tool so that I could get close to the Order –"

"I'll kill you."

Bill's voice was a growl that resembled that of a wolf. But Draco once more continued.

"But I made a mistake. I fell in love with her. So I started to feed false information to Voldemort. But it wasn't enough for me. I wanted to be the man that Ginny loved. And I knew that the only way I could do that was if I stopped being a Death Eater. But that isn't easy."

He looked at the two men.

"Arresting Lestrange was my way out. Only it opened the way to attack. Suddenly I was a target and so was Ginny. I'd decided that we needed to go into hiding before the attacks became more dangerous. And so I went to the flat… and well you remember."

"But she was alive. The muggle told me."

Draco nodded at Charlie. But his eyes went to Bill. Bill had been there that day he had seen the state of the place.

"She was under one of the doors. That saved her life. They had gone there that day to kill her. That door had kept her out of sight and they had left. When I got there she was just coming round. She looked terrible. Her hair was knotted with blood and I knew that I had to protect her. I knew that they would never stop hunting her while I'm alive because she's my weakness. She's the thing that made me want to leave."

"So you made her leave. Then you called us there and watched as we searched. I thought that I was going to find her body at any moment. I have never felt like that before."

Bill was still growling. But Draco didn't respond. Should he tell them about the baby? He couldn't. It was his own private conflict. It was the thing that drove him. He needed to keep that buried because if they knew about that then they would never forgive.

"I needed to know that she would be safe. The muggle world would keep her away from Voldemort."

"But that wouldn't stop him Malfoy!"

Charlie had never called him Malfoy before and it sounded strange.

"I went back to him. I promised to serve him completely if he let Ginny live. I promised him that she would never return to the wizarding world and that it was all I could do for her."

"You're still a Death Eater."

Bill's wand was at his neck.

"I'm a spy for the Order. If you don't believe me ask Moody. I've been passing him information for eight years. Voldemort thinks I'm his man but I'm not. I can never be again because of Ginny."

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Charlie was on his feet but as the grandfather clocked chimed Draco didn't seem to notice.

"I have to go."

As he turned and left his house he saw the look on Bill's face. He understood that the Weasleys would know the truth soon enough. They would never forgive him this. His mind was so caught up on Bill and what would happen he failed to notice the grip on his arm…

* * *

Happy Holidays everyone! I hope that you enjoy whatever it is you chose to celebrate at this time of year.

Kris xx


	29. Chapter 29

Meeting with Voldemort had a long time ago become something that Draco dreaded. It had never been something he had enjoyed even when he had been one of the loyalist Death Eaters. Standing there watching as that creature that had once been human talked over you was horrible. But for the last eight years Draco had faced them with a ghastly feeling of betrayal.

This feeling wasn't directed towards the company he was in during the meetings but to himself. He felt that he was betraying his own sense of morals. He knew that by being there it was a betrayal of Ginny. He had lost her because he had wanted to leave and yet now he didn't have her and he was still there.

But he was driven by a stronger sense. His sense of duty made him return time and again to the Death Eater circle. He couldn't leave but he would do everything in his ability to stop the worse of their plans from coming to fruit. He would be there listening and gathering and then delivering it personally to Moody. This was his contribution to the war effort. This was his own personal battle.

A battle that was just the right term for what his meetings were. He was forced to hide his emotions tightly within himself. He loathed what these people were but he couldn't show that. They all thought that he had returned to them. Sure Voldemort knew that he was doing it for love, which he thought was a weakness, but he was still there.

He had learnt over the years to stand there and look the monster in the eyes and hide the loathing. He could keep the rush that ran through him urging him to attack hidden. He hated who he was, he hated what he had to do but he wore his mask well. He played the part like a professional.

The pressure began to lift from him and he could see the masks of the other followers gathered around their master. As everything came into focus Draco noted that all the eyes were directed towards him. He swore silently under his breath. He realised that he was late but it wasn't that late. They were all use to him arriving last.

Over the last eight years Draco was very rarely on time. He was one of the few Death Eaters who could get away with making Voldemort wait. He knew that there was only one reason for the leniency that he was shown. When he was summoned he couldn't always get away easily. If he was in the ministry working it would look odd to just leave. Sure Moody knew and understood but Draco needed it to look like he was working as a spy against the ministry.

That's why Draco found it rather unnerving that they were watching him. Had somebody finally discovered the truth? Did they know that he wasn't really with them? Had they found out that he had been passing names onto Moody for surveillance and arrest?

Draco looked straight into the eyes of the monster and saw that his attention was slightly to Draco's right. Turning he felt his eyes widen as he finally realised that there was a hand gripping his upper arm.

Charlie Weasley had his wand out and pointed it straight at Voldemort. Draco didn't hear what incantation the redhead had tried to use the screams were too loud. So many flashes of spells sped towards him. Draco didn't think. He just reacted.

He deflected the spells sending curses towards those around him. It was almost like he was on auto. If he had been thinking he would have grabbed Charlie and left quickly. But the adrenaline had started to pump and a fight was brewing. This was what Draco lived for. A chance to take out Death Eaters. It was expected of him in his job. He was allowed to attack them when he had to. It didn't cross his mind that this wasn't one of those times. Draco was lost in his own mind. His wand was doing the work that he loved. This was when he felt most alive these days.

In the years that would follow Draco would look back at this moment as one of his worse. He would see all the mistakes that he had made. His mind would play tricks on him showing him how things could have been altered. But they would never change. No this would always be the day that he killed Charlie Weasley…

* * *

Hello everyone. Happy New Year! I am so sorry for the delay in my posting. I wish I had an excuse that would blow your minds away but I'm sorry to say I haven't. I can only blame a six day working week, and too many books for Christmas (although I'm not complaining I loved Twlight and can't wait for the postman to arrive with the next one!) I wish I could say that posting was going to get regular but I have a bit of a problem. I'm quitting my current job but before I can do that I need a new one. So for the next couple of weeks I'll be job seeking. But there is a happier side. I've only got two chapters left to write of this story. It's going to be about 35 chapters long. So we've nearly finished.

**AND**

Because its been so long I'm not leaving you with this cliffy. I had planned on posting this one just before New Year and leaving you waiting. But now that will be mean considering the time I've made you wait. So the next chapter is coming up now as well. So I hope that you enjoy them both.

Kris xx


	30. Chapter 30

_A cloud of yellow whipped passed his ear. Turning on his heel he shot a stunner at the black haired woman. She slumped to the ground out cold. A smile was spreading over his lips. This was power. This was what life was about. _

_Turning again a scream slipped from his lips. Piercing blue eyes connected with his own seconds before dropping towards the floor. Silence engulfed the room as he looked down at the body. It was as if a puppet had had its strings cut._

_Turning again his eyes connected with Avery. The man had a grin so wide that it was clear that the fatal spell came from his wand. He could hear the laughter. He wanted to do something. He wanted to grab the body and take it back to the family. They deserved it. But the followers were already starting to close around the body._

_He didn't wait. He didn't try to fight to get passed them. Instead he turned on the spot and left…_

Sweat was running down his body as he kicked the blanket off of his body. He really needed to start remaking the sleep potion again. He had been stupid to think that enough time had passed since that night. It had only been six months!

Draco opened the window to his flat and looked out at his view. It couldn't have been more different to what he had been able to see in London. From his house he had just seen the other houses in the street in Chelsea.

A small breeze picked up and Draco could smell the freshly cooking bread from the bakery on the Champ de Mars. His eyes though as always went straight to the massive monument that was the Eiffel Tower.

He liked Paris but he found that he missed London more than he ever thought he would. He found himself standing beside the Seine River more and more often pretending that it was the Themes. He found himself imagining how it would have been to have brought Ginny to Paris. It was known as the romantic capital of the world, it would have been a perfect honeymoon destination.

For six months now he had been alone. He had never thought loneiness was a big problem before, but he hadn't been lonely for a very long time. He had been surrounded by people who had come to care for him. He had had friends in work; he had had people to talk to. Now it was different.

His life was over. He had watched as Charlie Weasley was murdered. He was the reason that the man was dead. He had refused to tell him the truth and so had been followed. He had fought instead of helping the redhead escape. He had let him die.

He could never go back to London now. He had cost the Weasleys two people. They'd be better off thinking that he was dead. He would stay out of the way and never return back there.

Draco wasn't completely stupid though. He knew that in the eyes of the Dark Lord he was a deserter. He had received messages, even seen a number of people watching him from afar. But he didn't care. If the Dark Lord wanted to kill him, he could. Draco had nothing left anymore. Everything was over.

* * *

Okay so I know that this is again really short. But this is a second turning point in the story. Draco is a broken man. He's lost everything now. He's basically on the run himself. Not from Voldemort, but from the family he almost had. He can't go back to London because he can't face the Weasleys. He's now on his own. It's a major turning point. And that's why its so short.

Kris xx


	31. Chapter 31

It took Draco three years to finally leave the safety that Paris had offered him when he had first run away from England. The three years hadn't been the kindest for the man but finally he had managed to put his past behind him and start looking somewhat towards the future.

It had taken him a while but finally he had faced the facts of life. He was no longer a teenager, hell he wasn't even in his twenties anymore. Draco was thirty three years old and it was time to stop running. His past was littered with mistakes that he couldn't amend, but he could give himself a slightly more comfortable life.

He hadn't returned to London since the night that Charlie Weasley had died. However he had seen Voldemort once more. Draco had been deep enough into the Death Eater circle to know that nobody walked away from the position. He had tried once before. That was why he hadn't been surprised when he had started to see Death Eaters following him.

What had surprised him was nine months after running he came face to face with the vilest of men. Draco had stood there and waited to be killed. But the spell never appeared. That had surprised him. Draco knew that he was a pathetic excuse for a man by that point. He was a shell of the man he had once been.

A promise had been struck in that moment. In the months since his absence there had been a drop in the number of Death Eaters captured by Moody. Voldemort was a smart man and understood what Draco had been doing. So it had been agreed. Voldemort would leave Draco to live whatever way he wanted as long as he stayed away from the war. No more working for the Order.

Then it was done. Draco was on his own. He didn't have to worry about being hunted down by Death Eaters and the Order all thought he was dead. It was a strange sort of relief. To know that you are free but yet not able to go where you want and do what it is you want to do the most. He had begun to wonder if that was how it felt for Ginny. It was almost like being a prisoner.

It had taken Draco nearly two years to get it into his head that it was fine for him to be himself. Finally he had decided that he needed to get out of Paris. He needed to be somewhere where he felt free. So he started to look into houses. That was how he ended up in the countryside.

Draco looked around the Bordeaux countryside. It felt strange to be stood there looking at a meek little village where only muggles lived. He had spent a good six months researching France and its wizarding communities. He knew that there was only one wizarding family known for the Bordeaux area he was in and that was the Delacour family. He also knew though that they had moved further north five years earlier.

That was one of the reasons why he had chosen this area. He knew that there was a possibility that there would be some wizarding folks in Bordeaux but not within thirty miles or so. That made him feel safe. It made this area seem like the right place for him.

The only thing was trying to find the right home. Draco was a perfectionist. His snobbish tendencies seemed to have died years ago but the house had to be just right. He had lived in a number of different types of houses. He had grown up in a manor, lived in a cottage and a town house. There had been the flat in Paris and now he wanted something else.

He had considered a villa down in Marseille until he was hit with the realisation that Beauxbatons is situated somewhere close to that area. Of course he wasn't sure of the exact location but he had spoken with Fleur to often about schooling not to know it was in that area.

Draco had been up and down a twenty mile stretch looking for something. A couple of old farm houses had seemed like a possibility that was until a certain cottage had caught his eye. He had spent about three days considering whether of not the cottage was the right buy. He remembered his old cottage not far from the Weasley home. He remembered cosy nights with Ginny there. But in the end it was the right choice.

Draco stood in the garden and looked at the dirt road that led back to the village. It was lined with vines that would surely bare grapes that would be perfect for wine. He knew that this area was famous for such things. From where he stood he could see the tops of the houses in the small village. This would be perfect.

Turning he imagined the big iron gates that he would set up to enclose the cottage. It might take away a little of the beauty but it would be safer for any muggle that might happen upon him. He would have to put up a protective barrier around the house just for safety reasons. He might not be a direct target anymore but that didn't mean that a rouge might not hunt him down.

Yes he could see a large gate situated between the old brick walls. It would make it feel more like his old manor home. The idea that somebody important dwells inside and only those invited can enter. His garden of course would have to have an anti-apparition spell put onto it, but that was fine.

A smile came to his lips as he turned to the man who was selling the house.

"I'll take it."

"Very well Mr. Black."

* * *

Hey guys. I know that not much happens in this chapter I'm building things up again. I wanted to show what has happened to Draco and how he comes to move to this new home. But I didn't want to move onto the next chapter because its an important chapter that needs one to itself. So I'm really sorry about the length. Also I have to say that I haven't written the next chapter yet so I'm not sure when the post will be because I've got a job interview to prepare for. But hopefully there should be one in the first week of Feb.

Kris xx


	32. Chapter 32

The more Draco thought about it the more he began to relax about his choice. The area was perfect and the cottage was cosy enough for him. It also provided him with the ability to have country air. He hadn't realised how much he had missed that. His childhood had been located out away from anything else. It was reassuring to think that he was in a place that reminded him of home.

The move was relatively easy to make. He was settled into the cottage before he realised it. Of course the move was the easy part. Once he was in he set about altering everything to his taste. The first thing he did was order himself a strong pair of iron gates. That wasn't difficult. Although he had moved away from London he still had the means to get money. He was still extremely well off.

Once the gate was in place he waited until the cover of darkness and set up boundary charms. He made sure that it would be nothing harmful. But when he was done nobody would be able to get through the gates without his say. He then carefully placed anti-apparition charms on the cottage and the grounds.

He thought that he would be happy then. But the more he looked at the cottage the more restless he became. So he found himself making changes. The brickwork on the house was rough and looked old. He liked the old feel to it but he wanted it to look new. He didn't want anybody to think that he had settled for it. So he set to work.

The first thing that Draco did was plastered the outside of the entire house. He didn't actually do it himself. He paid a local muggle who spent three days working on it. When he was done the brickwork was hidden away and the walls were smooth. The colour of it though was just plain. He wanted something that would stick out.

Surprisingly Draco went for a colour that would have shocked anybody who knew him. When the paintwork had dried a salmon pink house stood on the top of the hill. It was hidden behind a thick brick wall and he knew that nobody else would see it. He couldn't help but grin. The salmon pink was very much like the other houses in the area. Draco could live with it.

The next thing to change were the windows. The windows themselves were in perfect condition so all Draco changed were the shutters. Blue battered shutters had framed the windows. When Draco was finished they were not only white but looked brand new. Draco had to admit that he was proud of the work he had done on the outside of his house. But he hadn't finished.

The garden had been filled with the same vines that lined the path up to the house. Draco was a fan of wine, maybe too much of a fan. But he decided that it didn't suit his garden. He needed it to be somewhere that he could sit and relax in. The vines just got in the way. So he used his magic touch to create something special.

By the time he was finished it had a multi-layer feel to it. As his home was on a hill the garden raised up behind the house further into the hills. In that section he made sure that he had lush green lawns. The lawns were covered in plant life and when he was finished it looked partly wild. It would mean that it was easy to maintain and he was proud of that.

On the level of the house Draco made a patio area. He placed a decent table and a couple of chairs. It looked like it would be the perfect meeting place for friends. But he knew that it would be a place for him to sit in the evenings with a decent glass of wine and a book. Somewhere where he could relax when he needed to and eat if he wanted.

The best thing that he did though was put a pool on the lower level of the garden. He wanted something that he could use to exercise. It had been so long since he had last played a game of Quidditch and he had started swimming with the muggles to try and stay fit. He made the pool as long as the garden with a circular end that was filled with hot water. It was a relaxing thing for him.

While Draco used big plans on the outside of the house inside it was a different matter. The kitchen reminded him of the one in the Burrow and he found himself unable to alter that. He kept that simple and airy. It was a homely feeling to him.

As for the other rooms. He kept them plain and simple. They were all light and minimal. He didn't need much in them. However there was one exception to that. It was the room off the kitchen. He turned it into his study/living area.

The wall opposite the door held a massive fireplace. He knew that it would not be lit often for heat but it was a grand statement. He liked his grand statements. Only his flat in Paris had lacked a hearth on this scale. This was the one thing he was still arrogant about. He painted all the walls cream and had a large black leather sofa brought in. The only other thing in the room was the cabinet which he filled with bottles of alcohol and books. His two weaknesses.

When he had finished he felt that it was perfect. This was a house that he could live in. That was important considering the fact that Draco expected to live out his life here. He wanted to be away from anyone who could recognise him. He wanted to have the illusion of being free. This was the only place that it would be possible.

Maybe it was this notion which made Draco feel invincible. It never occurred to him that he might have misjudged the distance of the closest wizarding family. It had never crossed his mind that in the years he had been absent other people may have moved into the area. He never thought that maybe it would be a good idea to be discreet in his first few visits to the local village.

Draco exited the local bakery with a baguette under his arm. His mind was on the soup that he would make for his lunch as he crossed the road. He wasn't really paying attention, he didn't feel the need. That was until he felt it.

Draco's shoulders hunched as he quickened his pace. He was calling himself all sorts of names in his mind. Again he felt it. It was like a shiver running through his spine. He felt a pair of eyes on him but he sensed so much more. This wasn't just any person looking at him. No it was someone with power; it was a wizard or maybe a witch.

His insides felt like they would burst. He had been too secure for too long. In Paris there were too many people. He had sensed magic at times but he couldn't make out who it was and he was secure knowing that they couldn't pick him out. This was different.

As he turned the corner out of the street he turned his head. He felt any colour in his face drain away. He knew that face. He would never forget those scars. The confused look on the man's face hinted that he had been recognised. Fear took over him as he ran up the next street.


	33. Chapter 33

Two days had passed since that day in the town. Draco was on edge. He realised the mistake that he had made now. He had been stupid not to do a more complex search of the local area. Time changes and people move. Why hadn't he thought that it was a possibility that something like this could occur. He knew the answer he was too use to having those that hunted him knowing where he was.

Draco knew well enough that Voldemort knew he was in France. The creature knew that he had been living in Paris since that night all those years earlier. He knew that Draco was a broken man who was unable of the simplest of tasks anymore. His life had ended the day Ginny had left him and now he just existed. But Draco had known all this too. It had never crossed his mind that somebody else would find him.

He had locked himself into his home since then. He had paced the floor, drunk his whisky and cursed at his own stupidity. But nothing had happened so far. He had been left on his own to ponder his own mind. That made it worse. He considered the things that could happen, the things he would do if in that same position.

He considered running. He could simply pack his belongings and go back to Paris. There he could look elsewhere for a place. Maybe he could look into Africa, or South America. Somewhere far away where nobody would think to look. But something inside wondered if it would be worth it. Was it worth going away would he let Draco stay away? Would he hunt Draco down until he got the answers that he wanted?

Draco wished that he knew what the man was thinking. That was half the problem. He didn't understand what was going through his mind. He had caused so much hassle for the bloke. He knew that because of Draco he was isolated; he had probably lost a closeness with people in his life. But worse he knew the truth, or at least half of it and he had to live with that.

A wailing sound echoed through the house. Turning quickly Draco considered his options. Run or stand. He knew that for so long he had run away and had been rewarded with another day of existence. But he knew that if he ran he would be sentencing the other man to mere existence. He deserved the chance to have a proper life, the kind that Draco had given up on.

With a wave of his wand silence was restored to the air. Taking a breath he walked to the door and waited. The man was just inside the gate looking at his surroundings. He knew that the man was impressed but would never say that now. Draco's grey eyes met with a piercing blue pair. He could see that the confusion had passed and now anger filled them.

Draco slumped his shoulders. He watched as the man walked over him. He took in his appearance. He looked well; the years had treated him with kindness. His red hair sat in waves at his shoulders; he was dressed in a simple pair of khaki trousers with a light cotton shirt. He looked like a muggle man in his late thirties or early forties.

"So I wasn't seeing things then."

It was a statement spoken harshly. Draco though simply dropped into a chair on the patio. The sun was high and the heat could be seen. With a wave of his wand a jug of cooled ice-tea floated onto the table along with two glasses filled with ice. Draco poured his drink and looked up.

"Could I offer you one Bill or would you prefer some whisky?"

"I just want answers from you."

Draco indicated that the man should sit down. He hesitated a moment and took the seat. The pair looked at each other across the table. Draco couldn't help but remember the last time they had been face to face. It had been nearly four years ago in the house that Draco had owned in Chelsea.

That night had been horrible. It was the night that Draco had confessed to Bill along with his brother Charlie that he was a Death Eater. He remembered explaining how he had used Ginny to get in close with the Order. The look on Bill's face that night had been the same as now. The same anger mixed with thirst for the truth.

Maybe the hardest part that night had been looking at Bill as he had explained how a door had saved Ginny from death. The man had growled a response but Draco had seen in his eyes the fear that he had felt on that day thinking that he would find his sisters body at any moment. But there was a relief underneath all that showing that he was thankful that Ginny was still alive. The Weasleys truly had a wonderful love for one another. A kind of love that Draco had once been privileged enough to share.

Draco closed his eyes.

"Ask me whatever you want. I won't lie."

"Where did you go that night?"

With a sigh Draco looked straight at the man who was once like a brother to him.

"I had an appointment with Voldemort. Moody and I were sure that he was about to announce a spy that he had placed within the ministers security. I couldn't be late because we needed that name. We needed to know who it was that we would have to keep an eye one. We needed to keep the minister safe."

Bill licked his lips. Draco knew that this was a habit the man had had since childhood. It was something he did to try and buy himself some time. Draco understood what he wanted and continued without letting him ask.

"I didn't know that Charlie had grabbed my arm. My mind wasn't as focused as it should have been. I didn't even notice when I arrived at the meeting place. It was only when I realised that those gathered weren't watching me but something to my right that I turned and looked."

Draco was shaking his head slowly; his eyes were once more scrunched up tight. He hated thinking about that night. He hated remembering the actions that caused Charlie's death. It was still one of the things that haunted his nightmare.

"I should have grabbed him straight away and left. I should have shot a spell to disarm everyone in the room. I should have told him to run. But I froze in that moment. I saw him stood there and I didn't know what to do. I just watched him."

"I don't know what the incantation was but Charlie fired the first spell; straight at Voldemort. That's when everything started to happen. It was a fight. I went onto auto this was something I had been doing for so long. I lived for the fight and I threw myself into it."

Draco shook his head snapping his eyes open quickly. He couldn't keep them closed anymore. It would bring those thoughts to his mind. He didn't want them there. He didn't want to see him die again.

"Bill Charlie was a fighter. That's what he was doing. One minute I was sending a stunner and the next I was looking into his eyes. I saw him slump down and he didn't get back up. It was Avery. I saw the glee in his face."

Draco lifted a hand to his mouth and looked into a pair of blue eyes so similar to those that he was remembering.

"I wanted to grab him. I wanted to bring him back to you. But I couldn't. They were surrounding me. They had already grouped around him. I couldn't get close enough and they knew that I wasn't with them then. I had fought with Charlie against them. I left. It was all I could do."

"Why didn't you come back to us?"

"How could I? Bill you knew that Ginny was alive; you knew that I was a Death Eater and I'd be returning with the news that Charlie was dead. How could I?"

"My mother thought you were dead too. We all did. They mourned you like a son. And I was left with the knowledge that my sister is out there somewhere and that I can't contact her. You took my brother and my sister with you when you left."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough."

Draco lowered his face. Bill was right. There was nothing that he could say that would make this right.

"Does he know where you are?"

"Probably."

"What does that mean?"

"He knew that I have been living in Paris for three years. He also knows that I'm worthless that I can't fight for him or against him. I lack the ability to do anything but exist. I'm not a threat to him anymore so he's swept me under his rug. He pretends I don't exist and leaves me to live my life as a hermit."

"You expect me to be sorry for you."

"No."

Draco picked up his glass and took a sip.

"I have a question for you."

Bill's face showed that he was in no mood to answer any questions. But Draco still asked.

"How did you know this was my house? You saw me in the village and I know you didn't follow me."

"Simple I asked around. I know most of the people around here they've lived here for years. I asked if they knew of anybody new to the area. I was told about a 'Mr Black' and I knew that had to be you. After all I know your ancestry Ginny use to make a big deal of the fact that you were Sirius' cousin and should be trusted. They pointed me to this house and here I am."

Draco simply nodded. That made sense. Black had been his mothers maiden name and Bill knew that. Also Draco had done research and knew that the locals had lived here for more or less their entire lives. Very few people moved away and an English man moving in was noticeable.

"Have you brought her here?"

"No. She's still hidden in the muggle world safe from where Voldemort can find her."

"How can you say that?"

"Because we had a deal."

"And why would he honour it?"

"Because if he hadn't he would have found me and gloated. He knows that I'm broken and to show me that he had killed her that would be his greatest attack on me. It would make up for everything that I did to him."

"You can't leave her there. She belongs in the wizarding world."

Draco looked up again and shook his head.

"She's safer –"

"She's safer with her family Draco. Or are you just saying that because you don't know where she is."

"Of course I know where she is. And she's safe."

Draco was careful to mask his face. He didn't want Bill to know the truth. He had no idea where Ginny was, he had never known. After she had left the flat nearly eleven years ago he had never known. He assumed that she was still alive but the truth was that she could have died years ago and he would never have known. Although he hoped that wasn't true.

"I want you to fetch her back."

"Bill –"

"No my brother is dead because he followed you. And nobody else knows that because I didn't tell them. My mother loved you like a son and I didn't want to see that look of disappointment on her face. I didn't want her to think that Ginny had wasted her love, I didn't want her to think that she was a bad judge of character. So I let them all think that you and Charlie had gone after some Death Eaters and were killed. I let them think that you were a good man fighting along side us without ever having another agenda. I didn't have to do that."

"No you didn't."

"And this is all I'm going to ask of you. I don't care if you stay away and keep pretending that you're dead. I don't care if you come back with Ginny and claim to have been living with her for all these years after the attack. All I care about is bringing my sister back."

Draco gulped as he realised just how much Bill had given of himself over the years to keep Draco's name good. That seemed like a strange thing to him. But maybe that's what families did. What would he know of that?

"Fine. I will contact Ginny and try to bring her back."

"Don't try succeed."

"I promise that I will do everything in my power to bring her back to you. But it won't happen overnight. It will take time to get everything right."

Draco and Bill looked at each other. Draco knew that this was a promise that he would never keep and he also knew that he would not see Bill again. The man could barely stand to be in his company. Draco didn't blame him for that.


	34. Chapter 34

Seven months had passed since Draco's meeting with Bill Weasley. Nothing had really changed in that time for him. He was settled into his villa home and enjoying the freedom he felt he now had. He hadn't seen the red haired man up close since that day for which he was thankful.

Draco would take trips into the small village and would see the man there with Fleur. The woman was as gorgeous as ever with her long straight blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. He could see as the months went on that her stomach was beginning to swell and he knew that soon there would be a fourth witch or wizard in the area.

But Fleur was unaware of Draco. He was glad that had turned out to be the case. He didn't want the entire Weasley family discovering that he was living within throwing distance of the oldest son. He knew that it would bring questions. He had answered Bill honestly but he didn't think he could face the rest of them.

As for Ginny, well she was still wherever the hell she was. He hadn't tried to track her down, he hadn't contacted her. She was better off where she was. If Bill came to him again he would face the consequences. But until then he had no intentions of trying to find her.

Draco glanced out the window to see the sun fading away. Soon it was be twilight that perfect time when it was neither day nor night. He picked up a glass of red wine and took a sip. He couldn't decide what he would do this evening. Maybe he would read a book, or he could go sit on the deck and look out at the countryside.

A buzzing sound suddenly penetrated the silent air. Draco swore as he jumped to his feet. It was one of his security measures. If somebody entered the grounds of his home without permission they would be forced to the ground unable to move until he released them. The buzzing was the alarm telling him that it had just happened.

He was through the kitchen and into the garden within seconds. His seldom used wand was in his hand. He could feel the power in it as his fingers brushed against the fine wood. How he missed being able to use it every day.

His eyes landed on a woman. Her brown hair was over her face as she tried to push against the grass to get up. He sensed magic around her. She wasn't one of the muggles of the village. She was a witch and she was trespassing on his land.

"Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici?"

He knew that his voice was hard and filled with malice. It was a sound that would scare many people in the world. He suppressed a smirk that had been absent from his face for many years. His eyes stayed on the woman and he was surprised by her reaction. She seemed to shiver underneath her thin summer dress. It wasn't a chilly night and suddenly a smile came to his lips. She was scared of him.

"Répondez-moi!"

Draco lifted the spell that was holding the woman down. Maybe that was why she hadn't answered him. Slowly she began to get to her feet. He noticed her slim figure as she straightened up to a height that wasn't that impressive. Then her right hand went to her hair pushing it away from her face.

Draco felt his mouth drop an inch as his eyes connected with a pair of deep chocolate brown eyes. It had been a lifetime since he had last looked into these eyes and although they were no longer sparkling he couldn't pretend not to know who they belonged too…

* * *

Okay so this was where I was planning on ending the story. I was going to say that if you wanted to find out the rest you would have to read 'Eleven years later' which is the story that goes with this one. However I've had a change of heart. I've decided that maybe we should know Draco's story. His is more complex than Ginny's is. So I'm going to continue. I'm not sure how much longer this story is going to be. It might only be another five chapter or it might be ten. I don't expect to go any more than ten anyway.

So I hope you like this chapter. And I know it is short but that's because now the real fun is going to begin.

Kris xx


	35. Chapter 35

"Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici?"

He knew that his voice was hard and filled with malice. It was a sound that would scare many people in the world. He suppressed a smirk that had been absent from his face for many years. His eyes stayed on the woman and he was surprised by her reaction. She seemed to shiver underneath her thin summer dress. It wasn't a chilly night and suddenly a smile came to his lips. She was scared of him.

"Répondez-moi!"

Draco lifted the spell that was holding the woman down. Maybe that was why she hadn't answered him. Slowly she began to get to her feet. He noticed her slim figure as she straightened up to a height that wasn't that impressive. Then her right hand went to her hair pushing it away from her face.

Draco felt his mouth drop an inch as his eyes connected with a pair of deep chocolate brown eyes. It had been a lifetime since he had last looked into these eyes and although they were no longer sparkling he couldn't pretend not to know who they belonged too…

She looked amazing. Her youthful complexion startled him. He felt like an old man in her presence. Her hair that had always reminded him of flames was now a darker shade. It looked like a chestnut colour that suited her very well. But he thought that it took away something of her. It made her seem duller, like she could blend in. Admittedly it was a good disguise.

Her eyes were wide as she took him in and he could see a range of emotions flying through them. He was willing to bet that she hadn't changed too much. At any moment she was likely to fly into a rage with him and start screaming. Maybe her voice would carry all the way down the village and people would hear.

Then something else struck him. Maybe she had been followed. He had made a pack that she would never return to the wizarding world. This would look like he had broken his word. He would quickly become a target for Voldemort again. He wanted to curse but his lips didn't seem to want to speak like that in front of her.

Stepping forward he wrapped his fingers around her upper arm and started to pull her towards the house. He used more force than maybe he needed to but it was for his own sake as well as hers. His mind was wandering to times when he had been allowed to wrap himself around her fully. About how she had always felt in his arms.

"Let go of me!"

"Just get inside woman."

Her voice had been a snarl. It made Draco want to scream. Maybe that was why he had addressed her by woman. He couldn't say her name. He couldn't say Ginny out loud for anybody to hear. He couldn't address her as if they were still close. The anger on her face said that she held him responsible for her extended exile.

Draco closed the door as they got inside the kitchen. His stomach was knotted with nerves? Excitement? He couldn't tell. All he knew was that he couldn't let go of Ginny's arm. Touching her delicate skin was awakening something in him that he had long thought dead. He gave her a second to take in the kitchen sneaking a look to see her reaction before he guided her into his lounge.

He had forgotten his glass of wine on the kitchen countertop. He felt that now he would need a brandy or something equally as strong. But he fought that urge. Against his own will he released the woman's arm and turned to look at her. She looked pissed.

"What are you doing here?"

He was surprised by how hard and emotionless his voice sounded. Maybe he had spent so long talking that way that he was unable to truly sound the way he felt in this moment. He had to suppress a smile at the way the girl, no woman, moved her hands to her hips. It was a stance he had seen many times before and usually meant he was in trouble.

A spark set off in her eye and he wondered if she was about to pounce on him and wrap her soft fingers around his neck and try to choke the life out of him. Then his mind moved off her to the implications of her return. This was going to be nothing but trouble not only for her and him but for her entire family. He couldn't stop himself as he started to pace the length of the room.

"Shouldn't have come. I moved away so they wouldn't find you. But damn this is Bill's doing."

The words had slipped from his lips without him realising. But it was true. He had moved to Paris to get away from Voldemort after Charlie's death. But he had stayed away so that none of the others would discover his lies. He wanted to keep Ginny safe. He had made a promise to himself that he would never put her into danger again.

"Draco shut up and talk to me!"

He stopped suddenly in his track and turned to look at her. Draco, she had called him Draco. He had expected her to hiss the name Malfoy at him. But her tone, maybe she still … but he couldn't think like that. But he knew that his features had softened he could feel that and it was strange. With a quick glance he lowered himself into a chair and watched as she sat opposite him.

She crossed her legs at the ankles in a manner that was new to him. He couldn't help but glance at her legs. They were as long and lean as he remembered them. It felt like another life when she had wrapped them around him, kissing him passionately. He tried to shake that thought from his head as he lifted his face to her. There were things that he needed to know.

"How long have you been back?"

"Three days."

"Came to see Bill then."

"Yes. I wanted to explain that I wasn't dead. Apparently it wasn't such a surprise for him as everyone else."

Draco tried to keep his features soft. She had already seen her family. That meant that news was probably already spreading of her return. How long did they have before Voldemort turned up at the Burrow or even here to kill them? Could he still protect her?

But that wasn't his only thought. Bill had spoken to her, told her that he had known. Did that mean he had told her about Charlie? Should Draco pretend that he didn't care or just be honest? He tried not to gulp as he answered her last statement.

"No it wouldn't have been. Let me guess he sent you up here."

"No. I didn't believe him when he said you were alive. I came to check it out myself."

Bill must have thought that this was Draco's doing. After all the man had made him promise to contact her and bring her back. But he had never intended to. But Bill wouldn't have known. He must have thought that Ginny would know about Draco because of that. Involuntary Draco's hand went up to his hair and he brushed it off his face.

"You should have stayed away."

It had come out harder than he had meant. He had wanted his voice to be soft, to show her that he wanted her here. But that there was a reason why she had left in the first place.

"WHAT? How dare you. Do you even realise what I've been through because of you?"

"I was trying to keep you safe."

Draco wondered for a moment what she had been through. It couldn't have been anywhere near as bad as his own experiences. But then at least wherever she had been she had been safe.

"Did it ever occur to you that I was safest with the people I cared about?"

"Not with me you're not! Ginny for crying out loud I'm a Death Eater."

For the first time in years Draco announced what he had once been. He finally accepted the truth of the matter. Nobody walked away from Voldemort. Sure he had been left on his own for so long but he was still subject to Voldemort. He still felt his mark burn in the night; he still knew that if the day came when he wanted him Voldemort would get him. He was then and was still now a Death Eater.

"And I'm a witch! Eleven years I had to pretend to be a muggle. I had no support at all. But I kept going and you know why? Because every day I thought this will be the day that you turn up. This is the day when things will get better. How could you leave me there like that?"

"It was for your own safety and for the baby's."

Again there was no emotion in his voice. He wanted to be soft and gentle. He wanted her to hear in his voice that he loved the idea of their child. That he had spent eleven years imagining them together the way that she had spoken of. But none of that came across.

His eyes moved to Ginny's jaw. She had clenched it tightly together. That was a sign that she was upset. He had upset her. He wanted to jump up and throw his arms around her and beg for her to forgive him. But he couldn't make himself.

"Tell me Draco. Did you ever love me?"

His entire body stiffened as her voice died away. The silence was heartbreaking. How could she wonder that? His love for her was the one good thing he'd ever had in his life. Surely she understood that. Everything that he had done it had been done because he loved her. He couldn't contain himself as he leaned towards her.

"How can you question my love?"

"You left me Draco. You promised me to come and you never did. The question should be how can I not question your love?"

Draco couldn't fathom where this was coming from. His mind was turning over and over. He felt sick by her accusations.

"Ginny what we had was real. What I've done is for our family."

"Like killing Charlie?"

"I didn't kill Charlie."

The tears were stinging his eyes. She thought that he had been the one holding the wand. He could tell from the way her voice had sounded. He admitted that he had a responsibility in the events that led up to Charlie's death. Maybe he had a lot of the blame in the fact that he didn't get Charlie out of there. But he wasn't the one to fire the fatal spell.

As the tears began to spill over his lids he could see that she didn't believe him. She made no move towards him as he spoke in the softest voice he had used that night.

"Ginny you have no idea what's happened to me."

"Then tell me."

"I can't."

He sounded whiny to his own ears.

"Why not?"

"Because you won't understand."

"Try me."

With tears lining his face he looked at her and nodded. He didn't want to but if this was the only way he would.

"Fine but you won't like what I've got to say…"

* * *

I just want to give a shout out to Leiaah here. Three days that's amazing honestly and thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. Happy endings are nice but in life they don't always exist. As for Draco and Ginny well Eleven Years Later only tells you Ginny's take on what happens. There's nothing in it about Draco's plans. Although there is a little sentence in there somewhere that hints towards maybe something happy to come in the future. But I think you need to remember that Ginny is still fitting back into her world. Things can't just return to how they were eleven years earlier. People change and she needs to find her place before she can think of happily ever afters.

I would also like to give a shout out to Taylin here for being such a faithful reader to this. I know I haven't always replied to your reviews and I can only say sorry for that. But it was in part you reviews that made me write this part of the story. I can tell you know that there are 40 chapters to this story and an epilogue. So the final six chapters are dedicated to you. Because you inspired me to write them. So I really hope that you like the way that this is going to turn out. Because I think Draco is taking a turn in a new direction again here.

Kris xx


	36. Chapter 36

"It all started just after my OWLs. Father had been thrown into Azkaban for the part he played in the Ministry and the Dark Lord was furious. He called at our house one evening and ordered my mother to bring me to see him. He stood there acting all high and mighty and told me that I would have to carry on where my father had lost. He told me that he needed to get Dumbledore out of the picture. It was the only way he could see his plans working. So I had to agree didn't I?"

Ginny was stiff opposite him. Her face was indifferent as he spoke and he knew she would not interrupt. There was a lot of his past that he had hidden from her. It didn't matter that he loved her and that she had shaped him into the man he was. The way their relationship had started was wrong. And she deserved to know the truth even if it meant she would hate him. Her eyes seemed to lock onto his for a moment and she gave a little nod as if agreeing with his statement.

"Yes I had to agree there was nothing else for it. So after he left I thought about what I could do. The truth was that even though Dumbledore left the school he was most likely going to be unprepared for an attack in the school because he was sure it was so safe. I needed to think of a way to get Death Eaters into the school."

"Well I obviously managed that as you well remember. But then I was faced with having to kill Dumbledore. I remember looking at him and feeling sick. I stood up in that tower not knowing what to do. I couldn't kill Albus Dumbledore, he deserved a proper death not some kid who was frightened out of his wits. I had to do it because otherwise the Dark Lord would have killed me."

He felt his hands shake. The memory was etched into his brain. That feeling of hopeless as he watched the old man stood before him. The way he had offered him a way out. But Draco had been unable to take it. Looking back now Draco wished that he had given the man back his wand at that moment. Wished that he had turned and fought with Dumbledore. Things would have gone differently and maybe Draco wouldn't be left with this eternal guilt.

He was shocked when he felt the delicate fingers brush against his hand. He had been so lost in his own thoughts that he had missed her leaning forward. He hadn't noticed the shortened space between them. When she spoke he was surprised by the tender sound of her voice.

"You're wrong Draco. The Order could have protected you. There was no way that Voldemort was going to be able to penetrate it, especially if Dumbledore had still been alive."

This was something they had spoken of before. He knew that she believed that and he also knew that she understood what had happened next. Yet he still felt the need to say it, it was part of his story.

"That's what he told me before he died. He told me that he would help me, stop the Dark Lord from killing me. He even promised to hide my mother and my father when he was released from Azkaban. But the other Death Eaters came, Snape came and they killed him. When we fled the Dark Lord wasn't happy at all."

"But Ginny he allowed us back into his inner circle. Dumbledore was dead and that's all that mattered to him. He claimed that with Dumbledore gone that was one less protector for Harry. But you see that's were things get more complicated."

He was about to move onto a topic that he had always hidden from Ginny. Aspects of his life that impacted her own. Things that he was assumed of. He did in that moment the only thing that felt right. He pulled his hand from hers and leaned back into his chair. He didn't want her to touch him and he spoke of his deist.

"Gin I was suppose to kill Dumbledore so that Snape could remain close to the Order. But that plan had been destroyed. So the Dark Lord decided that since I had failed to kill Dumbledore he could use me instead of Snape."

"I don't understand. I mean how could he use you?"

Draco scrunched his eyes shut tight so he wouldn't have to see the look on her face.

"He wanted me to get close to somebody in the Order. He wanted me to take over as his spy from within. I was to contact Tonks originally and get in through her since she's family. But there's one thing about my mother that you must know. She valued family over everything even her sister Andromeda. She wrote a letter and sent it telling her of the plan."

"What?"

Draco gave a little nod. He had once thought his mother weak for this action. But as the years had increased he realised that she had been in the right. Family was important. You had to support the people you love and protect them. That was all his mother had ever been guilty of.

"Yes. But it was intercepted before it could reach my Aunt. The Dark Lord found out about it and arranged for my mother to be murdered. He set me that task."

"Wait are you telling me that you killed your own mother?"

Her voice was shrill and Draco could understand. This was his deepest secret. This was the thing he hated the most about his past. He knew that there were other mistakes that he had made but this was the worse. He had taken the life of a woman who had done nothing but loved him. He could feel tears behind his closed eyes and fought against them as he found his voice again.

"Yes Ginny. The Dark Lord commanded it and I did it. I needed to prove myself to him. He had been lenient about the part that I played in Dumbledore's death. I believe that if Snape hadn't have killed Dumbledore I'd be dead. I needed to show him that I could do the tasks he wanted me to. So I killed her."

Draco continued to fight against his tears. He fought to kept his eyes shut tight. He didn't want to see the horror on Ginny's face. He didn't want to see the look of realisation that she had been a means to an end for him. He didn't want to see the hurt.

"After I killed her I fled. I was supposed to make contact with Tonks the next day and I was planning on using my mother's death to my advantage. Through a contact in the Prophet we got the story to make front news and I headed into Diagon Alley to find her. Instead though I found you."

"I remember seeing you look so lost. You weren't paying attention to what you were doing either. So I moved straight into your path and let you walk into me. I suddenly thought that this was going to be so much better than going through Tonks. You were Harry's girlfriend, a Weasley. Everyone knew how close you were to him. If I could position myself with you well then I'd be rewarded by the Dark Lord."

"You used me?"

Her voice was tiny. He could feel all the hurt that she mustered there. He wished that she would be angry and yell or scream at him. But her reaction hurt him more than that would. He clenched his fists in agony as he spoke again.

"Ginny I'm sorry. Please let me explain."

He felt a wetness run down his cheeks and over his nose. The tears he had been trying to suppress had broken free.

"That day I made myself cry in front of you. When you comforted me that was perfect. I felt like I was winning. Then you got me back into school and the Dark Lord was thrilled with me. Even though Harry didn't return it didn't matter because I had you eating out of my hands."

"SHUT UP!"

He opened his eyes to look at her. He owed her that much now. He wasn't surprised to see tears running down her face. A pang hit him in the heart. He had made her cry. He had hurt her in more ways than he should ever have been allowed to.

"You didn't love me did you? It was all fake."

Her voice was tiny and filled with defeat. If he hadn't been crying this would have set him off. He shook his head in a frenzy trying to get her to understand the implications.

"Ginny I do love you. That's what I want to explain. You were too good for me. After only a few weeks with you I knew that it wasn't going to work. I was going to pull out because I knew I couldn't use you like that. But I wanted to spend time with you and by Valentines you'd beaten me down. Somehow you got to me and that night looking at you I just had to kiss you. I knew that it was wrong but I had to do it."

He could hear the pleading in his voice. He would give anything and everything to get her to understand the truth.

"The Dark Lord praised me for dating you. Said that it would guarantee that the plan worked. But I didn't want to be involved anymore. I wanted to keep you to myself. When I left Hogwarts I became a double agent, a spy. Then I couldn't do it anymore. I wanted out."

"What?"

She was shocked. He could see that.

"I turned my back on Voldemort that's why he attacked that day. Nobody leaves his service, nobody. So he decided to kill you and make me come back. That's why I had to send you away. I needed to keep you safe because I love you."

"Lies. Draco this could all be lies and I'd never know."

It was like being stabbed in the heart. All he could do was shake his head slowly. He murmured his last words.

"I'd never lie to you Gin."

"You already did!"

She was composed as she spoke. Her eyes were brimming with more tears but she was in control. He watched as she stood up and left the room. He didn't follow her. He didn't watch as she climbed back over the wall and left. Then as the tears started to stop he realised something. This could be his last chance. Jumping quickly to his feet he started running. He had to catch up with her.


	37. Chapter 37

Draco could see the woman. She was running swiftly as he remembered. She wasn't as agile as she had been in their youth but they were older now. She had been away from this sort of thing for a decade. Mind he couldn't comment too much. He wasn't in the best physical shape of his life either. But suddenly he was grateful to the time he'd dedicated to swimming.

"Ginny come back!"

His voice was strong and it easily carried to her. He was startled to see that she increased the speed of her run at his words. A small smile came to his lips. This was typical. He watched as she jumped a fence into a field. She was heading on a straight path through it. He knew that it was quicker than the road and wondered how she had known that.

He followed her picking up the pace with each step. It was easier for him. She had on a silly pair of strap shoes that were not made for running. Her time in the muggle world had made her complacent when it came to the needs to survive.

He watched as she turned left away from the village. She was heading to her brothers cottage. He knew the way. As he came out of the field he made a strange sort of leap and his arms wrapped around her. He heard the scream flee her lips as he twisted her.

He saw that the tears were still pouring from her eyes. He was impressed at how well she'd been able to flee with those types of tears. He knew that his own face was still wet from his own. But as he looked at her the words he had wanted to speak disappeared. All he could think was how wonderful it felt to have her in his arms. Her scream was nothing to him.

In one swift movement his lips were brushing against hers. They felt as soft as he remembered them. Although she didn't attempt to kiss him back that didn't stop him. He placed quick soft kisses against her lips. Enjoying the sensation that ran through him. It felt as if he were finally home. Then he pushed his lips harder felt her mouth move only slightly. He managed to move his tongue against her lower lip and pushed gently at it. He wanted to kiss her fully. He wanted to be the man that she wanted him to be.

A painful resounding snap brought his mouth from hers. His left check was stinging and he moved one hand to it. He could feel a hot patch there. His eyes went to her hand that was still raised. She had hit him!

"Don't you dare touch me."

"Ginny."

"Leave me alone."

"Please come back with me. I need to explain –"

"No."

He was still rubbing at his cheek as she took off at a run again. He followed quickly behind her. He couldn't stop her name flying from his lips as he ran through a gate towards a house. He knew that he only had seconds until she would be inside and away from him.

She hammered on the door as Draco caught her arm. He managed to get her to look at him. The words he had wanted to say this time came out in a rush.

"I love you."

"How can you? I don't think you even know what the word means."

"Ginny I –"

Draco squinted his eyes as a flood of light hit him. He cursed as he lost his grip on Ginny and she was inside hiding behind her brother before he could react. He tried to peer around Bill as he called to her again.

"Ginny please I need to talk to you."

"Go away."

"But –"

"You heard my sister. Get out of here now Malfoy before I make you."

The door slammed in his face. Draco rested his hand against the wood as a feeling of loss hit him.

"I'm sorry for everything. I never meant to hurt you. I love you."

He knew that she would never hear those words through the thick door. But he still spoke them. He stood there for a few minutes as the tears ran over his cheeks. Then turning slowly he headed back up to his villa feeling as though the world had just ended.


	38. Chapter 38

For three days Draco hid away from the world. He paced up and down his lounge. He slammed things around his kitchen. He threw bottles of whisky, brandy and wine until glass littered the floor. He was so annoyed with himself.

He had had her within his grasp. He had kissed her. And yet he hadn't asked the most obvious question of all. He hadn't asked if he had a son or a daughter, he hadn't asked for a name or a description.

He had been considering so much for the last three days. Should he forget everything and go on like he had been? Could he? No he didn't think that was possible anymore. So after three days he did something he thought unthinkable. He left France.

As he arrived at Ottery St. Catchpole he knew that nothing had changed. The town looked the same as it always had. He walked silently away from the town towards the house that he had once known so well. As the Burrow came into view he felt his stomach knot. What if she wasn't there?

It didn't matter. He walked around to the kitchen door knowing that trying the front one would be useless. He knocked and waited there. He didn't look around to see the garden hadn't changed. He just waited.

Then the door opened. Draco looked into the face of Ronald Weasley. His flaming red hair was to his shoulders, oddly the same length that Ginny's brown hair was. His pale blue eyes were piercing at him and he saw the same look that had been worn by the man in school. They had never seen eye to eye back then. But things had improved. It looked like they were back to the old ways.

Draco's eyes somehow managed to sweep passed the man. They landed on the woman he was looking for. He felt his breath catch in his throat. She was dressed simply in a pair of jeans and a little pink top. Her hair was pulled off her face and she looked beautiful.

But then Draco was distracted. Ron's fist came from nowhere and landed squarely on his nose. He dropped to the floor as the man landed on top of him. He felt fists connect with any part of him. Draco felt himself getting angry. He twisted and toppled the man off of him. Then he was atop him throwing his own punches.

A pull on his stomach thrust him backwards. A bright white light was between him and the other man. He turned and saw that Ginny was holding her wand tightly in her hand. Her eyes were narrowed and on him. Her felt like a naughty child about to be told of by his mother. But he managed to find his voice.

"Ginny I need to speak to you."

"Keep away from my sister."

"No I want to speak to her."

"I said keep away from my sister!"

Ron was on top of him again. Draco cursed as he went flying backwards. Draco managed to grab the top of Ron's head and started pulling at his long hair. He could hear the winces of pain, but that didn't last long as he felt fists in his stomach.

Then they were apart. Draco remained seated on the floor of the kitchen panting heavily. It had been a long time since he had had to fight somebody. He seemed to be out of shape. This wasn't going to do him much good. But between breaths he looked at the lady in front of him and spoke softly.

"Ginny please."

He managed to pull himself to a standing position as he addressed her. But once again she didn't answer as her brother spoke.

"I said leave her alone."

"Get lost Weasel."

"WEASEL! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The man's head was down like a rams as he rushed towards him. Draco didn't have a chance to side step him as he connected with his stomach again. Draco felt himself go backwards out of the door. His arms wrapped around the Weasel's head and the two fell backwards onto the grass. They began rolling around trying to get more punches in.

Draco could hear a small chuckle from Ginny and tried to take an opportunity to speak.

"Ginny –"

Ron punched Draco in the mouth.

"I'm –"

Again Ron's fist found Draco's mouth.

"Sorry."

This time Draco punched Ron hard. It seemed that Ginny must have had enough because they were separated again. Draco knew that he had a nose bleed and suspected that he might end up with a black eye. But it was worth it looking at the similar damage on the other man.

"Draco I don't want to speak to you leave."

"Please Ginny I need to explain."

"You've already explained enough for me. Just go."

Although her tone was harsh it washed over Draco. He didn't notice the piercing look she was giving him either. His eyes had landed on someone else. There was a girl walking towards them. Ginny had her back to the girl and hadn't noticed but Draco did. He felt something stir inside him as she came closer.

The girl was beautiful. She looked to be maybe ten years old, maybe slightly older. She had a heart shaped faced that was surrounded by flowing red hair that ran midway down her back. But it wasn't as red as Ginny's was naturally. There were hints of blonde running through it. He watched silently as she came closer.

Her eyes moved over the scene and he felt shocked as he noted they were the exact shade of his own. But there was another difference, there were brown strokes intermingled with the grey. She was the most stunning girl Draco had ever seen and the freckles that played over her nose added some character to her.

Although Ginny was ignorant of her approach Ron wasn't so slow in this matter. His eyes must have noticed where Draco was looking. His voice was hard as he spoke.

"Take your eyes off her."

"Is that… Is she…"

"Leave."

Draco didn't take much heed to what Ron was saying. He was trying to find the words that he needed. But he found it almost impossible. His eyes lingered on her as she closed the gap and stood next to Ginny. Her eyes ran over Ron and Draco as she took in the scene. Draco wished that he wasn't as beaten up.

"What's with all the noise mother?"

"Mother?"

Her voice was soft. There was an inviting quality to it. Mother though. He hadn't expected that. Well maybe on her approach he had suspected that the girl was Ginny's daughter but he had expected her to address Ginny as mum not mother.

Three pairs of eyes had come to him and he felt startled. This was never the way he intended on meeting his daughter. He had a daughter! His eyes left her and he looked straight at Ginny.

"I'm sorry."

He quickly stood up and spun on the spot. He knew where he was heading. And within minutes he was stood outside a strong pair of gates. He felt light headed as he stepped into his villa home again. He had a daughter and she was beautiful. He cursed that he didn't know her name but he knew he had a daughter. And he couldn't be happier with that knowledge.


	39. Chapter 39

Draco sat in his chair with his eyes closed. He pictured the girl over and over again. The smile was plastered on his face. Everything about her had been perfect. The way she looked, the way she walked and talked. He loved that girl. He knew that he would do anything and everything for her. Even stay away.

His thoughts were disrupted when a silver patronus flashed before his eyes. He took in the shape and gulped. He knew that patronus. He jumped to his feet and ran out into the garden. There at the gates stood Ginny Weasley. She was still dressed in the same clothes she had worn that morning. Her face though was set and he knew that this was serious.

"Ginny what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

He opened the gates and she waited beside him as he locked them again. Then together they walked into the kitchen area of the house. Ginny watched him as he put the kettle over the fire. He didn't turn as he spoke.

"Do you still take two sugars?"

"Yes and a dash of milk."

He didn't look at her as he quickly made two cups of tea. When he turned he was surprised to see that she had sat down. He placed the two cups on the table and then lowered himself into the chair across from her. She looked a little uncomfortable and Draco wondered what she wanted to talk about. But he had things he needed said first.

"We have a daughter then?"

Slowly Ginny nodded. The tiniest of smiles came to Draco's face.

"She looks like you."

"Only a little. It's the red hair and freckles. The rest of her is Malfoy that's for sure."

"She calls you mother."

"Yes I've noticed that."

Draco just nodded closing his eyes.

"What's her name?"

"Alysia."

"Alysia."

He repeated the name over and over again to himself. It wasn't a name that he would have picked for his daughter. But it was pretty. Something about it rang in his head. Yes he could get use to calling that name. He couldn't help but smile at that thought.

"What is she like?"

"A bit like my mum really. She loves cooking and unlike me she's inherited my mother's ability to do it. She's such a natural. But she's got the famous Weasley temper. She gets so riled up at times, hands on hips, eyes narrowed."

Ginny's laugher sounded and Draco could just picture the little girl with her hands on her hips.

"But she's like you too. It surprises me sometimes how much since she's never met you, well not really. She's got your habit of picking up a book and reading the first chapter or two and then flicking to the end to see how it finishes. Then the smirks and sarcasm it can only come from a Malfoy. But unfortunately she's also developed your arrogance on things. If she doesn't like something or doesn't understand it she'll just ignore it, won't try to figure it out. And her language, well you heard her 'mother' that is such a Malfoy thing."

Draco still had his eyes closed but he laughed gently. Yes she sounded like she could be a madam. But that was just perfect. He knew that he had always wanted a daughter he could spoil. Alysia sounded just like that girl he imagined.

"She's beautiful. You should be proud."

"I only gave her half the genes. If she's beautiful you have a part to play in that."

Draco opened his eyes slowly his smile growing wider. He noticed that Ginny was watching him and his grin became even wider if that was possible. He couldn't help as the words slipped from his mouth again.

"I have a daughter!"

"And a son."

Draco's face dropped in an instant. He must have missed something there. He could feel all understanding slide away as his mouth went wide. He heard the small word float into the air.

"What?"

"Twins run in my family Draco."

"Twins? Twins."

Ginny was watching him closely. He couldn't move. His mind was running through the facts. He had a daughter, he had seen her. But there was also a boy. He also had a son. Two children that he had never met. Twins. Ginny had had twins. All these years of wondering about the two of them and there had been three of them!

Looking down Draco noticed that Ginny had laid a photo onto the table. His eyes went to the very pretty little girl. He ran his fingers against her hair that in the picture landed on her ribcage. Her eyes were sparkling and he saw the grey and brown mixture again. The freckles that littered her nose weren't so clear in the photo but he knew they were there.

Then his eyes moved to the other person in the picture. Draco's breath was caught as he drunk the image in. The boy was the spit of his younger self. Pale skin that was a characteristic of both the Malfoy and Weasley family. His hair though was the pale blonde that matched Draco's. It looked slightly more untidy but that could be due to the fact that it fell in straight curtains around his ears.

His eyes held the same piercing grey of his own. There was sharpness behind them that felt to Draco as if he were looking at a photo from his own past. The only thing about him that wasn't quite right for the Malfoys was the light dusting of freckles that he too had over his nose. But there was no denying that he was Draco's son. He looked like a Malfoy whereas Alysia looked more like a Weasley.

"What's his name?"

Draco's voice was low and filled with wonderment as he asked the question. Ginny's reply was equally as soft.

"Ralph."

Just as before Draco started repeating the name over and over again. Getting use to saying it and the feel it had on his lips. Just like Alysia this was not a name he would have chosen but there was something strong about Ralph. It sounded right in some way. Finally Draco managed to look back up at Ginny. In a very small voice he spoke.

"Can I keep this?"

He indicated the photo. He was glad when she nodded. He quickly got to his feet taking the photo. With the right words a frame covered it and then he placed it on the wall. It took pride of place and he felt a thrill knowing that every time he came in this room he would be able to see his children's faces. His attention though quickly went back to Ginny.

"Are they alike?"

"Not in the least. They go together like well a Malfoy and a Weasley."

Ginny laughed gently and Draco couldn't help but smile again.

"Like I said Alysia is very much like you. She's got the superiority complex about her. It's almost as though she knows she was born to wealth, that her family's belief or part of it anyway, is that they are better than everyone else. Don't get me wrong she isn't as bad as your family but you can see it in her. She won't do something for nothing."

"But Ralph on the other hand, well he's a giver. He wants to help people worse off than himself. You know he did a two mile run a couple of weeks back to raise money for some muggle charity called NSPCC. Then before that he played a charity football match to raise money for something called RSPCA. Oh and his pocket money. He saves it up week by week and at the end of the year gives half of it to some worthy cause. He doesn't think of himself it's always of other people."

"Sounds like a Weasley."

"Sure it does because that's who he is. Alysia got the whole Malfoy attitude and Ralph got the Weasley one. But Draco you should see him when he's in one of those moods. He takes after Fred and George in the whole playing pranks department. He's going to give Hogwarts an awakening that they've been missing all these years. He's already spending all the time he can in the shop getting hold of material I don't even want to know about."

Draco sat back down opposite Ginny. He was watching her very carefully.

"I would like to meet them. If you'd let me."

"I can't stop you."

"Of course you can. If you want me to keep away from them I will. I haven't played a part in their lives in eleven years. It's been all you Ginny and I'll respect whatever you want."

"I meant I can't stop you because Alysia has already seen you. Ralph looks so much like you that she worked it out. Then of course she told Ralph who announced it in front of my parents. You're going to have a lot of explaining but you'll have to see them."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. If it wasn't for the fact they want to see you I wouldn't let you."

He looked down at the table again. He knew that the moment was upon them. Ginny had come there for a reason and it was obviously not to tell him about the children. He wondered how bad this was going to be. But before she could say anything he spoke.

"Ginny I need to explain some things."

"I don't want to know."

"That doesn't matter Gin. You said yourself that I'm going to have to explain things to your family. So let me tell you first. Let me tell you so you can prepare them for what they'll hear. So that you can shield the children from the information you don't want them to know."

Draco heard Ginny's small sigh and knew that she would allow him this request. But he didn't start yet. His eyes were drawn to the look on her face. It was filled with regret and he understood something for the first time. She regretted the life she had because of him. Maybe not the children but the years she had lost. Maybe she was wishing that she could find a time turner and go back and stop herself from loving him, not that she would.

"I love you Ginny and I have done for a long time."

"Don't –"

"You need to hear this. Yes our relationship started off as a lie. Voldemort wanted me to do whatever I could to get close to the Order. We all knew that the Weasleys were a part of it so I latched myself onto you. But Gin there's just something about you, your perfect. The way you don't sugar coat things. How your always up front and say things to the point where it sounds blunt. You didn't treat me any differently to anybody else, you weren't afraid of me; you didn't see the rich arrogant side. You just saw me. Nobody has ever done that before. It made me feel differently towards you. A way I'd never felt before."

"Draco I don't need to hear about your feelings."

"Yes you do. You see I didn't know what they were! I was so confused. When I faced Voldemort I had to use all my skill to block my feelings for you out. But I still didn't know what they were. In the end I had to go to Tonks and tell her what I was feeling. I didn't know who else to speak to, she's family so I thought that she would do. And you know what she told me? She told me that I was in love with you. And when she said that I knew it was true."

"But Draco –"

"But nothing Gin. I had fallen in love with you. My plan to use you to get to Potter well that had fallen through. I knew that I wouldn't be able to do anything to hurt you. So I tried to break things off with you. Tried to end it before I got in even deeper. But every time I tried to walk away I felt sick. I just couldn't do it. When I left Hogwarts I was in pieces not getting to see you every day."

"Draco –"

"I needed you more than I ever needed anything else. That's why I asked you to marry me. That's why I got you to move in with me. I couldn't function properly without you. When we set the date I knew that was it. I couldn't continue working for the Dark Lord. I felt like I was betraying you. So I left. I made a very public announcement that I was against Voldemort when I took down Lestrange."

"You did what?"

"Rabastan Lestrange. I knew that he was going to go do some muggle torture so I turned up and put a stop to it. Got him thrown into Azkaban for it as well. The Dark Lord wasn't happy at all. He sent for me and I ignored it. That was when he learnt the truth. That I had left his service for you. But Gin you don't just walk away from him. He sent the Death Eaters to kill you. He wanted to take everything I had away from me so that I'd go back. He wanted to punish me by killing you."

"You already told me this."

"Yes but you see Gin there's more to this than you seem to think there is. You told me you were pregnant and the world stopped. I already knew that I couldn't live in the wizarding world anymore. It would be impossible. But when you said that I knew that I couldn't live with you either."

"What?"

"Even now Gin _he_ knows where I am. But I don't leave this house. I don't go to him and I don't go anywhere else. So he leaves me. I'm no good to him anymore. I'm a broken man. But he knows I'm here. He always knows where I am. I thought that we could go away together, you're powerful Gin, you can fight Death Eaters. But when you said you were pregnant I got scared for the baby. What if we couldn't protect it? So I sent you away and returned to _him_ knowing that he'd leave you alone to have the baby as long as I stayed."

"Voldemort knew I was pregnant?"

"No but he knew you were alive. The Death Eater had come back saying that you were still alive, he hadn't been able to kill you because I had come back. The Dark Lord wasn't happy but that evening when I returned he forgot about you. I had to let you live on your own for your safety. I thought of you everyday though and I kept saying one more day until Potter kills this bastard then I'll have my family back."

"You should have told me Draco. You should have let me know."

"I couldn't."

Her gaze was piercing him all the way through. It was making him feel uncomfortable. He could tell that she meant what she said. That she was listening and understanding the situation that he had found himself in. But her eyes were too much for him to take. He did the only thing he could think to do and looked at the table. A silence rose around them and although it held a hint of tension it didn't feel uncomfortable.

"Ginny there's more I need to tell you. It's about Charlie."

His nerves were starting to pick up. He had only spoken of this once before. He had never imagined needing to have this conversation with her. His hands were twisting themselves in front of him without his notice. He tried to breathe as he looked up slowly at her.

"I know Bill told you that Charlie learnt the truth and how he came after me. Well the thing is Avery killed him. It was a meeting and he followed me straight into it. The Dark Lord screamed for us to kill him. I should have protected him. But I got caught up in the moment. I fought the other Death Eaters. I revealed who I was. And then I watched as he fell…"

Draco's voice faded away. He gulped before he continued.

"I couldn't get to him. They crowded around his body and I felt sick. I had cost your family you and our child, I mean children, and now I had lost them Charlie. I watched as they started to turn on me. I knew that I had to flee so I did. That night I came to France, Paris actually and got a small apartment. I stayed hidden for years. But I needed more space so I moved here."

"Draco you should have come to me!"

She sounded genuine in her appeal. It made Draco feel somewhat worse.

"How could I? I'd left you alone for all those years. I'd just played a part in your brother's death. All I could do was leave and hide. I was too ashamed for anything else."

Draco lowered his head to the table unable to have Ginny see his face. He still felt ashamed for not aiding the man. And he felt terrible for leaving her alone for all those years. His life had always been filled with complications and yet in this moment he felt that this could possibly be the worse thing to have happened to him, and yet also the best. He was so conflicted.


	40. Chapter 40

The morning sun was burning brightly in the blue sky. Clouds roamed through it like marshmallows in a cup of hot chocolate. Small birds sang merrily creating a pleasant feeling for all those around. The humming was broken only by two pops announcing the arrival of Ginny and Draco. The curtains twitched instantly and then pounding feet broke the air.

It felt strange to be stood outside the Burrow for the second time in two days. But this time it was different. This time he would be welcomed, admittedly grudgingly. He wanted to reach out and take Ginny's hand in his but this wasn't the moment. He had no right and she didn't need to comfort him in this situation. He had created this mess and he had to face it head on like a man.

"Mum you're home!"

"Did father return with you?"

It was so strange. His whole attention had shifted to the twins. Alysia was dressed in a simple blue dress and yet she was still breathtaking. He knew in this instant that she would receive a lot of male attention as she grew older. He would quickly have to learn how to be a protective father.

Ralph on the other hand was in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt looking extremely casual. He held himself in a relaxed manner as if this was an everyday occurrence. His grey eyes were scanning Draco with interest but Draco knew that he would give his full attention to Ginny rapidly if he needed to.

The words that they had spoken shifted into his mind and he felt a soft smile on his features. Ralph was more casual in his manner of speech than Alysia as well as his dress sense. He addressed Ginny happily as 'mum' while he had heard Alysia use the term 'mother'. Then the word 'father' caught him. She had called him father. The smile now did reach his lips as he thought of that. He could get use to her calling him 'father'. He just hoped that Ralph would call him 'dad'. That would make his day.

He suddenly realised that they were surveying him in the same manner that he was them. He wondered if they thought he looked like he could be a good father. He hoped that they could see the love he already had for them. He also wondered if they were beginning to understand their differences. Like Ralph Ginny was dressed causally still in jeans and a pink strap t-shirt. Draco though had gone for jeans with a shirt that made it dressier.

"Ralph, Alysia I want you to say hello to Draco."

"Hello Draco."

"Ralph you're suppose to call him father!"

"Mum said to say Draco."

"She meant father."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

Draco peeked a look at Ginny. She was shaking her head with a look that said she was use to this. He suddenly felt privileged. This was what family was. He had missed all this. He had never been blessed with a sibling to fight with and he had missed so much of their childhood. And yet there were his children fighting over what they should call him. It felt perfect to him.

"Umm… children."

He felt that he needed to say something to stop this squabble. It was silly. They could call him whatever they wanted to. It didn't matter that he wanted them to call him father or dad. He was a stranger to them. If they felt more comfortable calling him Draco he would accept that.

He hadn't expected though for them to go silent so quickly. He hadn't anticipated that they would turn their eyes on him. He wanted to squirm under their gaze. He couldn't deal with this. He didn't know what he was expected to do. He had never met them before. He tried to think about what his father would do in this situation but he drew a blank. His father would have left him to be dealt with by his mother.

Ginny must have sensed how he felt and for some reason she took pity. Maybe she was thinking about the children and what they deserved. But her words brought comfort to Draco.

"Ralph, Alysia why don't you take your dad down the garden and show him the stream."

In an instant the pair of them had moved forward. Alysia gently took his left hand while Ralph snatched at his right. Everything about them seemed different. Ralph started to pull him forward while Alysia matched his pace delicately. He managed to turn his head and saw Ginny stood there watching them go. He simply mouthed the words 'thank you' as he walked on with his children.

"So where have you been all these years then?"

Ralph spoke in a casual manner but Draco wondered how casual it was.

"In hiding. There's an evil wizard named Voldemort who I betrayed before your birth. I've had to spend a long time away from everyone I've ever known or cared for."

"What did you do to him father?"

He was surprised by how easily Alysia was finding it to address him in that manner.

"I fell in love with your mother."

He heard the sound of vomiting and smiled as Ralph came to a stop beside the stream.

"Girls are disgusting."

"No we're not."

"Yes you are. I don't understand why a man would ever want to love one."

Draco gave a gruff laugh.

"One day you'll understand."

"I hope not."

Ralph made a face that spoke depths. He was an eleven year old with no interest in girls. He hoped that Alysia would match his attitude towards boys. But something told him that she would be the one to mature quicker. As he thought that though she pushed her brother in the small of his back and he fell into the stream. So maybe she wasn't mature after all. Draco couldn't help but laugh with her as Ralph lay down in the water maiming some sort of swimming move.

Draco couldn't believe his luck. This was something he could get use to. He hoped that this was just the first of many meetings for the three of them.


	41. Epilogue

Three months had passed by and Draco had returned to England. Things were slowly starting to take form. He had heard rumours that he was a target once more but now he didn't care. He had spent the summer getting to know his children and was happily counting down to Christmas when he would get to see them again.

Things with the Weasleys had taken a small turn. They were civil towards him in the least. He couldn't ask for anymore. Finally they had the truth, and that was the whole truth. He knew that he had used them and hoped that maybe one day they would learn that he had changed because of the influence they had had on him.

Ginny though well that was another thing. They were very rocky. Things couldn't and wouldn't ever be the same for them. The truth had stung the girl and too much time had passed. But they were mending broken bridges. There seemed to be an understanding between them that they would forever be in each others lives due to their children and they were both willing to work on it.

Draco couldn't help but hope that maybe one day things would take another turn. He still loved her and he missed being with her. But he knew he had caused her so much pain. So he was willing to take it slowly.

Draco couldn't tell what the future held for him and he didn't care. He had everything he had ever wanted in the present. He was willing to risk his life to be with his family. So he fought. He stood beside the Order and he fought. He wasn't trusted at first but he still fought. He helped in whatever way he could.

Draco now only had four things that he cared about. Alysia, Ralph, Ginny and surviving. He would do everything possible to survive because he never wanted to leave them alone again.

* * *

So this is the end. I wasn't going to do an epilogue I was going to leave it at the stream. But I thought maybe an insight into Draco's mind might help. There is a future for Ginny and Draco in this universe. Things can't go back to the way they were but there are things about Draco that Ginny still loves and in time he's able to win her over. So I hope you've enjoyed this story. I decided to post the last five chapters together because I wanted to finish this. I wanted to move on. So here it is.

So tell me what you think.

Kris xx


End file.
